Charmed seventh Generation
by charleneRowlin
Summary: Seven generations after the Charmed Ones die. Three new girls Peyton, Perry and Phoebe Halliwell who along with their cousins have become the New Charmed Ones. and have a duty to fight evil and save the lives of the innocents.
1. Chapter 1

**_Charmed : Seventh Generation_**

**_The New Power Of 3_**

"_Here now the words of the witches._

_The secrets we hid in the night. _

_The oldest of gods are invoked here._

_The great work of magic is sought._

_In this night and in this hour._

_I call upon the ancient power._

_Bring your power to we sisters three._

_We want the power._

_Give us the power."_

Peyton Halliwell Perry Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell

Paige Halliwell Piper Halliwell

And

Sam Ryan Nathan Baxter Mason Carter Greg Riley Chris Davis

Jared Jones DJ Morris Kyle Brody Andy Trudeau Greg Smith

With

Priya Halliwell Pam Halliwell Prissy Halliwell Jack Perry

Gideon Christy Jenkins Barbas

Priya Halliwell woke to the sounds of her cell phone. The phone always seemed to ring around this time. Although depending on whom it was she didn't really care. Crawling out of her bed she crawled over to her phone.

"Hello, this is Priya Halliwell speaking. How can I help?" Priya asked down the phone as she waited for the person to answer. She could guess that it would probably be her niece who had to cancel yet again. Or one of her daughter's doing it for her.

"Hey Momma; it's me, Perry. Here listen, do you really want me, Pay and Piper to come down today cause Piper has homework to do. I have more course work but I can still get there and Pay said that she could make it." The girl on the other end of the phone spoke as Priya nodded her head. This was just like those girls. Peyton always tried to make it despite everything that was going on while Piper usually struggled to make it and Perry despite everything always made it back home.

"Right so it's a no show for Piper again. And Persephone if you have school work then I swear to god I will ground you for life." Priya told her middle child as Perry laughed down the phone like she always did. Priya knew that Perry was trying to work things out as usual. She always tried to be there. She was very family orientated.

"Momma, I promise I don't have that much course work to worry about. If I did I would tell you." Perry told her mother in a serious tone that no nineteen year old should actually have. But Perry always seemed more grown up than she actually was in reality. It was one of the things that make Perry; Perry Halliwell.

"As long as you do Persephone Halliwell." Priya told her child in a demanding like voice as Perry just laughed at what her mother had said. That was just what she expected of her mother. Perry decided to act a little bit more practical.

"Momma, I'll get the work done as long you get off the phone and go wake up Phoebe. She has school to get to." Perry told her mother with a short laugh as Priya let go of a groan. As much as she had to she really didn't want to get Phoebe up. She always seemed to be fighting with her these days. And it got seriously annoying.

"Oh god, do I have to. Can't you get Phoebe up she always listens to you? And she hated me." Priya asked her daughter with a begging like tone. Perry couldn't help but sigh. She knew that her mom and Phoebe weren't as close as they used to be. That was mainly because of their father but still. She hated it when they fought.

"Oh Mom, she doesn't hate you. She just prefers to get her own way. Which in Phoebe's world is a given." Perry told her mother in all seriousness. She understood. Phoebe was the baby in the family. So everything usually worked around her. And they all acted the same. Except maybe Peyton. But she wasn't stupid. She knew how her mom acted.

"I guess. I'll see you later my beautiful baby girl. Tell Peyton that I love her will you. And tell Piper that it's fine. Bye Perry." Priya spoke as Perry said a quick goodbye before hanging up. She groaned and kicked at her bed before dragging herself up. Priya dressed quickly before walking down the hall to Phoebe's room.

"Phoebe, it time to get up. You have school today." Priya spoke as she knocked on the door. When she heard a groan she walked down the stairs to the door. Priya grabbed the paper before walking back in side.

"Phoebe! You have school! Get up!" Priya yelled up the stairs before she walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out the blueberry muffins and started making the sacred coffee. She made herself a cup before grabbing a muffin and sitting to read the paper. She groaned when she didn't hear Phoebe coming down the stairs. She stormed to the front of the stairs.

"Phoebe Ann Halliwell! Come down stairs right now!" Priya heard herself yell to her daughter as her younger sister Pam hearted into the room. Pam smiled at her as she looked upstairs. Priya looked at her big sister in anger. Priya was about to speak when Phoebe cam down the stairs. Looking down the teenager saw her Aunt and ran to her.

"Hey Aunt Pam. What's up with you?" Phoebe asked as she hugged her Aunt. She always loved her Aunt. Although out of her Aunts she preferred the younger one but she still loved Pam. Pam hugged her niece back.

"I am great my darling. Now here take this before you mom finds out." Pam told her niece as she went into her purse and pulled out a twenty. She smiled at her niece as Phoebe snuck the twenty into her pocket as Priya gave a disappointing look. Pam just shook her off and went to the kitchen.

"I am right here Pam. And I don't think that you should be giving Phoebe twenty dollars is the best thing to do Pam." Priya told her sister in mock anger towards her. Phoebe groaned. It was just like her mother to think that her Aunt giving her twenty dollars would be bad. She did it for her own kids as well as Phoebe's big sisters.

"But where's the fun in that big sister. Oh, Prissy phoned, she said she's having fun." Pam told her sister as she came back out of the kitchen with a large cup of black coffee. Priya shook her head. Her little sister had such a coffee addiction, that it should be illegal.

"Good for her. But if we don't get our little sister back here then everything will go bad pretty soon." Priya spoke in a way that wouldn't let the teenager know the truth on what she was talking about. She was used to it by now. She hated lying to her kids but she had too. It was for the kids anyway.

"Well then it's a good thing that I turned up then. Hi Priya. Hey Pam. And Hello Phoebe." A voice spoke as the women turned around to find a cheeky looking brunette girl. Priya went to glare at her sister until she noticed that the door was open. She let go of a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god Aunt Prissy, hi." Phoebe proclaimed as she ran to her Aunt Prissy. Prissy gave her little hug before she broke away and walked straight to the kitchen for some of the coffee that Priya had made earlier that day. Phoebe went to follow when Priya stopped her.

"Phoebe. School. Now." Priya told the teenager as Phoebe scolded at her. Priya gave her a pointed look. Phoebe groaned in anger at her mom but she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the house. Priya let out a slight sigh of relief as she sagged down on the couch.

"Oh, bye sweetie. You are such a spoilt sport big sis." Prissy told her sister with a smirk as she came out of the kitchen with a coffee and a muffin. Priya just pulled a face at her sister. Prissy was such a jerk when she wanted to be. It sort of annoyed Priya.

"And you are really lazy but that doesn't really mean much." Priya said to her little sister with a smirk as she stood up and looked at her sister. Pamela let out a slight sigh. Her sisters always seemed to fight these days. No matter what the problem was they fought.

"Yeah well you haven't even told your girls that you are a witch that vanquishes demons everyday." Prissy growled to her big sister as Priya went to go for her but as usual Pam stopped her from causing the youngest sister any harm. Prissy let a little smirk go.

"Thanks Prissy. Now can we not talk about my daughters and let's vanquish this demon." Priya asked her sister in a demanding like tone. She always hated it when her sister felt like she could interfere with how she raised her children. If she didn't want them to learn about their heritage then that was her choice. It was the same with Pamela.

"Great idea, but I think I'll be vanquishing you first witches." A menacing voice growled as the three witches looked up to see three oncoming fireballs. All three women hearted out and reappeared as the fire hit the couch. Priya summoned her fire power but before she had the chance to threw it at the demon sent an energy ball to the witch killing her instantly as she turned to ash.

"Priya!" Prissy screamed as Priya was incinerated. Prissy flicked her wrists and the demon but nothing happened. They weren't working. She noticed Pamela wave her hand sending an athame to the demon but he grabbed the knife and sent a telekinetic force which made Pamela go flying as she flew to the wall.

"Oh my god Pam!" Prissy screamed again as she ran to her big sister. She bent down to see if her sister was truly dead. She tried to feel for a pulse but there was none. She looked up at the smirking demon and growled. She was about to use her powers when he created a fireball.

"No!" Prissy screamed as the demon embedded the knife into her heart. Killing her. The demon smirked with laughter. He had finally killed the Charmed Ones. Something no other demon had done before. He then took one more look around before disappearing the way he came leaving three dead witches in his wake.

**********Credits**********

Perry Halliwell sat in the class beside her cousin as she listened to the tutor speak. Perry listened attentively. She always was bright. She put it down to her photographic memory but her family put it down to her geek of a brain.

"Excuse me, Mr Carter, sorry for interrupting. But Can I see Persephone Halliwell and Piper Jones please?" the dean of the school spoke as Perry looked up at her cousin. Piper looked back and stood up taking her books with her. Perry followed suit. The girls walked out to find two police officers as well as Peyton and Piper knew. She knew what was happening.

"Ladies, can you take a seat please. This is important." One of the officers spoke as Piper sat down with a tear in her eye. Peyton and Perry looked at her before sitting as well. A man dressed in a cheep black suit kneeled in front of the girls.

"Hello, ladies, I'm Inspector Sam Ryan. And I have to say that I wish it wasn't me that was doing this. But two hours ago we arrived at 1329 Prescott Street." The man spoke as he looked into each of the girls' eyes. He had only been an Inspector for a short time but he was good. And he knew what he was looking for the question was were these girls involved.

"No… no. Don't you dare? W….w….who was it? What happened? Are they alright?" Peyton cried as she pulled her little sister and cousin close to her. The very thought of anything happening in her family was terrifying her. But she hoped beyond hope that her baby sister Phoebe wasn't in the house when all hell broke loose.

"I'm sorry Ms Halliwell, Prisca and Pamela Halliwell were both found dead on the scene. We also found a pile of ash." Sam Ryan told the three girls as he looked to see what there reactions. He saw the older brunette girl break in tears and misery. He knew that she understood something about this story. He then so the blonde hold onto the younger girl as if she were a lifeline. Which in this case perhaps she was a lifeline.

"Ash? Oh my god. Have you found Priya Halliwell? She was supposed to be there." Perry asked as she tried to be the strong one. But Sam could tell that she was failing miserably. This was about her mother. He knew that by her reaction that she didn't know anything. She was just in shock. Hearing that your Aunts were dead and your mother was unknown would do that to you. The elder girl lacked response and the middle one was hiding something.

"Priya? No, I'm sorry Ms Halliwell, not yet. We are analysing the ash to tell us who it used to be but it would be helpful if you told us." Inspector Ryan asked in confusion as he looked at the three women. Perry looked up at Sam in shock before she turned to look at her sister and cousin. Piper's face told her what she needed to know. But she needed confirmation.

"Told you? Wait that ash is a person? Oh my god. Peyton, you don't think that that would be mom do you?" Perry asked her big sister in concern for her mother and fear that it was her mom. It was bad enough that their Aunt Pamela and Aunt Prissy were dead. They didn't need their mother to be dead too. Especially not there mother.

"Mom? Did your mom die recently?" Sam asked in confusion as he looked at the three women. He really needed to know if these women had murdered the two dead women and if so why had they done it and why the ash. Why be so dramatic.

"No, Priya Halliwell was my Aunt. Peyton and Perry's mom. Like I said she was supposed to be there." Piper told him as she suppressed her tears and looked at the Inspector. She knew that if under different circumstances that she would totally date this guy. He was her type. But her mother and Aunts were confirmed to be dead. And that hurt more than anything. A cell phone began to ring.

"I'm sorry can you hold on for a second." Sam asked the women as Piper nodded. Sam went away to answer his cell phone as the sisters looked at their cousin as if she was insane. Piper knew what was coming. She had seen this happen to many times in the past.

"What was that about Piper? Mom is probably still at work and doesn't even know about Aunt Pam and Aunt Prissy." Peyton asked her little cousin in anger as Piper looked at her cousins. She knew that this was going to happen. And right now she couldn't handle it. Piper stood up and ran down the hall.

"Piper! Piper, wait!" Perry yelled as she watched her cousin run out of the building in tears. She knew that Peyton shouldn't have shouted at her like that. It wasn't fair on Piper. But then again she herself had just learned that life was never fair. Sam walked back over to the girls.

"Ms Halliwell, I am so sorry. We have identified the ash to be the remains of Priya Halliwell. I am so sorry about your lose. Where is Ms Jones?" Sam told them with sincere apology he hated when this happened. Nobody deserved to lose their family like the way these girls had lost their family.

"She needed some air. Piper was really close to mom as well as her own mom." Perry told him as wiped the tears out of her eyes. She hated that she looked so weak in front of this man. Even if she didn't know the man. It still didn't feel right. Her mother was dead.

"Again, Ms Halliwell I am so sorry for your lose. All of you. Eh, one of my colleagues have been sent to Baker High School to your sisters." Sam told the women as he thought about how hard this had to be on them. Perry looked at her sister in worry. Some stranger was going to tell Phoebe and Paige that their mother and Aunts were dead.

"Oh god, we have to get to the school. Perry go and get Piper." Peyton told her sister as Perry nodded and went after her elder cousin. Peyton stayed behind and looked at the Inspector. She wasn't as naïve as her cousin and sister. She knew what the guy was doing.

"We didn't kill my mother and Aunts if that's what you're implying by the looks you were giving us. They meant the world to us. And we don't live at the manor anymore. It's only my mom and sister." Peyton told the pain in the ass with a growl as she looked at him in distain. She ate men like him for breakfast. And he was not going to accuse her and her family of murder. Not in this lifetime.

"Ms Halliwell, I don't know what you are thinking right now. But I was not accusing you of anything." Sam told the woman as she shook her head at him. He unconsciously stepped back. He wasn't used to people knowing what he was up to like this. No other person had realised the truth but this one. Although he believed that the brunette knew as well.

"Listen, I am not stupid. I took this course. We did not kill them. And if you even think of accusing Phoebe and Paige of this like you have me, my sister and cousin then I swear I will make your life a living hell. They don't deserve this crap." Peyton told the Inspector in anger as she stood up and walked away from him. She did not need this crap from such a pain in her ass. Not when her family had been torn apart. She turned back to him.

"First of all, you don't know me. And second of all you don't know them." Peyton told him before she walked away from the man that had accused her, her sisters and cousins of murder. And not just any murder but the murder of their mother and Aunts. Peyton walked out and over to her cousins to see them hugging. She joined them and hugged them. Today was going to be a long day.

Phoebe Halliwell passed the note to her cousin as Paige took it with a knowing smirk. Lately this had been all that Phoebe was capable of and sometimes it sucked.

"Ms Halliwell, would you like to share with us what you and Ms Jones find so fascinating." The teacher asked as she walked over to the two teenagers and grabbed the piece of paper out of the girl's hand. She looked at it and then turned to the girls disapprovingly.

"You both have detention. Now Group A got to the painting room. And that includes one of you two." Ms Jackson spoke in happiness to be separating the cousins. Phoebe just looked at Paige in humour. She loved being in the same class with Paige. It was so easy to be annoying to the teachers.

"Right, Ms Jackson, see ya later Paige." Phoebe told her cousin with a laugh as Paige smiled at Phoebe's classic behaviour. Ms Jackson looked at the teen in anger. It seemed that all Phoebe Halliwell wanted to do was be an annoying bitchy teenager. She pointed to the door.

"Bye Phoebe Halliwell." Paige spoke with a laughter filled voice. Phoebe laughed along with her cousin. Ms Jackson looked at the two teenagers with distain. She really did not like those girls. She was about to say something when the Head mistress came into the room.

"Excuse me, Ms Jackson; can I see you for a minute? It's important." She spoke to the teacher in a sad but serious tone. Ms Jackson walked over to the head as he whispered something into her ear. She looked at him in shock before walking back into the class and looked around.

"Ms Halliwell. Ms Jones, Ms Milton would like to see you both." Ms Jackson spoke in sadness to the teenagers. Phoebe looked at Paige in confusion as they both walked out of the classroom to find police officer. A man dressed in a cheap grey suit looked at the teens.

"Ms Halliwell, Ms Jones I'm Inspector DJ Morris, I am so sorry to inform you both that your mother and Aunts were all killed in your home earlier today. I am really sorry to both of you girls." DJ spoke sincerely to the girls. For the past one hundred and twenty odd years he had dedicated his life to the Halliwell family. And hearing that their was only eight Halliwell witches left had nearly destroyed him. And now their was only five left. And three of them had had their powers bound. He looked at the girls and so Paige crying as Phoebe tried to be strong.

"How? How did they die? What happened to my family?" Phoebe asked the Inspector in total fear. Paige looked at DJ knowing exactly who and what he was and how he related to her family. She shook her head slightly.

"I'm afraid we can't divulge that kind of information, Ms Halliwell." DJ told the kid with an air of fear that his father's best friends great great, great, great, great, granddaughters finding out the truth of the matter. He knew that Priya like the great Grams Halliwell bound there magic to protect them from this kind of stuff.

"DJ? Oh, my god, DJ, I can't believe what happened?" A voice spoke as the group turned around to find Perry, Peyton and Piper. Phoebe looked at her big cousin in confusion as Piper pulled the Inspector into a hug. She was really close to the group.

"Piper, hi. Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened to your mother and Aunts." DJ spoke as he looked at the witch. Piper pulled back from the hug. The sisters looked at the two in confusion as they looked at the girls.

"What how do you know her? Why in the hell do you know my family?" Peyton asked the other Inspector in confusion and slight anger. The fact that this man knew about her family did not bode well with the young woman.

"I didn't think that it would make a difference. But fine, I know the Halliwell family. My family have known them for about a century." DJ told the eldest girl in happiness and sadness as the other two Halliwell sisters looked at him in confusion. They didn't think that their mother knew the Inspector. But then again it sometimes seemed that Priya Halliwell had a secret life.

"Okay, this is totally fascinating but we need to go. Can we go back to the manor or not?" Piper asked the Inspectors in a need to go home. She didn't know why but she wanted to go back to her home. At the Manor. DJ looked at each of the girls.

"Eh, not right now. If it's okay with you Ms Jones we still need to do some processing. You can go back the day after tomorrow. Again I am truly sorry." DJ told the group as Peyton glared at him slightly. He gave one last look to the girls before turning around and walking away. Peyton looked at her family as Perry walked over to Phoebe and hugged her while Paige hugged Piper. Peyton then walked over and pulled all four girls into a hug.

"Everything is going to be alright, guys. I promise. Everything is going to be alright. I'll make sure that it's alright." Peyton promised the girls as she hugged them. She was responsible for them now. She had to take care of Perry and Phoebe. She had to take care of Piper and Paige. It was her job now that her mother and Aunts were dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Peyton Halliwell pulled her little sisters close to her as her cousins hugged each other. The bells rung to welcome everyone into the church as the five girls stayed quiet. The priestess walked over to the alter as she looked at the family in sympathy.

"We are here together to mark the passing of Priya, Pamela and Prisca Halliwell…" The priestess spoke as the girls all began to cry for their mothers in sadness and anger. Their family had been torn apart. Their mothers murdered.

"….Now Priya Halliwell's eldest child, Peyton Halliwell would like to say something. Peyton?" The priestess asked as Peyton stood up and walked over to the pedestal. Taking a piece of paper out of her jacket pocket. She looked down on everyone.

"Most of you knew my mother. She was Priya Jane Halliwell oldest daughter of Psyche Halliwell and Ashley Brody. The big sister of Pamela Leigh and Prisca Anne Halliwell. The mother of me; Peyton Prudence, my little sisters, Persephone Paula and Phoebe Portia Halliwell." Peyton spoke as she looked down at her sisters and smiled sadly at them as Phoebe scolded at her. Peyton just smiled again as she turned to look at her cousins.

"Mom was an award winning journalist. She could write about anything. She helped anyone that needed her. She was an amazing mom. And the strength she showed after Jackson left was unbelievable. I remember the day that Mom had brought Phoebe back from the hospital. I was so angry at her cause I didn't want Phoebe. I told mom that she either got rid of Phoebe or I would run away. She didn't get rid of Phoebe so I ran away. I didn't get very far. Mom found me at the park. She sat beside me on the bench and just looked straight. I looked at her but she didn't say anything. I said that I was sorry. Mom then turned to me and said. "I know that you are angry about me keeping Phoebe, but she's your little sister Peyton. When your Aunt Prissy was born; I felt the same. I picked her up and gave her away." I laughed so much when I heard that. I said why would you want to get rid of Aunt Prissy she's great. Phoebe just sits there. Mom told me that that's what babies do. She told me that I had a job to look after Phoebe. And so we went home. Mom sat me down and passed Phoebe to me. Granted I nearly dropped her, but mom was right. Mom was always right. I guess she had to be with three girls and two little sisters." Peyton spoke with sincerity as she looked to the back to find her Uncle Jared. She smiled at him. She had always loved her Uncle Jared. He was more of a father to her and her sisters than Jackson ever was to them.

"And our Aunts. Aunt Pamela Leigh Halliwell was the wife of Jared Christopher Jones and the mother of Piper Lynn and Paige Marie Halliwell. Pamela was an amazing lawyer. Better than most. She was also one of the fairest women that I ever had the privilege of meeting. I remember a time when I was a teenager I had gotten into trouble with the law. Aunt Pam got me out of a jail cell without telling mom. She told me that it was my choice. And that if I wanted I either had to tell my mom the truth or live a lie. I ended up telling the truth because Pam wouldn't stop bugging me about right and wrong. It turned out she knew best. I told my mom and she said that although she was angry; she was happy that I had told the truth. Thank you for that Pam." Peyton continued as she smiled at her cousins before turning to smile at her Uncle. Jared smiled back at the young woman. Peyton was so much like her Aunt Pamela. He looked at Perry. She was definitely her mother's daughter. While Phoebe was her Aunt Prisca's double.

"And finally there was Aunt Prisca. Or Prissy as she liked to be called. She had no guy and no kids. She loved to have fun. And out of all the Halliwell family she was the fun one. I remember a day when she pulled me, Perry and Piper out of school. We went to the beach and just had fun. Mom and Aunt Pamela had a flip. She owned the P3 Nightclub as well as Charmed. The two things other than the Manor that has been in our family since around the year 2000. Not to mention a great award winning photographer for 415 Magazine. She was only thirty years old and she was great." Peyton spoke knowing that everyone would agree with her on that if nothing else. She smiled at her family before looking at the coffins.

"They were the best. And as my mother used to say they were Charmed." Peyton finished as she ran down from the stage. She cried as Jared walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Before he went and pulled the twenty-two year old into a hug. Before he went and sat beside his two girls. While the priestess continued.

"….That which belongs to the fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day so our sisters have passed into night. Nothing is final and we who remain behind know that one day. We will once again share the bread and wine with sisters." The priestess continued as the five girls' cries deepened. Jared pulled his two girls closer to him as Peyton hugged her little sisters close.

"Oh blessed spirits, we bid you farewell. For you await a new destiny." The priestess spoke as she dropped the rope into the silver chalice. Before turning to blow the candles out. Phoebe let the tears drip down her face sadly as Peyton stood up finally in control of herself as she walked over to the priestess.

"Thank you so much. The service was nice." Peyton spoke to the woman as she nodded, gave her condolences and then left them to grief. The other Halliwell girls stood up to meet the elder girl. Peyton looked around her as people walked down to give their own condolences to the family. DJ walked over to Piper Halliwell.

"Piper, I am truly sorry about what happened to your mother and Aunts. I know that I wasn't as close to them as I was with some of the other Halliwells but in my entire life. I am sorry. When Psyche died your mother and Aunts understood but this…. It's to much." DJ spoke to the young witch in sadness. He would be lying if he said that Priya, Pamela and Prissy were his favourite sisters. But he did not want them dead. Not when they had such a young like family.

"You don't need to apologize DJ. I know you. You may not have liked them as much but they were the daughters of the first Charmed Ones. And I know how hard that must be. I can understand." Piper spoke as she pulled the elder man into a hug. DJ smiled at the girl. She reminded him so much of Mel Halliwell. Not to mention Paige Matthews. She was great.

"Thanks Piper. And listen, you've got to be careful. Ryan is looking for someone to burn for this and knowing you Halliwell women. Just be careful." DJ warned the young witch in concern. He really needs to make sure that the girls were okay. He might not be there whitelighter but he was their Great Aunts and Grandmother's whitelighter.

"Daryl Morris Jr, I am one of the most careful women in the world. Not to mention I have a real magical touch. We'll be fine. The Charmed Ones are not going to die young anymore." Piper promised the elder man with truth and determination. DJ nodded to the young witch. He knew that Piper and Paige would make sure that the Charmed Ones were protected. It was actually their job. Ever since the death of Portia Halliwell, from the third Generation cast a protection spell on the Charmed Ones for protection.

"I know you will Piper. But make sure you take care of yourself and Paige as well. You might have the power of Protectors but your still just kids. And you know just to shout me if you need me." DJ finished as Piper nodded her head in confirmation. She knew that since DJ had died he had made it his job to protect the Halliwell family. No matter what the cost. DJ pulled Piper into another hug before walking away from the younger teenager.

"Just so that you all know. The wake is going to be at Charmed instead of the Manor. So if you want to make your way to Charmed that would be great." Peyton announced to the room with some of her lasting strength. She couldn't break down now. Not when her sisters and cousins needed her as much as they did. DJ walked over to Peyton. He needed to talk to her.

"Peyton, can I talk to you for a moment?" DJ asked the girl in concern and hope that Peyton would listen to him. He knew that he needed to do this. More importantly for Priya. He needed to do this for her. Hopefully she would understand. DJ was just like his father and Peyton was just like Prudence Halliwell. So hopefully she would listen.

"Fine, but listen we don't know each other. So I'll call you Inspector Morris and you can call me Ms Halliwell." Peyton told the Inspector in a serious tone. She wanted to like this man cause he knew her mother but right now her mother and Aunts had been murdered and she needed to protect her family. Especially her sisters. DJ nodded his head at what she had said in understanding.

"Ms Halliwell, I know what your thinking. You don't want to trust me because you feel a need to protect your cousins and sisters, but I need to warn you. Ryan won't stop until he gets something." DJ told the young woman in slight desperation for her. Peyton shook her head as she looked at him. She knew that he was right. Ryan had already verbally attacked her. But it was her job to protect her family as the oldest.

"I'll handle it." Peyton told him with a serious bad sad tone. She wished that it wasn't all up to her as the oldest to fix things. She wanted to be a kid again when she had her mother and Aunts to protect her. The worst part of that was that her youngest Aunt was only ten years older than herself.

"Peyton, I don't think that you understand. Ryan has been dedicated to his job since he started and the kid might be young but he wants to make captain. And he will stop at nothing to get it." DJ told the twenty-two year old in a serious way as he tried to get her to understand how bad things could get with Ryan on the job. Peyton shook her head.

"I said that I'll handle it. I might not be my mother or Aunts. But I can still take care of my family. No matter what the consequences are for me." Peyton told him with an edge of sadness that nearly destroyed DJ. He couldn't believe that Peyton could be so strong. But then again so was Prudence. She was strong all her life. And she took care of Piper and Phoebe for thirty years. And they survived the years till they were at least in their forties.

"Peyton, come on, your twenty-two years old you shouldn't have to look after your sisters and cousins. And I'm really sorry for that." DJ told the girl with a worried and sincere tone. He was worried about her. She was still just a kid. And he knew that she was the same age as the other Chris when he arrived in the past but he was still worried for her. He had to be for Priya.

"Yeah well I have to deal with it. It's my responsibility. The oldest sister always supposed to be able to figure things out. It's my job to protect those girls." Peyton told DJ with anguish over the situation. It still scared her how she was now responsible for four girls when she was only twenty-two years old. Piper and Perry were barely adults and Paige and Phoebe were only on their second year of high school. And she…. She was only on her last year of college.

"Okay Peyton you can handle this but if you ever need help then you can call me on my cell." DJ told the woman as he pulled out a card and passed it to the young woman. Peyton was about to say something sarcastic but she stopped herself. She smiled at DJ before she took the card from him.

"Thank you DJ. If I ever need your help I will call you. And I'm sorry about how I've acted. I just want to make sure that the girls are alright. They're all I have left." Peyton told him as a tear went down her face. DJ brought out a tissue and passed it to Peyton. Peyton took it with a slight laugh as she wiped her eyes. Peyton smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder before moving away to her sisters and cousins.

"Hey guys we better get going. We need to be there for everyone when they get there." Peyton told the group with a slight sadness and a bit pushy. In truth Peyton just wanted this day to end. So, far this day had ruined her life. She hoped to god it would end soon.

"Yeah, well I want to go home." Phoebe told her sister in her sulky like teenaged voice. Peyton turned to her sister with a glare and an 'Are you serious' kind of look. Peyton didn't understand how her sister could be so stupid.

"Phoebe, mom and the Aunts were murdered in that house the other week. You are not going home by yourself. And we need to be here." Peyton told her sister as she pulled her sisters outside towards their waiting car as Phoebe sulked and staggered to the car with her sister. The other girls followed silently in fear of Phoebe's anger.

Phoebe opened the door to the Manor after she had snuck out of Charmed and grabbed the car keys from her sister's bag. She just wanted to go home. All the time people had been coming up to her and apologizing for her loss. And it was getting on her last nerves. . It was nearly midnight and she just wanted to be left alone. Phoebe walked into the sunroom to find a board lying on the table. She walked up to it and lifted it into her hands. She remembered playing with it with her sisters and cousins when they were kids.

"To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of three should set you free. Love Mom." Phoebe read aloud in thought. They had never known what the inscription on the back meant. All they knew was that it was a family heirloom. Phoebe sat down and put it on the table as she put her fingers on the pointer. She was about to move it when it suddenly moved on it's own. Phoebe stepped back.

"Oh my god." She screeched as she looked to see the pointer, pointing to A. She sat back down and touched the pointer again, not believing that it had actually moved on its own. She waited but nothing happened she was about to give up when it moved again to the letter T. she screeched and before she could move it moved again before landing back on the letter T. Phoebe moved out of her chair as it moved for a fourth time onto the letter I.

"A. T. T. I. C." Phoebe spoke out loud as if moved for a fifth time towards the letter C. she froze. The word was Attic. Phoebe went into the kitchen and grabbed a flashlight before she treaded up the stairs towards the attic. She slowly crept up the stairs as the front door opened to reveal two of the four other girls. Phoebe walked up to the attic and tried to open the door. But it was locked. She went to walk away when suddenly it opened. Phoebe against her better judgement walked into the room. She flashed the light across the room before she noticed a glow coming from a chest at the window of the room. She walked closer and opened it. She found a big book and pulled it out. She sat down as she looked at the front of the book. Her fingers traced the symbol before she opened it.

"The book of Shadows." Phoebe read to herself as she looked at the front page. She moved to the next page and looked to see an incantation.

"Here now the words of the witches.

The secrets we hid in the night.

The oldest of gods are invoked here.

The great work of magic is sought.

In this night and in this hour.

I call upon the ancient power.

Bring your power to we sisters three.

We want the power.

Give us the power."

Phoebe read with hesitation as a bright light spread throughout the entire house.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked causing Phoebe to jump into the air. She turned around to find her big sisters. She looked back at the incantation before looking up at her sisters.

"Eh reading an incantation. It was in this Book Of Shadows. I found it in that trunk." Phoebe told the two older girls as she lifted the book and walked over to the two of them. Peyton took the book from her little sister and looked at it.

"How did you get in here?" Perry asked in slight fear and confusion as she looked at the door. She knew that Phoebe should not have been able to get into the attic since the door had been practically sealed shut since they were kids. They had never been aloud to go up to the attic not that they could get in to it anyway.

"The door opened." Phoebe told her sister in frustration as she looked at the older girls. She knew what Perry must be thinking. Hell she thought it too but it didn't change the facts. Perry looked at her in confusion as Peyton read on.

"The door opened? Wait a minute an incantation. What kind of incantation?" Perry asked in more confusion and fear as she thought about how bad this whole thing was. She didn't understand what this all meant. Phoebe looked at her.

"It said something about there being three essentials of magic; eh timing, feeling and the phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this. Now at night on a full moon is the most powerful time." Phoebe recited as she remembered everything that she has read. Personally she didn't really know what it all meant but she knew it seemed cool. Perry looked back at her in confusion.

"Do what? This? Phoebe what in the hell is this?" Perry asked her sister with a high pitched tone. She needed to know the truth on the situation. She didn't understand. Phoebe looked at her with her eyes squinted. She knew that Perry was going to have a major blow.

"Receive our powers." Phoebe quickly stated to the elder girl as she took a few steps away from Perry. She knew her too well. Perry was more likely to blow a fuse when she heard something like this. Perry turned to Phoebe in shock.

"What powers? Wait our powers? You included me in this." Perry yelled at the younger girl as Phoebe prepared herself for the worse of Perry's behaviour. Perry threw a glare at Phoebe as she hit her on the arm. Phoebe yelped as she turned and glared at her big sister.

"No she included all of us. "Bring your powers to we sisters three" it's a book of witchcraft." Peyton recited as she looked at her two sisters. She had read the book and could tell that it was a big book of crap. She groaned as she looked at the look on both of her sisters' faces.

"Let me see that." Perry asked her big sister as she looked at what it said she read but she didn't really understand any of it. Peyton turned to glare at her baby sister.

"What were you thinking Phoebe? Oh wait I'll tell you. You weren't thinking at all were you Phoebe?" Peyton yelled at the teenager in anger that the kid had disobeyed what she had said. It wasn't such a bad thing to want to protect her little sister. She just wanted to keep Phoebe safe. They had just lost their mother and Aunts and Phoebe goes off gallivanting. Was she really that stupid? Phoebe's glare deepened as she got even angrier at her big sister.

"I don't really need to care what you said Peyton. You usually always talk crap." Phoebe yelled at her big sister in anger. It was always about Peyton and her rules. Not even her mother was that bad and that was saying something considering this was her twenty-two year old sister.

"Phoebe, you are my responsibility. I am responsible for you and Perry. Hell I'm also responsible for Piper and Paige too. I'm the oldest Phoebe. And I need to know where you are?" Peyton told her little sister with not as much of an angry tone. She was more relaxed and worried. She was worried about her sisters and her cousins. Phoebe glared at her.

"Are you kidding me? I am my own person, Peyton. Me and you have nothing to do with each other. We are just sisters. Mom was responsible for me. Not you. And you hate me so there." Phoebe yelled back at Peyton in anger and hatred as she thought about what Peyton had said at the funeral. About her hating her. Peyton growled at her. How could she think that she hated her? She was about to retort as Perry closed the book and looked at the two. They needed to calm down. They were always fighting it seemed.

"Guys, can we stop fighting for one second. Nothing bad has happened. Lets just go down stairs." Perry asked her sisters as Phoebe nodded and stormed out of the room. Perry passed the book to Peyton as she put the book back in the chest. She knew that all this crap would happen when they were around Phoebe.

"Sprit boards, witchcraft. Figures all this freaky stuff started when we get back." Peyton spoke to her sister in anger as she followed Phoebe and Perry down the stairs. Perry threw a look to her big sister in frustration. Peyton and Phoebe just would not stop.

"Hey I didn't find the spirit board." Phoebe yelled at her big sister in anger as she glared at her. To be honest she didn't know who had found the spirit board. But she thought that it was probably Peyton that had found it. She usually was the one to find it. Peyton glared at her sister.

"Wasn't my finger sliding on the pointer?" Peyton called out to her younger sister in barley contained anger. Phoebe just couldn't stop being in pain in the ass self. Phoebe was about to say something to her sister but Perry cut in.

"It doesn't matter cause nothing happened right Phoebe? When you did that incantation?" Perry asked her younger sister hoping to god that this was truth. She really did not want to go through all the crap of more fighting. And she really didn't want anything bad to happen. Especially from were the incantation was concerned.

"Well my head spun around and I vomited split pea soup. Then again that could be normal. How the hell should I know?" Phoebe asked her sister with a high pitched voice. She had had enough with people accusing her of this and that and thinking that she knew something when she was just as in the dark as the other two. It was annoying.

"Well everything looks the same." Peyton spoke as she looked around the house to see everything was exactly the same as it was this morning. And like it had the day before. The house never seemed to change.

"Your right. The house still needs work." Phoebe spoke as she looked around herself. She has always wanted her mother to change the house a bit. She had seen pictures and it looked the exact same as it had a century ago. Just with different furniture.

"And everything feels the same so nothings changed. Right?" Perry spoke as she followed her sisters around the house. They all walked into the kitchen and looked at one another. Everything was the same as always. The girls were unaware that it had started to rain outside. And they were unaware of the man dressed in black standing outside of their home. The man stood and waited. He smiled a dark smile before he walked away from the Halliwell Manor. Things had changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Perry left the bathroom to the sounds of someone down the stairs. Not knowing who it was Perry got out of her bed looking at the clock. It was six am. And that was to late for Peyton, Paige and Piper were staying at Piper's dorm room and Phoebe should still be asleep. Perry snuck out of her room and walked down the stairs to see who was in her house. She walked into the kitchen and relaxed when she noticed that it was in fact Phoebe.

"Your up early." Perry commented as she walked into the kitchen startling the teenager as she turned around to see who it was. Perry shrugged an apology to her little sister as she went to grab some coffee. She looked at the pot to find it hafe empty but there was still enough.

"I never went to sleep." Phoebe told her big sister as she stayed sitting on her seat with her mug of coffee looking at a giant book. Perry looked at the book to find it was the book of Shadows. She sat down beside her sister and looked at her.

"Don't tell me you put on a conical hat and spent the night on a broomstick." Perry asked her little sister with humour. As she took a sip of her coffee. Phoebe smiled at her big sister as she looked at her with a smile. She liked Perry a lot more than she liked Peyton. Perry was more of a sister to her.

"The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop." Phoebe told Perry as she used her own form of humour. Unlike Peyton, Perry could also be a major laugh. She was great. Perry smiled at the humour Phoebe was showing.

"So what were you doing?" Perry asked her little sister with curiosity and added a slight but of humour into her tone as well. She loved it when she talked with her little sister. Even if some of it was not her stile.

"Reading. Is Peyton still around?" Phoebe asked her sister in curiosity as she looked at her in a need to know. Despite the fighting that seemed to go on between the two of them. Peyton was her sister and she was involved in this as well. They all were.

"She went to class early. She has a project to do. Reading aloud?" Perry asked her sister with added humour. She loved being able to be the annoying big sister were Phoebe was concerned. She wasn't usually as protective as Peyton was to her.

"No. but according to the Book Of Shadows one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren." Phoebe spoke to her sister as she memorized what the book had said. Perry looked at her sister. Humour clearly shown in her eyes. Phoebe knew that Piper thought that this whole thing was ridiculous. But she could still try.

"And we have a cousin that's a bitch, a Cousin that's manic and a dad that's invisible." Perry told her sister with a laugh. Phoebe laughed along with her big sister. She knew that what she was saying was ridiculous but still she knew that it was true and she had to try to convince her.

"I'm serious. she practised powers. three powers. she could move object with her mind, see the future and stop time." Phoebe told her as she waited for Perry to digest everything that she had said. Perry gave her sister a slightly wavered look. She sometimes didn't understand her little sister. Phoebe could just be difficult sometimes.

"Before Melinda was burned at the Stake she vowed that each Generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger culminating on the arrival of three sisters. Now these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They are good witches and I think we're those sisters." Phoebe continued to her sister in total belief of what she was saying. She believed the whole witch thing while Perry and Peyton didn't believe any of it. Perry looked at her; now serious about everything.

"Look I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable but we are not witches. And we do not have special powers. Besides Mom wasn't a witch and as far as we no neither is Piper and Paige. So take that Nancy Drew." Perry said with a more humoured tone as she tried to lighten the mood. Perry gently kissed her sister on the head before she finished her coffee and walked out of the room to get to class.

"We are the Protectors of the innocents. We're known as the Charmed Ones." Phoebe called out as she followed her sister carrying her mug of coffee with her. Perry smiled as she walked over to the door while Phoebe followed her out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get to school, Phoebe." Perry told her sister as she gave her another kiss on the head, gave her a hug and left her sister to get ready for school. Phoebe took a sip of her coffee as Perry drove away in her car. Phoebe smiled as she looked around her before going back inside to get ready for school.

Peyton walked across the walkway to get to the study hall when she fell into someone. The person managed to grab her before she fell as he pulled her up to look at him.

"Oh thank you… Dan, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked as she noticed that the man was her ex-boyfriend. Dan smiled lightly to the young woman with a slight ease to her as he nodded his head to her books.

"You going to the study hall. I'll come with you." Dan asked as he grabbed Peyton's books and went to go away. Peyton glared at him gob smacked as she stormed over to Dan in anger. Dan was not just going to walk back into her life. Not now, not ever.

"No, Dan I can go myself. Now what are you doing here? You graduated two years ago." Peyton yelled at him as Dan stopped to look at the woman as she grabbed her books away from him. Dan smiled at her with his cocky grin. And Peyton had to stop herself from hitting him in the face.

"Yeah well a lot of things keep me here Peyt." Dan told her as he took a step closer to the young woman. Peyton growled at him in anger as he stepped closer to her. She didn't want the son of a bitch anywhere near her. She hated him so much.

"It's Peyton. You know I hate being called Peyt. Now what are you doing here, Dan?" Peyton yelled at him in barely contained anger as she looked at him. Dan smirked at her; he knew exactly how to push Peyton Halliwell's buttons. She glared at him.

"I work here. I'm Mr Bridges' new teaching assistant. Sorry Peyt, but your out." Dan told the girl as Peyton glared at him her anger going further and further out of control. She hated how this man acted as if he wasn't even bothered about how he had ruined her life.

"Are you kidding me? I worked my ass off, for that full year. You can't do this Dan." Peyton yelled at him in pissed off anger as Dan walked away. Peyton stormed after the man not willing to let him go. Dan smirked at her.

"Yes, I can. I can do whatever I want Peyton and you best remember that. Cause I'll be in charge of your grades for your Chem. Class." Dan told her with a laughable laugh. As Peyton glared at him darkly. No way on hell was this guy going to threaten her like that and get away with it. If this had been three weeks ago then she would have let it go. Not now.

"Don't you dare threaten me, Dan." Peyton yelled at the man with the harshest voice that she could come up with. She couldn't deal with his crap one minute longer than she already had. Dan smirked at her.

"Oh come on, Peyt would I ever do that to you." Dan said to the blonde with glee. It was just too easy to annoy Peyton these days. Ever since they had broke up she had been more submissive and it was probably worse with her mother and Aunts dead.

"Just get lost Dan, I can't deal with you right now." Peyton told him in a more quite and tired voice. She wished that she could still fight but she couldn't do it anymore. It was too hard. Dan didn't lighten up in his happy mood.

"Oh, come on, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right Ms Halliwell?" Dan told her as he stopped walking and looked to her in the face. Peyton hesitated. Not knowing when he had stopped calling her Peyton or even Peyt. Dan smirked at the falter. While Peyton found a comment to say to him.

"Ms Halliwell? Since when were we stop being on a first name basis. When we stopped sleeping with together or when I moved out, Dan?" Peyton asked her ex with her on smirk knowing that she could piss him off just as much as he could. Dan faltered as he looked at her thinking of how he could turn this back on her.

"I didn't realise the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one more than the other." Dan said with a sickening smirk. He knew exactly how to rattle Peyton Halliwell. She was really easy. Too easy. Peyton always took things to heart. Peyton's glare darkened as she looked at him sickly. He was so twisted.

"You bastard." Peyton spoke as she stormed away from her ex in crippling anger. Dan thought for a moment before running after the young Halliwell. He grabbed her arm to stop her from going any further. Peyton ripped her hand out of Dan's grasp.

"Peyton, wait. I think I should day something. If only to avoid a lawsuit." Dan told her with sincerity as she glared at him with a slight squint of her eyes. Peyton stormed away from the man in pissed off anger. Dan was about to go after her when a pile of books smashed into his head, making him fall to the ground. Peyton walked away unaware. Peyton walked into the study hall to find her cousin and sister. Peyton walked over to the two in anger.

"Dan Taylor is a total dick. I swear to god he is getting on my last nerves." Peyton growled as she sat down at the table. Perry and Piper looked up at her as Perry sighed. She let her head rest on the table before looking up at her.

"What has Dan done now Peyton?" Perry asked in a tired like voice as she rested her head back down on the table. She knew that she should probably be more understanding but she just to tired. Her mother and Aunts were dead, she was up past twelve last night trying to find Phoebe and she had been working on her study none stop.

"He is my Chem. Teacher's assistant. Which means that he…?" Peyton began to say when Perry interrupted her as she pulled her head up to look at Peyton in the eyes in slight shock.

"Is in charge of your grades." Perry finished for her with shock as she looked up to see Peyton nodding her head. Piper smirked slightly at the how the sisters could finish each others sentences even without their powers. It was all down to them knowing each other.

"Yeah. But that's not even the hafe of it because do you want to know what else he did? He called me Ms Halliwell and I said since when did you call me Ms Halliwell, when I moved or when I stopped sleeping with you. He said he enjoyed one more than the other." Peyton told the two in disgust as she looked at the two in slight frustration. Perry and Piper looked up in disgust at hearing this. That was horrible.

"No way. Oh my god how sick is that? I am so happy that you broke up with him Peyton. He does not deserve you sweetie." Piper told her big cousin in anger. She couldn't believe that Dan could go so far. It wasn't fair on Peyton. She was in love with him and he goes and says things like that to her after her life had been destroyed just the other day.

"Peyton the guy was just a major pain. Let it go sis, you don't need him. And if Phoebe was here what do you think she would say." Perry told her sister in a knowing way. Peyton nodded her head to her knowing how right she was about this. Phoebe had always hated Dan. Actually her and Phoebe had a fight over Dan before they broke up. And it was bad. Perry was about to say something when her cell went off.

"Hello, Perry Halliwell speaking." Perry spoke as she answered the phone. Peyton and Piper gave her a quizzical look as Perry listened to the man on the other line. Both girls looked at Perry as she walked away from the table.

"Are you kidding me? I am up to my eyeballs in work here." Perry told whoever was on the other end of the phone with a high pitched tone. Peyton and Piper looked at her in slight concern for the younger girl. Perry glared slightly at her phone in anger.

"Yeah I want the job and everything but I really can't do anything right now." Perry spoke in desperation but the man didn't seem to like that answer cause Perry pulled the phone away from her ear slightly before putting it back to listen to the man. She sighed.

"No, Don't give my job away please. I'll be down there as soon as I can. I promise I will. Thank you Mr Jacobs." Perry said down the phone sincerely as the person on the other end hung up the phone. Perry looked at her cousin and sister apologetically as she went back over to them and grabbed her bag.

"Guys I am so sorry, my new boss phoned. He needs me to get down there now. I'm sorry. Piper and you and Paige going to be at the house later or are you still staying at the dorm." Perry asked her cousin with a quizzical look. Piper looked up at Perry and shook her head. Peyton and Perry looked at her

"Eh, we're going to stay at the dorm for another week or two. Just to have some sister, sister time. You guys should do the same." Piper told her cousin as Perry nodded and gave the two a quick hug before walking away from them and leaving the place to got to work. Perry walked out of the study hall as she placed her cell back into her bag and walked across the walk when someone bumped into her. Perry looked at him startled.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry." Perry spoke as she looked at the man. He smiled at her innocently as she smiled nervously. Perry blushed slightly as the man put his hand out to the young woman.

"It's okay, I just wish that a pretty girl like you would bump into me more often. I'm Nathan by the way. Nathan Baxter. Now what's your name?" the man - Nathan told her as Perry smiled to him innocently until he had asked her name. Perry hesitated a little bit startled by what he had asked. She went to answer him and stuttered.

"My name? I… I'm Perry…. I mean Persephone…. No I mean. oh my god this sounded so much better in my head. I'm Perry. Perry Halliwell. It's nice to meet you Nathan." Perry stuttered out as she hit her head in embarrassment. Nathan laughed slightly as Perry's face grew red. She couldn't believe that she had embarrassed her self like that. It was unbelievable.

"You too Perry. So, do you go to school here?" Nathan asked as he changed the subject, Perry gave him a thankful look as she tried to wipe away the embarrassment that she was feeling. Nathan smiled at her bashful face.

"Yeah, I go to school here. What about you? Do you go to school here too?" Perry told him as she and Nathan walked across the lakeside. Although they were taking the short way to Perry's work it was still nice to just relax with a guy like Nathan.

"No, my job doesn't really allow me to go to school. But it's my calling, so that doesn't bother me." Nathan told the girl as he tried to find away to talk about his job. He knew that he had to keep his life a secret. Perry looked at him with an even brighter smile.

"Oh really, what's do you work as?" Perry asked him clearly showing an interest. Nathan's smile grew as he looked at the girl. He had only met her and yet he felt something strange towards her. Perry smiled too.

"Eh? I help people. I kind of work for a higher power as bad as that sounds. That's what I do." Nathan told her as he cocked his head to the side slightly realising how insane he seemed to be. Perry just laughed slightly and smiled at him. She gently put her hand on his arm.

"It doesn't sound bad. It sounds nice. You should be proud of yourself. At least your doing something you love. That's gotta count for something. Right?" Perry told him in sincerity as they walked towards the restaurant that she worked at. Nathan smiled at what she had said. She was right. It was something he loved doing. It was in his nature.

"Right. And what may I ask is your calling Perry?" Nathan asked her with a seductive voice. Perry blushed as she smiled at the man. Nathan just seemed to have a weird effect on her. Not that it was such a bad thing.

"My calling is work. So I gotta love you and then leave you. Goodbye Nathan." Perry spoke as she walked away from the man and into the restaurant. As soon as she got in a plate was put in her hands as she looked up at the guy before serving the plate. Perry then walked into the kitchen and started to cook. One of the waitress' grabbed an unfinished plate.

"No Demi, wait." Perry yelled as she flicked her wrists at the waitress. The waitress suddenly stopped everything that she was doing as Perry looked at her in surprise. She didn't think that Demi would have stopped. She walked up to her to see her looking straight ahead of herself.

"Demi. Demi!" Perry called out to the older girl as she waved her hand in front of her. But Demi didn't react to her. Perry then thought about what Phoebe had said earlier about that witch that had those powers. And one of those powers was to stop time. Perry ran over to get the final ingredient of the food on the plate and put it on. A second later and Demi unfroze and walked out of the kitchen. Perry walked out of the kitchen as the other guy came in. She needed to make a call to someone. Perry walked out and grabbed her cell phone from her bag ringing Phoebe's number.

"Come on, Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone." Perry begged to the cell phone as it continued to ring beyond her control. Perry looked at the cell phone in pissed off anger. She really hates the way this was working. She walked out of the room and fell into some guy. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh hey, Perry, I thought that I would come to see my favourite girl." the guy spoke as he looked at Perry. Perry smiled at her boyfriend as she gave him a hug and a kiss. He brought her up into her arms with a smile.

"Oh my god, Riley. What are you doing here? I told you not to come." Perry said as she kissed her boyfriend again. Riley laughed at her slightly. He pulled her closer to him. Perry took a breath as she put her thoughts away from the inconvenience and towards her boyfriend.

"Yeah well I just thought that I would come here and surprise you." Riley said as he finally let go off Perry and pulled out a large bottle of wine. Perry smiled at him as she kissed him again. She would talk to Phoebe later.

Phoebe rode to on her bike across town. She had just gotten out of class and was looking forward to just having some Phoebe time. It was what she looked forward too. Phoebe smiled to herself as she felt something weird at the back off her mind.

_A car was going five mile an hour down the road; the driver not really giving a damn as they were on the phone. The driver didn't stop as it came near to a young mother taking her baby across the road. The driver didn't see the woman as the car drove right into the woman. Knocking into the woman and her baby killing. Killing the baby as the mother tried to hold on._

Phoebe waved the image out of her head as she continued to cycle on. She nearly froze when she saw a car move forward and a mother and baby at the bottom of the road. Phoebe speeded up.

"Wait. No Ms wait." Phoebe yelled but the woman didn't stop. Phoebe sped up as she crashed her bike into the car. Phoebe went flying landing heavily on her right arm. As she heard a sickening crack. The woman ran over to her as did the man in the car. Phoebe looked up unaware as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Peyton walked into the hospital after getting a call that her sister was in an accident. She was kind of worried for sister but after the doctor on the phone had said that she was alright then everything was fine. Peyton walked up to the reception.

"Hi, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell." Peyton asked as she waited beside a man for the nurse to tell her where she could find her little sister. The nurse gave Peyton a sign to wait a few minutes.

"What's the name again?" The nurse asked the man standing next to Peyton, trying to get some information. Peyton waited patiently for the nurse to finish.

"Gregory Martin, ADA. Dr Michaels is expecting me." The man beside Peyton said his name as Peyton turned to look at him in surprise. That was her ex-boyfriend's full name wasn't it? Peyton waited a second before looking back at him.

"Greg?" Peyton asked curiously to the man beside her as the man turned around to reveal that he was in fact her ex Greg Martin. Greg smiled at Peyton as she returned the smile happily. She would be lying if she said that she didn't still like Greg. She actually found him to be a pretty cool guy.

"Peyton, oh my god how are you?" Greg asked as he looked to her with a warm smile. Peyton smiled back at him as she gave him a quick hug. She laughed at him innocently.

"I'm doing better. How about you?" Peyton asked as she gently put a hand on his arm. Greg smiled at her again. He had always liked Peyton. She was a very fun girl. He didn't know how to explain his feeling for her. But he had a job to do

"I'm fine. Just can't believe that I am running into you after all these years." Greg asked with a hidden question in his voice. Peyton noticed the question easily as she looked at him. Her night was already getting better.

"Yeah, I'm just picking up Phoebe. She was in an accident." Peyton told the guy in a less worried tone. Greg looked up at hearing this, remembering how protective Peyton was of her two sister. And now that he had heard of her mother and Aunts death.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Greg asked with worry etched all over him. He had liked Phoebe. She was quite a fun girl. He was really worried about Phoebe and he wondered if Perry, Piper and Paige knew about the accident. Peyton thought it was sweet the way he worried about Phoebe.

"Oh yeah she should be fine. What are you doing here?" Peyton asked as she tried to think of anything but Phoebe's predicament. Greg noticed the change in subject as he decided to take it Peyton's way. And move away from the Phoebe subject.

"Eh a murder investigation. I have to make sure that I get the full information from one of the doctors." Greg told her gently as Peyton dropped her head slightly. Peyton went quiet slightly. Greg was about to say something when the nurse cut in.

"Your sister is just getting her arm fixed. Dr Michael's office is down the hall but he's with a patient right now." The nurse told the two as they both said their thanks to her. Greg turned to look at Peyton as she gave him a glance.

"Well, it's a good seeing you again Peyton." Greg spoke as he thought about leaving but he didn't move away from Peyton. Peyton noticed as she looked at him.

"Yeah it was actually good seeing you too." Peyton said as she gave him a quick hug before making her way to the waiting room. Greg looked at her and stopped her.

"Well you know Phoebe's busy. Dr. Michaels is busy. Can I buy you a bad cup of coffee." Greg asked in wonder as he waited for Peyton to give him the okay. Peyton smiled at him and nodded her head as they walked over to the bending machine. Greg made a cup and passed it to Peyton.

"Well, this is really nice. And your family must be so proud of you Luke. You did good. I'm sorry that I ever doubted you." Peyton apologized to the man as she looked at him with sincere eyes. Greg smiled at her, he knew from past experiences that Peyton hated to apologize when she was wrong. And that's what Peyton had to do.

"It's fine Peyton. You don't need to apologize to me. Now can I ask what you have been doing with your life?" Greg asked her with a small smirk as he looked at her. Peyton frowned slightly in a tropical type of way.

"Eh? I have been going to college to study business classes and I am now living back at Mom's house with Perry and Phoebe." Peyton said in slightly depressing tone. She never thought that she would have to go back to live at the Manor. Greg nodded his head to Peyton. Greg didn't have a chance to say anything else as the intercom went off.

"Ms Halliwell, please meet your sister at the nurses station." The income voice spoke out to the group as Peyton gave Greg a small look. Greg gave Peyton another hug before she walked away to find her sister. Peyton walked to the nurse's station and looked at Phoebe.

"Hey, Phoebe, how are you sweetie?" Peyton asked as she looked at her little sister. She checked her over to find that Phoebe had a cast on her right arm. Peyton took an intake of breath. Phoebe noticed her panic and decided to help her.

"It's okay. They gave me some pain killers. I'm fine Peyton. Look I am all in tact." Phoebe told her big sister as she tried to take away some of the pain that was evident in Peyton eyes. Peyton smiled at the way Phoebe was trying to reassure her.

"Okay, lets take you home Phoebe. Wait have you had anything to eat. I can take you out come on." Peyton told her as she grabbed Phoebe's stuff and walked away with Phoebe dragging on behind her. She knew that Peyton was worried but she was fine. Peyton walked Phoebe right into Charmed as they sat down at the bar.

"Hey, Haley can you get us one cheese burger and two coffees please." Peyton asked as the woman on the other side of the bar. Haley nodded and did as Peyton told her while Phoebe stayed quiet. Peyton looked at her with a frustrated look/

"So, are you going to tell me what happened Phoebe? Or do I have to guess?" Peyton asked with clearly shown frustration. Phoebe stayed quiet but silently looked up at Peyton knowing that she was really angry and worried.

"You won't believe me even if I tell you, so what's the point Peyton." Phoebe asked in expiration. She was pissed off with the way Peyton was asking when she knew that she wouldn't believe her. She never believed her. She was always stuck in a big Peyton bubble.

"If I promise that I will believe you then will you tell me?" Peyton begged her little sister. Not really liking to beg but doing it anyway. She had to do it for her sister. And she needed to know why she would do something as dangerous as ride into a car.

"Fine. But only if you promise not to call me a liar. Truth is that I was riding my bike I had a vision." Phoebe relented, knowing that Peyton would say something to discredit her. She always did anyway so it wouldn't matter that much.

"Phoebe, don't start this again. You are not a witch. You don't see the future." Peyton spoke as she cut her younger sister off in even more frustration. Phoebe had nearly been killed and she was saying that it was a vision that made her do it.

"Peyton, will you just listen to me. I had a vision and then next think I knew wad that it was about to happen. I stopped a mother and her baby from dying, Peyton." Phoebe told her big sister as she tried to get it across to the older girl that she had seen something that happened and saved a young woman and her baby from dying. Not that Peyton seemed to care.

"Sweetie, it's good that you saved that mother and her baby. But you didn't have a vision. You can't see the future." Peyton tried to get across to her sister. Despite being pissed of with Phoebe she was also really proud that the kid had managed to save two people from being killed. But that still didn't change the fact that Phoebe thought she had visions of the future

"Peyton, we are the Charmed Ones. Three women chosen to save the world. The chosen ones." Phoebe yelled quietly to her big sister as she tried to get it across to Peyton that what she was saying was the truth. But Peyton wasn't agreeing.

"The Chosen one? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe this is insane." Peyton told her sister with more frustration shown. She wished that Phoebe would get this crap out of her mind. They were not witches. Witches didn't even exist. Why couldn't Phoebe understand that?

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?" Phoebe asked her sister with her own frustration showing as she looked at Peyton in disbelief. She didn't believe that nothing strange had happened to Peyton.

"Dan took my job away from me. Alright, look, Phoebe, I know that you think that you can see the future which is pretty ironic." Peyton said before she could stop herself. She immediately regretted her words but she wouldn't apologize for them. Not when she knew she was right. Haley gave the drinks over to the Halliwell girls quietly.

"Since you don't think I have one? That my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell. Even if you don't want to believe me; just once can't you trust me." Phoebe yelled at her sister wanting for to believe her at least once. But Peyton wasn't capable of that. She was never going to trust her. Not ever.

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now were is the sugar?" Peyton asked no one as she looked around herself. Peyton jumped back as the sugar magically moved towards the sisters. Phoebe smirked at what had happened. Peyton would have to believe her now.

"Really? Cos that looks pretty special to me." Phoebe told her big sister with a knowing smirk. Peyton glared at her sister as she looked at the sugar and made it move to the side without touching it. She sat back as she looked up at her sister.

"Oh my god, so eh? I can move things with my mind?" Peyton asked in hesitation as she looked at her sister closely. She couldn't believe that for once Phoebe was actually right. Phoebe nodded her head. Confirming it.

"With how much you hold inside you should be a lethal bullet by now." Phoebe told her big sister with her voice layered with humour on the fact as she tried to keep her big sister from throwing a fit. Peyton turned to look at the sugar in fear.

"I don't believe it." Peyton said to herself as she tried to convince herself that Phoebe was wrong. That she was wrong. She didn't make the sugar move by itself. That was impossible. No one could do that. Especially not her.

"That must mean that Perry can freeze time." Phoebe said ignoring her big sister slightly as she thought about their predicament. So, Peyton could move things with her mind. Perry could freeze time and she could see the future. Wow, she was so going to pass chemistry this year.

"Oh my god this can't be happening." Peyton said in shock as she shocked Phoebe out of her thoughts as well. Phoebe looked at her big sister in concern, knowing that this was a hard thing for Peyton. She was the one that was adamant that Phoebe was a liar.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Phoebe asked her sister in sadness as she thought about the many ways in which Peyton could take this witch stuff. Peyton turned to glare at her little sister.

"No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch." Peyton yelled quietly to her sister as she grabbed some money out of her purse and out it down on the counter. Peyton gave the sugar was last look before she stormed out of Charmed. Phoebe gave thanks to Haley before running out after her big sister. Phoebe grabbed her sister's arm before she walked out of the building.

"You were born one. We all were. And I think that we better start learning to deal with that." Phoebe told her sister with honesty as she walked past Peyton and out the door. Peyton followed with fear of what was happening to her and her sisters.

"When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows I found these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bash painting. All these terrifying images of three women battling different carnations of evil." Phoebe told her big sister knowing that Peyton would need to know this kind of stuff just like Perry would. They needed to work together. It was their destiny.

"Well evil fighting evil that's a twist." Peyton spoke as she remembered that witches were seen as evil. She also remembered a lot more about witch lore. And none of it was actually good. Phoebe shook her head.

"Actually a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows a Wiccan reade; harm none do what thee will. A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal. To kill good witches and obtain their powers. Unfortunately they look like regular people. they could be anyone, anywhere." Phoebe told her sister as she remembered even more things that she had read from the book of shadows. Peyton looked at her little sister. She couldn't believe that all of this was actually true.

"And this has what to do with us?" Peyton asked her sister with both worry, confusion and fear. She was scared for her little sisters. Phoebe looked at her as she smiled innocently to her bug sister. Phoebe always was the innocent one.

"Well in the first wood carving they were in slumber. but in the second one they looked like they were battling some kind of warlock. I think that as long as we were kept in the dark about our powers then we were safe. Not anymore." Phoebe told her as she memorised as much of what she had read as she could. It was all really useful information that Peyton and Perry both needed to know. Peyton nodded at her sister.

"Lets go get you prescription, Phoebe." Peyton told her sister as they both walked into a chemist silently. Phoebe handed over the prescription as Peyton looked around the place. Peyton looked back at the man at the counter.

"Hi, do you know where I can find some aspirin?" Peyton asked the man on the other side if the counter. The man looked up at the young woman and smiled at her.

"It's in the second isle, ma'am." The man at the counter told her as Peyton thanked him and walked away towards the aspirin. Phoebe glanced at the other man as she quickly paid for the prescription and ran after her big sister. Peyton stayed quiet as did Phoebe.

"You know, I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean everyone inherits something from their family right." Phoebe suddenly spoke up to her sister as Peyton continued to look for the aspirin. Peyton finally looked up at sister in frustration. She was slightly pissed off with her kid sister right now. And it made it worse by the fact that Phoebe was right.

"Yeah, money, antics a strong disposition. that's what normal people inherit." Peyton shouted at her in expiration as looked closer to her younger sister. Phoebe just had a grin of her face. It was obvious that she was happy. Although Peyton wasn't to happy about it.

"Who wants to be normal when we can be special." Phoebe told her big sister with a bright smile. Her chirpy nature clearly showing. Peyton groaned at her sister's behaviour. It pissed her off most of the time.

"I want to be normal. I want my life back." Peyton yelled as she tried looking around herself to see if she could find the much needed aspirin. Phoebe looked around slightly as well. Peyton wasn't exactly the best person to be near when she was pissed off.

"Well we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny." Phoebe whispered to her with honesty. She needed to make her sister understand that this is what needed to happen. They needed this. It was their destiny even if Peyton and Perry didn't believe her.

"Look I have just found out that I am a witch. That my sisters are witches. And that we have powers that will apparently unleash all kinds of evil. Evil that apparently is going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe but I am not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now." Peyton yelled at her sister in anger as she growled at her. Phoebe flinched back slightly. She had heard Peyton angry before but this was a little to much. But she wasn't going to give up.

"Then move your headache out of your mind." Phoebe simply said with a knowing smirk as she looked at her sister. Peyton growled at her in anger as a bottle of aspirin was thrown magically into Peyton's crossed arms.

"You move things when your upset." Phoebe established as she looked at her sister. It was a pretty cool power. Not that she hated her own but Peyton's power was cool. Peyton, not wanting to come to terms with it decided to dismiss her sister.

"This is ridiculous. I thought that you landed on your arm not your head." Peyton yelled in anger at her sister. There was no way in hell that Phoebe could be telling the truth. Not when she had been wrong with so much in the past.

"So you don't believe me?" Phoebe asked her sister in disbelief and anger. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Peyton had already used her powers like fire times now. She was a witch. It was about time she started to believe it. Or else it would get them all killed. Whether Peyton meant it or not.

"Of course I don't believe you." Peyton yelled back at her in almost rage. She knew that she had already used the simple power but that could just be a figment of her imagination. That was the only thing possible. Phoebe glared at her.

"Dan." Phoebe said in a sing song voice knowing how much her big sister hated Dan being brought up. Mostly because of her. But that was besides the point. Phoebe flinched as a load of aspirin fell at her feet. Peyton noticed this too as she began to pick the bottles up.

"Now lets talk about dad and see what happens." Phoebe said to her sister, knowing exactly how to push her buttons. Phoebe always knew what to do. Peyton looked up at her with anger in her eyes. She did not want to talk about that man.

"He's dead Phoebe." Peyton all but yelled at her sister in pissed of anger. She couldn't be bothered with Phoebe's pissed off anger. Phoebe knew that Jackson Perry was a major button presser for Peyton. He always had been. And Phoebe knew not to bring it up.

"No he moved from New York but he's very much alive." Phoebe yelled back at her sister in her own anger. She knew how much her sister hated their dad but saying he was dead just wasn't right. Phoebe never understood why her sister did that. Peyton looked up at her in anger.

"He isn't to me. He died the day he left mom." Peyton yelled at her sister is distain. She despised her father for what he had done to her mother. And the worst thing was that he never once told them why he had left. He didn't even seem to give a damn. And that pissed her off.

"What are you talking about he always been a major button pusher for you. Your mad he's still alive. Your mad I went to find him and your mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad." Phoebe repeated over and over again knowing that it was really getting on Peyton's last nerves. And that was exactly what Phoebe wanted as a load of medication went flying on to the wall.

"Feel better?" Phoebe asked as she flinched away from the fallen medication. Peyton looked down at the medication before looking back up at her sister as Phoebe shrunk back slightly.

"Lots." Peyton said with a bright smile on her face as she looked at the medication on the floor again. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't feeling better about everything. Phoebe smiled with her as she noticed the smile on her sister's face.

"The Book of Shadows said that our powers would grow." Phoebe told her big sister with an itch of slight humour as she looked around the chemist. Peyton looked around too before settling back on her little sister.

"Grow to what?" Peyton asked with humour laced all over her face and voice. Phoebe let out a small laugh as Peyton soon joined into the laughter. They both laughed humorously as Peyton walked with Phoebe out to the car. Today had been a long day.

Perry had finally gotten out of a long day at work and she was going to go home when Riley had taken her away from the thoughts of powers and sisters. Riley always knew how to do that. Especially when he brought wine and Chinese food. Perry kissed him as they got into the cab.

"So, I think that we have a date Ms Halliwell." Riley spoke as he slipped some of the noodles on his fork. And passed it to her. She smiled at him as she took the noodles into her mouth. Riley sure knew how to flatter her girl.

"Ms Halliwell? And here I thought that my name was Perry. I always liked Perry as well. Especially when you call me Perry." Perry asked with humour and sarcasm as she did the same as Riley. She loved him so much. He was so romantic. Perry kissed him again as the driver drove on oblivious to the girls.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Ms Halliwell? Cause that's not fair. You'd always win." Riley told the woman with a light voice of happiness and enjoyment. Riley smiled at her in clear glee as Perry gave him a smirk.

"Yeah, but that's the way I like it. Now, open your fortune cookie." Perry spoke with laughter as she passed him one of the cookies. Riley opened it and looked down at it before looking at Perry as she opened her own cookie. Riley gestured her to go first.

"Your life as you know will change forever as well the people around you." Perry read out as the events of the past two days passed over Perry's mind. The fortune was right. She and her two sisters were now witches. Could it get any more changed than that.

"Wow, that's something. Do you know what it is yet that's changed? Riley asked as he tried a trick on the young woman. Perry looked up at him with shock as she shook her head, no. she couldn't tell Riley that she Persephone Halliwell was a witch and that her sisters were witches too and they all had special powers. No way.

"No, I have no idea. But I wish I knew. It would make my life so much easier. Now what does yours say?" Perry asked as she decided to change the subject so that Riley wouldn't bring it up anymore than he already had. That would just make things to complicated.

"Life is going to be changed for you and others." Riley read with a knowing smirk. He knew the what would happen. He wasn't a stupid person. Perry smiled at him, faking innocence.

"Wow, that's great. It might be for your job. That would be so good for you." Perry told the man with a great glowing smile. She was so happy to talk about his fortune instead of her one. Cause she knew for a fact that hers was the truth and nothing but the truth.

"Your fortune is also pretty good. What do you think it is?" Riley asked her with a hidden sadistic smile. He wondered what Perry's answer would be. He lived seeing the young woman squirm like she was right now.

"I think it might probably have something to do with my mom and Aunts. There death changed me and the people around me forever." Perry spoke with a saddened tone as she thought of the events. Her mother and Aunts death had come to a shock to Perry, her sisters and her cousins. The whole thing was getting to her. Riley decided to stop the run around. He had to end this tonight

"I guess so. Eh? Can you take a left on seventh please." Riley told the driver of the cab with a sort of excitement in his voice. Perry frowned with confusion as she looked at him. Riley easily detected the confusion.

"Seventh? I thought that we were going to my place." Perry asked him with confusion all over her. She didn't understand. In truth she just wanted to go him home. She wanted to see Peyton and Phoebe and get this whole thing sorted out.

"Yeah, we can go later. I just want to show you some things first Per. You'll love it I promise. It'll only take a hafe hour tops." Riley spoke to the young women with ease as he put a cold hand on her arm to comfort her. Perry felt like shrugging away fro some reason but didn't move away.

"Fine. We will go. But then we are going to my place and we are going to have some fun." Perry told the man in a demanding voice as she moved away from his touch finally. She did love the guy. But these days things were different.

"Great. Here we are. Don't wait up. We can get another cab later. No point in just leaving it." Riley told the cab driver as he looked back up at Perry to find the confused look on her face again. He actually loved the look of confusion on the young woman's face. But he loved something else more.

"I guess so. Okay lets go and have some fun, Riley. We have exactly hafe an hour." Perry spoke to the man as she walked forward and to the door of the bowling rink. She paused as she noticed the dirt filled place. But Riley dragged her through.

"Okay, you know your gonna love it Perry. The views amazing." Riley told the woman as Perry nodded her head giving up on the whole going home thing. She let herself be dragged away by the man. Riley dragged her into a lift as he closed the shutters and looked at Perry.

"I bet you that you will tell Phoebe and Peyton the moment you get back to the Manor." Riley told the woman as he smirked at her. Perry smiled at him as if she hadn't really heard anything. But right now her thoughts were all on full alert.

"Yeah I…. Wait, I didn't tell you that me and Peyton were living at the Manor again." Perry asked as she realised that he had said something that she didn't actually understand. They she hadn't yet told him. Riley just smirked at her.

"Did you not? I bet that you didn't tell me that Piper and Paige are living at the dorm either. Or that something strange has happened to you and those sisters of yours." Riley said in an all knowing voice as Perry gasped and took a few steps back in fear. How did he know so much about her? Today was the first time that she had seen him since before the funeral. And before the funeral they were all staying at the dorm.

"Oh my god, what in the hell are you? What do you want Riley? I thought that you loved me?" Perry asked as she took a few steps back from him with tears shining in her eyes. He had betrayed her. And now she didn't know what the man wanted with her. All she knew was that he knew way to much for just being her boyfriend.

"Loved you? Oh yeah, I really loved you Persephone. But I just loved those powers that you and your sisters have more." Riley laughed as he closed in on the witch Perry gasped in shock as he pulled out a knife and stared the young witch in the eye.

"Oh my god, Phoebe was right. You are trying to kill us like you killed all those other people. I can't believe that it was you all along." Perry gasped in fear as she stepped further away from Riley. Riley smiled as he nodded and a shimmer of fire lit his body as she gasped in shock. Stepping further back from him.

"Yeah good old Phoebe. That girl always knows the future. That is her power isn't it? To see the future." Riley spoke to the newly found witch as he took a walk around her. Perry kept her distance from him. She was scared. But she had to be strong to survive. She needed to stay alive for Phoebe and Peyton as well as her cousins.

"Shut up. Don't you dare talk about my sister. She is my little sister. And you have no right." Perry yelled at him in anger as he even tried to talk about her little sister as if he knew her. He didn't know the first thing about Phoebe Halliwell. Thankful to her. Riley smirked at her defensive attitude for her sisters.

"I have no right? Are you kidding me? I have been waiting for when your mother and Aunts crocked. That was all that I needed. And then your powers were out. All I needed to do was wait for little Phoebe to say the spell. Goodbye Persephone." Riley said with a gleeful look as he stepped over to her with a menacing stare. Perry stepped back from the warlock and his knife as she looked to him in up most fear.

"No!" Perry screamed as Riley went to stab the knife into her body. Perry closed her eyes and waited for something that never came. Slowly she opened her eyes to find the warlock frozen in place like Demi had been earlier.

"Oh my god, how am I going to get out of this. Oh god, oh god." Perry gasped as she walked around the tight space of the lift looking for a way to get away from the warlock. Perry couldn't find anything to help her which terrified her.

"You froze me you bitch." A sudden voice spoke up as Perry looked up to find that Riley had unfroze and was coming at her again. Perry screamed as she dodged the knife.

"Get the hell off of me!" Perry yelled at the demon with a dark look as she threw her hands out to freeze the warlock again. Before Perry could get out something weird happened. She found a the lift was open a little. Gently she crawled out of the small space and ran as fast as she could. Regretful that she hadn't brought her car. But she ran. She needed her sisters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Peyton and Phoebe walked into the Manor as they looked around trying to find their sister but with no such luck. Which in their world sucked. Peyton looked over to find an open window and shut it.

"Well Perry is definitely not home, unless she has changed into a cat." Peyton said as she came into the hall with a cat in her hands. Phoebe cocked her head to the side as she looked around in confusion.

"What? How did the cat even get in the house?" Phoebe asked as she looked at the cat with a small smile as she took the cat from her sister. Peyton frowned slightly at the way she was acting as if the cat was their cat.

"I don't know somebody must have left a window open or something. Did Perry call?" Peyton asked as she tried to changed the subject from the stray cat and back onto their missing sister. Phoebe shook her head as she put the cat down on the floor.

"No, but she's probably going out with that guy she's been dating." Phoebe spoke as she tried to think about what that guy's name could be. But it kept escaping her. Peyton nodded her head in agreement with her little sister.

"Right, Riley." Peyton confirmed with slight concern and paranoia as Phoebe nodded her head. The name finally making sense to her mind. She smiled slightly. Perry was finally getting a guy. It's about time.

"Peyton!" A frightened voice called out to the group as the door creaked open. And before they could say anything Perry slammed the door shut. Peyton and Phoebe turned around to find their very frightened sister.

"We're in here…. Perry." Phoebe called out before she frowned at her big sister. Peyton took a step forward in concern for her sister. She noticed with a frown that Perry was locking the door.

"Oh, my god, what is it? What's wrong, Perry?" Peyton gasped out to her sister in fear and concern as she kept a concerned hand in front of Phoebe. Perry ran over to her sisters with fear all over her eyes. She was scared.

"Quick, lock the doors and check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book of Shadows did it say how to get rid of a power stealing thingy." Perry yelled out to the group with fear and confusion as she ran over to her younger sister and put her shaking hands on her. Phoebe looked up into scared eyes.

"A warlock?" Phoebe gasped out in fear as she looked up at Peyton. Peyton showed a glimpse of fear before it disappeared from Peyton's eyes. She couldn't show she was scared. Not in front of Phoebe and Perry.

"Oh my god, okay. Piper, check the windows, Phoebe check the book and I'll check the door. Come on, people." Peyton ordered the group as the three woman went into action to stop the warlock before he could kill them. As Perry closed the last window as Peyton walked over to her.

"I'm gonna call the cops." Peyton spoke out as she went to go and grab the phone with fear over the situation. This was her first time that she had to do something like this and she was scared for her sisters.

"And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak of nature is trying to kill us. Even if the cops did believe us they would be no match with Riley and we would be next." Perry yelled at her sister as she tried to get a Peyton to see the rational side. Peyton hung her head with anger. She didn't know what to do. She had to protect her sisters and that was that. But she didn't know how.

"I think I found something! It's our only hope, come on!" Phoebe yelled as Perry and Peyton gave each other a glance before running up the stairs the find something that looked like an alter. Peyton looked down at the spell as Phoebe arranged them into a sitting order.

"Okay we have placed the nine candles anointed with oils and spices in a circle." Peyton spoke as she looked around the room she was happy to have finally found all of this out. She could finally relax. As soon as they finished this spell they would be free.

"Great. And we don't look stupid enough." Perry spoke sarcastically as she looked at her sisters. Phoebe and Peyton gently smiled at her. It seemed that they were all getting used to the idea of having magical powers.

"Okay next we need the poppet." Peyton spoke as she looked up from the book to her sisters. She was so ready to get this over and done with already. Phoebe looked up at her.

"I've got it. Lets get ready to say the spell." Phoebe spoke to her sister as she picked the poppet up to her sisters. Perry took the poppet from her sister as Phoebe and Peyton glared at her slightly.

"Okay first I am going to make it stronger." Perry spoke as she looked at the poppet with feeling of hat. She couldn't believe that he had done this to her. Perry thought as something like a spell came to her mind.

_Your love will wither and depart from my heart. _

_Let me be Riley and go away for ever._

Perry chanted as she dug the thorn of the Rose into the stomach of the poppet before placing the poppet into the bowl of where the potion was.

"Okay the spells complete." Perry asked as she looked at her sisters with a slightly wavered smile. She didn't know what else to do. Peyton and Phoebe each put a hand on her arms in comfort as they watched the bowl.

"Lets hope it works." Peyton spoke out with hope as they watched a pile of smoke appear around the bowl. Phoebe smiled at the feeling the whole thing was giving her. As the spell gave into a bang as the things inside the pot disappeared. The sisters all gasped.

"Okay let tidy all of this up." Peyton spoke as she and Perry began to pick up the candles while Phoebe tried to close the book as she caught a page not noticing. Phoebe picked up the bowl and gasped.

_Riley was running near their home when he suddenly stopped as he was hit with what looked like rose thorns. Riley screeched but a few seconds later and he was on the run again._

Phoebe gasped as she looked up from the smoking pot of the spell.

"Wait! It didn't work." Phoebe yelled to her sisters as she looked up from the pot. Perry and Peyton looked up at her with shocked and surprised faces. Phoebe gulped as she looked at her sisters.

"What?" Perry gasped with fear as she and Peyton looked up to see Phoebe's fearful stare. As the teenager stood up to look at her sisters.

"The spell it didn't work." Phoebe shouted to her sisters as she looked up at them. She was terrified of what would happen. Perry stepped forward to the sisters as she looked at them.

"How do you know?" Peyton asked in total confusion as she looked at her little sister with slight fear before walking closer to her little sister. Perry stood behind her looking slightly freaked by everything.

"When I touched the pot I had a flash of Riley." Phoebe told her sisters with a quiver of fear of the situation. Peyton noticed the fear as did Perry. They needed to stop this.

"You touched the pot and you saw him?" Peyton questioned her sister as she stepped forward to look at the young witch. Phoebe nodded her head as she looked at her elder sister.

"He's on his way here." Phoebe yelled as the two older sisters dropped the candles on the table before running out of the attic. With Phoebe following from behind. Peyton ran down to the front door as she opened it with a look back to her sisters. Perry and Phoebe screamed as Peyton looked behind herself to find Riley. Peyton stepped back putting protective hands in front of her sisters.

"Hello ladies." Riley spoke as he came into their house waving his knife around. The sisters kept moving back as they grabbed onto Peyton's arms. Peyton gulped as she waved her head back making Riley hit the wall behind him.

"Perry, Phoebe. Get out of here now." Peyton yelled at her sisters in a demanding voice that called for no hesitation. As she stood in front of her departing sisters. Phoebe and Perry nodded as they ran up the stairs.

"Cool parlour trick bitch. You were always a tough one Pay." Riley spoke with a darkening voice as he looked at the young witch with the knife. Peyton stepped around the table towards the stairs but he kept coming. Peyton growled in anger as she waved her head making Riley move back further and harder as he slid to the floor. Peyton let go of a smile before she ran up the stairs.

"Phoebe, you were right. Our powers are growing." Peyton told her sisters as she stormed into the attic with her sisters waiting by the door. Peyton shut the door as she walked into the room.

"Put as many things by the door as we can." Perry called out to her sisters as Phoebe and Peyton pulled the dresser in front of the door as Perry threw a chair onto the dresser.

"You can't keep me out Peyton. My powers are stronger than you." Riley growled at the witches as the girls put more things in front of the door. Peyton silently groaned in anger at hearing the demon say that. As she sisters walked over to the middle of the attic away from the door with Peyton at the font.

"You don't think a chair can stop me." the warlock growled as the chair was thrown from the dresser onto the floor. The sisters looked at it in fear as Phoebe turned to see the caught page of the book. Phoebe looked up at her sisters.

"You don't think a dresser can stop me." The warlock growled darker as the dresser began to move. Phoebe grabbed the book as her sisters looked at her in confusion. She opened it to the caught page to see some familiar words. "The Power of Three will set you free." Phoebe gaped as another vision came to her.

_Three women stood in the middle of the attic in a formation in front of closed door that had props up against it with a short dark haired woman in front of the other two women._

"_You don't think a chair can stop me." the warlock growled as the chair was thrown from the dresser onto the floor. The sisters looked at it in fear. As they involuntary took a step back._

"_You don't think a dresser can stop me." The warlock growled darker as the dresser began to move away from the door. _

"_Haven't you witches figured it out. Nothing. Nothing can keep me away." The warlock growled as a board was moved away from the door. Leaving the door on its own. The sisters all locked in fear as the warlock laughed._

"_What do we do. We're trapped." One of the girls at behind the woman gasped in fear as she looked at the other two women. As the door was circled with a bright red light before blowing apart as a warlock stood by the door with a knife in his hands. The sisters all screamed as they stepped back._

"_Come on, we will face him together. Remember the spirit board." the oldest woman yelled out to the other two as she looked back at their fearful glances. The other woman nodded._

"_The inscription on the back." The other woman gasped out as the youngest stayed quiet. As all the women looked at the warlock in front of them in fear._

"_The power of three will set us free." The oldest woman spoke out as the other two looked around in fear. The warlock growled at the women as he sent a ball of fire in a ring in front of the three sisters. The sisters gasped as they looked around each other. The warlock laughed at their fear._

"_Come on we've got to stay together." The older women yelled out as she pulled onto both the other women's hands and looked at the demon with anger._

_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free_

_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free_

_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free_

_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free_

_The sisters chanted as the demon threw something else at the three women. Causing the fire to turn into a gust of wind as the sisters continued to chant._

_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free_

"_I am not the only one." The demon growled at the witches as he tried to get them to stop what they were saying but they didn't stop._

_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free_

"_I am one of millions." The warlock continued to cry to the three witches in anger as they still continued to say the spell._

_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free_

"_In places you can't even imagine. And others you can't believe." He kept saying trying to scare the women as they just glared at him in anger and continued._

_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free_

"_You will never be safe and you will never be freeeeeeeee." the warlock screamed as he blow up into a million little pieces. The women all threw their heads back away from the explosions before they turned to look back at the place where the demon was once._

"_The Power of Three." The oldest woman finally said._

Phoebe gasped as she looked up at her sisters shocked as she had the vision that would save their lives.

"Phoebe, what are you doing? This is a bad time to start reading." Peyton yelled out at her little sister as the last thing in front of the door was thrown away.

"Haven't you witches figured it out. Nothing. Nothing can keep me away." The warlock growled as a board was moved away from the door. Leaving the door on its own. The sisters all locked in fear as the warlock laughed.

"What do we do. We're trapped." Perry gasped out in fear as she looked at her sisters. As the door was circled with a bright red light before blowing apart as a warlock stood by the door with a knife in his hands. The sisters all screamed as they stepped back.

"I know what to do. I had a vision. Remember the spirit board." Phoebe screamed to her sisters as Peyton and Perry looked back at her with fearful glances. Perry and Peyton both nodded.

"The inscription on the back." Perry gasped out at her sisters as Phoebe nodded her head at the sisters. Peyton nodded to her sisters as they looked at the warlock in front of them in fear.

"The Power of Three Will Set Us Free." Peyton spoke out as Phoebe nodded her head as she and Perry looked around in fear. The warlock growled at the women as he sent a ball of fire in a ring in front of the three sisters. The sisters gasped as they looked around each other. The warlock laughed at their fear.

"Come on we've got to stay together." Peyton yelled out as she pulled onto both of her sisters' hands and looked at the warlock with anger. There was no way that he was doing this to her sisters. Not ever.

The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free

The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free

The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free

The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free

The sisters chanted as the demon threw something else at the three women. Causing the fire to turn into a gust of wind as the sisters continued to chant.

The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free

"I am not the only one." The demon growled at the witches as he tried to get them to stop what they were saying but they didn't stop. Phoebe smiled as she looked at her sisters.

The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free

"I am one of millions." The warlock continued to cry to the three witches in anger as they still continued to say the spell. Perry looked in slight fear but she continued to chant.

The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free

"In places you can't even imagine. And others you can't believe." He kept saying trying to scare the women as they just glared at him in anger and continued. Peyton glared with anger at the warlock for even trying to hurt them like he was doing.

The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free

"You will never be safe and you will never be freeeeeeeee." the warlock screamed as he blow up into a million little pieces. All three of the sisters threw their heads back away from the explosions before they turned to look back at the place where the demon was once.

"The Power of Three." Peyton finally said with a sigh of relief as she looked at her two sister. Their hands still intertwined. Phoebe smiled at her big sisters. She was so proud of them for what they had all done as sisters together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Peyton walked out of the Manor to grab the Wednesday paper as she gently shut the door to keep the heat in. Picking up the paper with a smile. She always loved the paper.

"Good morning." A happy voice called out as Peyton looked up to see her old ex Greg as he came out of his car with a cup of coffee in his hands. Greg walked over to Peyton as she walked down the stairs to meet him.

"Hey, this is a surprise." Peyton spoke out with a smile of happiness as she came down to meet the man. Greg smiled back at the beautiful woman. He loved seeing this girl. She was to much to his life. She always had been.

"Yeah, I've been feeling pretty bad about that bad cup of coffee. I just though I should make it up to you." Greg told her with mixed humour. Peyton smiled as she looked at the cup of coffee that was in his hands. She nodded towards the coffee.

"So, you brought me a good cup of coffee." Peyton asked with a big smile on her face. She smiled at the man in front of her. He had such a huge impact on her life. He always had. Greg looked at the coffee in his hand.

"What this? No this is mine. I eh? Just wanted to ask you out for a coffee. Unless of course your afraid." Greg spoke as he tried to get to the young witch's good side with passion as he looked at her with a bright smile. Peyton cocked her head towards him.

"Afraid of what?" Peyton asked with a suspicious voice as she looked at the man beside her. What he had said was making her feel on edge. She was worried.

"Oh you know having a good time. Stirring up feelings, rekindling the old flame." Greg told the girl with an even bigger smirk as he looked at her. Peyton again cocked her head to the man. As she looked at him with a big smile.

"Okay that's a good point. We better not." Peyton told the woman with a big smirk as he smiled back at her. They were used to it. It was a game that they used to play with each other back when they were in high school.

"Okay. How about Friday two o'clock?" Greg spoke up to the woman in a fast tone. Peyton's smile faltered as she looked at him. She didn't know what to say to him. Greg noticed her reaction and he frowned.

"You hesitated." Greg told her with a frown as Peyton looked at him. She didn't know what she could say to him. She couldn't exactly say that she was a witch and that her sisters were witches. She couldn't tell him that she and her sisters fought warlocks, demons and had supernatural powers. But she had to say something to her.

"Yeah but it's not what you think. It's just that my life has got a bit more complicated. It's just after mom and the Aunts. I have some things to do. I'll call you." Peyton told him with a slight happiness. She needed to give him some hope. She still loved him and she knew that he loved her too. She had to give him hope.

"Sure. Okay here's my number. Take care Peyton." Greg told her with a bright smile as he looked at the beautiful woman. Peyton nodded at him. She was happy with her choice.

"Bye Greg." Peyton answered him as she gave him a quick wave. Peyton heard the front door open behind her. But she kept her eyes trained on the man in front of her.

"Oh my god it was Greg." Perry told her sister with a smile as she walked down the stairs to see her sister. Phoebe walked along side her sister with a bright smile as well.

"I told you I heard a man's voice." Phoebe told her sister with an I told you so kind of voice. Peyton turned to look at her sisters when Greg had left and noted that her sister had the cat that they had found the other night in her hands. She frowned but ignored it for now.

"What did he want?" Perry asked her sister with a sarcastic like tone. She loved being sarcastic towards her sisters. She was good at that. Phoebe knocked her elbow against her sister as she smiled at her. They both smiled.

"He asked me out." Peyton told her sister with a confused voice as she looked at her sisters. She didn't know what to do. Perry and Peyton laughed as they looked at their sister's face.

"And you said?" Perry asked with a sing song voice as she elbowed her big sister playfully. They both playfully smirked at the other girl as Peyton let her fearful glances show.

"Well I started to say yes. And then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean can witches date." Peyton asked in fear and confusion. She wanted to get back with him but she didn't know if she could get back there. She didn't know what to do? She needed help. She needed her mom and Aunts if she was being truthful. But she couldn't say that out loud.

"Not only do they date. But they usually get the best guy." Perry told her sister as she knew that her sister was feeling confused over the whole thing. It was a natural feeling when life had changed so badly. She knew that already. Phoebe let go of a small laugh.

"You two will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me everything will be different now." Peyton warned her little sisters with a slight smile as she tried not to laugh at the looks that they were giving her. Phoebe and Perry smiled at their sisters bad attempt.

"Well at least our lives won't be boring." Phoebe told her sister with humour of the thought. She was happy that she had said that spell. She was happy that her live was finally going to make sense to her. She was finally different.

"But they'll never be the same." Peyton told her sister as Phoebe just nodded her head. Peyton would be lying if she thought that things would be the same. That she could live her life normal after she had just found out that she and her sisters were witches. It was to hard.

"And this is a bad thing." Phoebe asked with a look a pure humour on her face. She wanted to try and be serious but she wasn't capable of it. She was only a teenager. No teenager was capable of being serious.

"No, but it could be a big problem." Peyton told her littlest sister with a serious voice however the smirk lining on her face betrayed her. She wanted to act serious but right now it was to hard. She couldn't do it.

"Peyton's right. What are we going to do?" Perry asked her sisters in slight fear as the thing was annoying her. She was kind of scared of the situation. Scared of what this would do to her.

"What can't we do." Phoebe said with a laughter of words as Peyton and Perry glanced at her with a look of seriousness. It seemed that Phoebe was having to much fun with this whole witch thing. And both of the sisters knew that was bad.

"We are going to be careful. We are going to be wise. And we are going to stick together." Peyton told her sisters as she tried to be assertive over the whole thing. Phoebe laughed at what her sister had said as Perry just shook her head.

"This should be interesting." Perry spoke as they all walked into the Manor. Perry and Phoebe walked on as Peyton looked at the open door. Peyton let a smirk circle her face as the door closed on its own. Peyton then walked away from the door to her sisters.

Paige looked at her sister, Piper was unusually so talkative that you could never shut her up. Paige stood up and walked over to her. Gently she put her hand on her sister's arm. Paige gasped as she was thrown into a premonition.

"_The book of Shadows." Phoebe read to herself as she looked at the front page. She moved to the next page and looked to see an incantation. _

"_Here now the words of the witches._

_The secrets we hid in the night. _

_The oldest of gods are invoked here._

_The great work of magic is sought._

_In this night and in this hour._

_I call upon the ancient power._

_Bring your power to we sisters three._

_We want the power._

_Give us the power."_

_Phoebe read with hesitation as a bright light spread throughout the entire house. _

"_Hello ladies." Riley spoke as he came into their house waving his knife around. The sisters kept moving back as they grabbed onto Peyton's arms. Peyton gulped as she waved her head back making Riley hit the wall behind him._

"_Perry, Phoebe. Get out of here now." Peyton yelled at her sisters in a demanding voice that called for no hesitation. As she stood in front of her departing sisters. Phoebe and Perry nodded as they ran up the stairs._

"_Cool parlour trick bitch. You were always a tough one Pay." Riley spoke with a darkening voice as he looked at the young witch with the knife. Peyton stepped around the table towards the stairs but he kept coming. Peyton growled in anger as she waved her head making Riley move back further and harder as he slid to the floor. Peyton let go of a smile before she ran up the stairs._

"_Phoebe, you were right. Our powers are growing." Peyton told her sisters as she stormed into the attic with her sisters waiting by the door. Peyton shut the door as she walked into the room._

"_Put as many things by the door as we can." Perry called out to her sisters as Phoebe and Peyton pulled the dresser in front of the door as Perry threw a chair onto the dresser._

"_You can't keep me out Peyton. My powers are stronger than you." Riley growled at the witches as the girls put more things in front of the door. Peyton silently groaned in anger at hearing the demon say that. As she sisters walked over to the middle of the attic away from the door with Peyton at the font._

"_You don't think a chair can stop me." the warlock growled as the chair was thrown from the dresser onto the floor. The sisters looked at it in fear as Phoebe turned to see the caught page of the book. Phoebe looked up at her sisters._

"_You don't think a dresser can stop me." The warlock growled darker as the dresser began to move. Phoebe grabbed the book as her sisters looked at her in confusion. She opened it to the caught page to see some familiar words. "The Power of Three will set you free." Phoebe gaped as another vision came to her. Phoebe gasped as she looked up at her sisters shocked as she had the vision that would save their lives._

"_Phoebe, what are you doing? This is a bad time to start reading." Peyton yelled out at her little sister as the last thing in front of the door was thrown away._

"_Haven't you witches figured it out. Nothing. Nothing can keep me away." The warlock growled as a board was moved away from the door. Leaving the door on its own. The sisters all locked in fear as the warlock laughed. _

"_What do we do. We're trapped." Perry gasped out in fear as she looked at her sisters. As the door was circled with a bright red light before blowing apart as a warlock stood by the door with a knife in his hands. The sisters all screamed as they stepped back._

"_I know what to do. I had a vision. Remember the spirit board." Phoebe screamed to her sisters as Peyton and Perry looked back at her with fearful glances. Perry and Peyton both nodded._

"_The inscription on the back." Perry gasped out at her sisters as Phoebe nodded her head at the sisters. Peyton nodded to her sisters as they looked at the warlock in front of them in fear._

"_The Power of Three Will Set Us Free." Peyton spoke out as Phoebe nodded her head as she and Perry looked around in fear. The warlock growled at the women as he sent a ball of fire in a ring in front of the three sisters. The sisters gasped as they looked around each other. The warlock laughed at their fear._

"_Come on we've got to stay together." Peyton yelled out as she pulled onto both of her sisters' hands and looked at the warlock with anger. There was no way that he was doing this to her sisters. Not ever._

_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free_

_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free_

_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free_

_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free_

_The sisters chanted as the demon threw something else at the three women. Causing the fire to turn into a gust of wind as the sisters continued to chant._

_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free_

"_I am not the only one." The demon growled at the witches as he tried to get them to stop what they were saying but they didn't stop. Phoebe smiled as she looked at her sisters._

_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free_

"_I am one of millions." The warlock continued to cry to the three witches in anger as they still continued to say the spell. Perry looked in slight fear but she continued to chant._

_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free_

"_In places you can't even imagine. And others you can't believe." He kept saying trying to scare the women as they just glared at him in anger and continued. Peyton glared with anger at the warlock for even trying to hurt them like he was doing._

_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free_

"_You will never be safe and you will never be freeeeeeeee." the warlock screamed as he blow up into a million little pieces. All three of the sisters threw their heads back away from the explosions before they turned to look back at the place where the demon was once._

"_The Power of Three." Peyton finally said with a sigh of relief as she looked at her two sister. Their hands still intertwined. Phoebe smiled at her big sisters. She was so proud of them for what they had all done as sisters together._

Paige gasped as she cam out of the vision. She looked up at her sister with fear.

"Paige, what did you see, honey?" Piper asked as she looked up at her sister with a look of concern for her little sister. After losing the sisters she was worried about what was going on with the teenager.

"I saw Peyton, Perry and Phoebe vanquish a demon. But that's impossible right, I mean they don't have any god damn powers. They don't even know that they are witches. Right?" Paige told her sister with concern and fear as she looked at Piper. Piper looked back at her work.

"Right. Or at least that's what we grew up knowing." Piper told her sister as she looked up at her with surprise. She didn't know what to make of the situation. Paige nodded her head and looked at her with a frown.

"Did Mom and the Aunts tell you how what will happen if they ever get their powers back?" Paige asked with concern as she thought of the whole thing. She didn't know what to make of it. She needed her big sister's help.

"No, they didn't tell me. Probably because they never thought that their powers would ever come back. I sure as hell didn't think that they would." Piper told her sister as she looked back down at her course work. She knew that her mother and Aunts would be able to fix this. But there was nothing that her and her sister could do.

"Yeah, well they have and I am telling you that my vision showed Phoebe saying the spell and then I saw them fighting what looked like Perry's boyfriend." Paige told her sister quickly as she thought of what happened in her vision. The sisters had handled it pretty well but it still pissed her off. Piper looked up at her sister gob smacked.

"Are you kidding me? Riley was a warlock? I kissed him. That is so not right. I should have noticed. I can't believe that that son of a bitch was a warlock." Piper yelled in anger. She could not believe that the guy her cousin was dating was a warlock and she didn't know. And she had kissed him too. Paige looked at her in disbelief.

"Hello, Piper, bigger picture. This means that our cousins have their powers back. Which means we have to fix it." Paige yelled at her sister in slight fear as she thought about what they could do. Piper looked at her sister as if she was stupid. How were they going to take away the powers from the power of three.

"What are we supposed to do, Paige? We can't exactly take away their powers. Trust me when I say that they won't let us." Piper yelled at her little sister a little pissed with the situation. She knew that the sisters had their powers taken for a reason but what could they do about it.

"Then what do we do, Piper? Their powers were taken away for a reason but they have them back. What happens when they realise that we have powers? Do you think that they are capable of murdering us?" Paige asked with a slight tremble as she thought of what her cousins might do to her. The sisters weren't capable of being friendly to liars. And that scared the younger witch. She didn't like the fact that she could be killed before she even turned sixteen.

"Paige I think that we should all take some time. And we have to tell DJ and dad. DJ! Dad! Dad! DJ!" Piper yelled at the top of her lungs as blue orbs circled the room forming into DJ and Jared. Both men looked at the young witches in concern. Jared stepped forward.

"Piper. Paige, girls what's going on? Why did you call? Are you hurt? What happened, Piper?" Jared asked the two witches with concern dripping from his entire body. He was terrified for his daughters' safety.

"No, nothings wrong with us dad. The sisters however have become the Charmed Ones." Piper told her father with mixed emotions as she looked at her sister to see the fear clearly in Paige's eyes. It scared her. Jared looked at DJ.

"What? What, are you talking about? How can they have their powers?" Jared yelled in fear as he looked at his friend. He knew that Priya wanted to keep the sister away from the magic. She wanted them to have a normal life. But what were they going to do now.

"Jared, do you remember how the original Charmed Ones found out? Grams died and all they needed to do was say the spell. So, that's what they did." DJ told his best friend in a nostalgic way as he remembered the story that Piper Halliwell had used to tell him when he was a kid. He loved hearing the sisters' witch stories. Jared nodded his head in realisation.

"Oh yeah, I remember Chris telling me that story when we were kids. That was interesting." Jared spoke to his best friend with a smile as he remembered all the good times that he and Chris used to have. He missed those times so much. Life was simpler back then.

"Okay guys stop being so nostalgic. We don't live in the past, we live in the present. And the present has trouble with the Charmed Ones." Piper spoke out to the two men as she finally let the information sink in. the others nodded their heads as they looked at her and tried to think of what they had do to next. What could they do.

Perry lay on her bed thinking over the crap that her family had been through recently. After finding out that she was a witch she hadn't been given the chance to grieve for her mother and Aunts. Non of them had. Perry looked at the photo that sat beside her bed. It was one of her mother and Aunts back when they were teenagers.

"Oh I miss you so much mom. I'm so sorry that you had to die." Perry cried to herself as she sat on her bed and let the tears fall. she couldn't believe that this was happening. She never thought that life could be so hard. Perry was living so much in her pain that she never noticed the door open.

"Why didn't you tell us about our powers? We could have stopped this. Saved you guys. We need you." Perry cried again as she took the picture from her bedside and pulled it to her chest. Gently Perry laid back on to the bed. Behind her she felt the bed dip slightly. But she didn't look up. She felt an arm go around her.

"Oh Perry, everything will be alright little sister. I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you and Phoebe. And considering the fact that we just so happen to have magical powers has nothing to do with it." Peyton spoke to her little sister as she hugged her close to herself. She knew how hard this was for Perry. Hell, it was hard for all of them. Their mother and Aunts were everything to them. But it was good that Perry was beginning to show her pain. After Perry she could help Phoebe and then give into her on pain.

"What if you can't Peyton. What if what happened to mom and the Aunts happen to us too. Aunt Prissy was turned into ash. She was incinerated, Peyton." Perry yelled at her big sister in hysterics. She was pissed off and scared and nothing was making her feel anything but pain and misery for her mother and Aunts. They had died so horribly.

"I know that Perry, I was given the results. Aunt Prissy was stabbed, Aunt Pam went through a wall and mom was turned to dust." Peyton told her sister with a raw voice. Tears trailed down her eyes as she hugged the other Halliwell. Perry took an intake in breath as she thought about what had happened to her mother and Aunts.

"Would it have hurt? When she went through the wall that is. Or getting turned to dust. Or getting stabbed? Would they have hurt?" A voice asked the sisters as they turned around to see Phoebe with the cat in her hands. Peyton looked at her with so much anger. Was she being funny or just plain stupid? Perry looked at her with sadness.

"Phoebe, why would you ask a question like that? One went through a wall of course it hurt. The other was stabbed and mom was burned to death. What is wrong with you?" Peyton yelled at her little sister in anger as she glared up at the young teen. Phoebe looked at her big sister with tears in her eyes as Perry stayed quiet. She didn't want to get involved in another fight between Peyton and Phoebe.

"I don't know. I just wanted to know if it would hurt." Phoebe asked dumbly with a soft and quiet voice. But Peyton and Perry had heard it. Perry breathed a sigh as Peyton darkened. She stood up and faced the younger sister in a threatening way. Phoebe involuntary took a step back.

"Well how about I use my powers to throw you through a wall or stab you with a knife. Maybe I'll set you alight. You tell me if it hurts or not." Peyton yelled at the teenager in anger as the room shook a little. Phoebe flinched at her big sister's tone. She didn't understand why Peyton was so angry at her. And that scared her. Perry so the fear in Phoebe's eyes as she so the anger and pain in Peyton's eyes.

"Alright that's enough. I have had it with you two and your fighting. Mom and the Aunts have just died and you two are fighting. How dare you?" Perry screamed at the two Halliwells. Both sisters flinched at Perry's anger. They both knew that when Perry was angry then something was definitely wrong. Perry was never angry.

"Perry, I…" Peyton tried to say to her sister as she feared what Perry might do, not knowing the full of her powers and she knew that her powers was a response to being angry or upset. But Perry cut the older sister off as Phoebe stayed quiet.

"Don't you Perry me? We have to stick together in this. Cause if we don't then we are all dead. What about the speech you made earlier. We need to stop this." Perry yelled at her sisters as she finally gave into her anger. She was pissed off enough for all three of the sisters. Phoebe stepped forward to her sisters.

"Okay, sorry Peyton. Sorry Perry. I'm gonna go. Bye." Phoebe apologized as she put the cat down on the bed and left the room as the tears trailed down her eyes. Perry frowned as she looked at her departing little sister. Peyton gave her baby sister a look before looking at Perry.

"Well Peyton. Phoebe apologized, so go get her and say your sorry. I'll go and make dinner. We may be witches but we still need to eat." Perry told her big sister with an edge of hope for the Halliwell sisters. She needed them to get back together. They all did if they were ever going to survive. And not just as Charmed Ones.

"Okay, but your alright, right Perry?" Peyton asked her little sister in concern. She was also silently stalling herself from going to see Phoebe. She knew that the kid was going to be severely pissed off with her elder sister. And she didn't want to meet hurricane Phoebe to soon.

"Not right now, but I will be. As long as we stick together, as sisters as well as the Charmed Ones. We have too." Perry told her with a begging tone. She needed Peyton and Phoebe to try if they were ever going to live through this trauma. And after what had just happened she knew it in her heart to be true.

"We will Perry. Now let me go and get Phoebe. We'll be right back." Peyton told her little sister as she walked out of the room to find their little sister. They needed to stick together. Perry wiped her eyes before she left the room that was once her Aunt Pamela's room. Perry walked to her big sister's room that had a week ago belonged to her mother. It didn't look different. Peyton didn't want to change it. Perry gave the room one last look before leaving to cook the dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Phoebe walked out to the lake at the camp that her mother used to take her too. She loved the lake. She loved the water. Phoebe walked over to the dock at lay her arms on the banister. She stiffened when she felt the now familiar sensation of a vision coming on as she gasped.

_Priya Halliwell stood on the side of the lake with tears running down her eyes. It was then that Pam and Prissy joined her as they all looked into the lake._

"_We have to stick together, Pre. That's what The Charmed Ones have to do. And we need to do it for the girls." Prissy told her big sister as she held a young child in her arms. Priya looked up at the child and cried further. The child walked up to Priya._

"_Don't cry Mommy. Me and Perry will look after you and the baby." the small girl told her mother with innocence and strength that no seven year old should have to show. Priya smiled at the child as she picked her up into her arms._

"_My precious Peyton, you are such a good girl you know. And I am so sorry baby." Priya told the small child in her arms as she hugged her close to herself. Prissy and Pam looked at her with a gasp of shock and concern for their nieces. As Peyton just looked at her mother confused._

"_Why are you sorry Pre? Priya why are you sorry." Pam asked her sister trying not to show her fears to the elder woman. Or the child. She was scared for her nieces. Mostly because Priya never apologized to her girls. Not ever. She always had to be right. Priya looked at her sisters._

"_After the baby's born, I am going to bind their powers." Priya told them all with an emotionless tone as she stared out to the lake. Peyton shrugged out of her mother's arms. She looked at her mother in anger as the two women gasped again in shock not expecting that._

"_Mom, you can't do that. We need our powers. You know that we do." Peyton yelled at her mother in anger at the very thought of being powerless. She didn't want to lose her powers. Or have Perry and the baby lose their powers either. They needed them. Priya looked sternly at her child._

"_Yeah, Pre I agree with the squirt. In our family your girls need to have their powers. Otherwise what happened to Lena, Patty and Psyche will happen to them. And you know that I am right." Prissy yelled at her big sister in anger as she thought about how bad this could be for the girls. She knew that they were the Charmed Ones. Priya turned to glare at her baby sister._

"_No, P, that will happen if they stay witches. And Peyton Prudence Halliwell, don't you dare argue with me young lady. Am I clear?" Priya told the little girl in a strict voice as she stared down the little girl. Peyton stared up at her mom but nodded her head at her mother._

"_Yes mom. But that doesn't need to mean that I agree. I'm going to go home and see Perry." Peyton spoke to her mother in a dejected voice as the three women looked at the child with sadness. Priya gave her a kiss on the head before the child disappeared in a bright pink heart. Priya looked away from where her child was and put a hand on her rounded belly._

"_I love you so much Phoebe. You, Peyton and Perry are my life. And I will protect you. But I have to bind your powers. I'm sorry." Priya spoke to the baby in her belly as she cradled her arms around her stomach and looked out into the lake. She had to protect them. No matter what they thought. The girls were the only thing that mattered to her._

Phoebe gasped as she came out of her vision. So that was how they had became powerless. Phoebe frowned as she heard the shrill of her cell phone. Phoebe looked at it to see Peyton's name on the screen. She turned her phone off. Peyton had made her out to be crazy when she had known the truth. Perry had been four when she was born. So, she must have known too. They knew and they acted as if she was crazy.

"Peyton Halliwell, rot in hell!" Phoebe yelled out in pain and anger as she fell down by the waterside. Tears cascaded down her face as she felt hatred for her sisters lies and manipulation. Her fifteen years had been nothing but lies. They had lied to her.

Paige, Piper, Jared and DJ walked into the Halliwell Manor as they looked around for any evidence of magic or the Halliwell sisters. Piper walked into the living room and found a picture of the sisters.

"They are definitely witches. Look at the picture." Piper told her sisters as Paige walked over and took it from her. She nodded her head in agreement. Jared and DJ looked at it from over Paige's shoulders. And looked at each other.

"Piper is right about the picture. Now we need to be right about the girls. Come on." Jared spoke to DJ and his girls as they all walked over to the stairs just as Perry came down the stairs. She paused as she looked at them. Jared noticed her eyes were raw red.

"Hey, Perry, how are you? Where are your sisters?" Jared asked his niece with concern and worry as he walked over to the young woman and pulled her into a hug. Perry leaned into the hug. She really needed one right now.

"Pay's gone to go find Phoebe. She ran off after she and Peyton had another fight." Perry spoke into the hug as she finally parted from Jared and took in the sight of her two cousins and DJ Morris. Jared nodded his head as he looked back at the photo.

"Perry, I can't find her and she's not answering her cell. Do you think that you can try…. Hi." Peyton spoke in a serious tone as she wavered when she noticed that Perry had guests in the house. DJ waved at Peyton slightly as the others just looked at the twenty-two year old. Jared wasn't looking at anything other than the cat in Peyton's arms.

"Since when did you girls get a cat? And what's up with the collar?" Jared asked the young witch with suspicion as everyone looked at the cat and tried to look at it's collar. But Peyton had the collar in her hands. She silently gasped as she found the weird looking symbol from the Book of Shadows. Perry looked at it too and looked up at Jared.

"Uncle Jared do you know what this symbol means? Or even what it is? Cause I am sure that I have seen it before." Perry asked as she tried to act less suspicious. She didn't want them knowing anything if she could help it. She didn't know what they knew. Paige beamed to her cousin.

"Well I can tell you all of that. The symbol is a…" Paige began to tell her cousins with a bright smile as Piper stepped on her foot and cut her off as she glared at her younger sister.

"Paige! She was asking dad. It's none of our business. Why don't we go up stairs for a moment." Piper admonished her sister with anger as she looked to her cousins knowing that they knew that they were hiding something from them. Peyton sighed in frustration as she gave into temptation.

"Alright, games over. Paige, Piper, sit your asses down. Guys unless you want to learn flying early sit down as well. I have had enough of this." Peyton yelled at the room with frustration. The others took the threat very seriously as they all sat down on the couches in the room. Perry glared at Peyton in anger.

"Peyton, what are you doing? We shouldn't be doing this." Perry asked her big sister in anger that she was admitting that they knew. Mostly because she didn't know what the others knew about any of this. She spared a glace to Piper who looked away as Peyton glared at her.

"No, Perry. I have had enough. That symbol is on the book. What does it mean? And god help you if you even try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Peyton screamed into the room with underlining anger and betrayal as she looked at every single one of the guests in her house. She glanced at Perry and noticed the frown. She then stared down the others.

"Fine. You are the Charmed Ones. So, was your mother and Aunts. I knew the original Charmed Ones. The symbol is the Triquetra. It means three points working together as one. Basically, You two and Phoebe joined together as the Power Of One. Now how did you find out?" DJ bit out to the girls knowing that Peyton would more than likely smash every single one of them into the living room wall if they lied to her. Jared elbowed him with a glare.

"Nada, we ask the questions first. But before we get started. Can anyone here tell us how in the hell we can find Phoebe?" Peyton yelled at the room as she glared at all of them in pissed of rage. The whole thing was getting to her. Peyton spared a glance at her sister as they both looked in worry for their youngest sister. DJ nodded his head to the eldest Charmed One.

"You guys as witches have telepathy. A link to each other. You can try a to call a lost witch spell or scry. But me and Jared can sense her." DJ told the young witch already knowing that she felt betrayed by all of them. Peyton nodded her head as Jared elbowed DJ again. He glared at him but said nothing.

"Then do it. I want my little sister back now. And then we are going to sort this out. Perry, can I talk to you in the kitchen alone?" Peyton asked her little sister with a serious but emotionless tone. Perry nodded as her sister took charge of the situation like always. It looked like Peyton Halliwell was back. And she was looking for blood. Peyton walked into the kitchen not looking back to see if Perry was fallowing.

"So, I might be a total bitch but that was so totally awesome. I totally owned them. I was the witch from freaking hell. What do you think?" Peyton asked with excitement that was laced with worry as she tried to act unfazed but Perry saw right through her. And she was scared for the other witch. But she needed her so she could pretend.

"You may have laid it on a little to thick, Pay. But other than that it was great. Can't wait to see what you my dear sister dream up next." Perry spoke to her sister with a fake chirpy tone. Peyton could see right through her too. And now after everything she wasn't sure weather it was because her and Perry were sisters or because of their powers.

"Okay, fake chit chat is over little sister. What are we going to do, Per? We need to find Phoebe? And we need to fix things. Tell me what to do, sis?" Peyton asked her little sister in fear. She was so scared over what was happening that it terrified her. She felt out of control. Perry walked over to her sister and hugged her. Just as Jared came into the room.

"We found Phoebe. She's at the lake where Psyche was killed." Jared told the girls quickly as he waited for the yelling to start. He had spent their lives around those girls. Perry and Peyton looked at the man in fear for their sister.

"What?" Both sisters yelled in fear for their baby sister. They knew who Psyche Halliwell was. She was their grandmother, but the where she was killed part didn't sit well with the two girls. Perry felt rage fill her over this as she flipped her wrists causing Jared to freeze. Peyton looked at her sister with a frown.

"Per, seriously? You are really going to freeze the guy that can help us find our sister." Peyton asked her sister with a suspicious yet humours look. Perry growled at her big sister as she hit her playfully. Peyton just laughed quietly.

"We already know where to find Phoebe, Pay. So lets go and get her. Quietly, though. I don't want the others to hear us leave. I don't know how to do this freezing thingy yet." Perry told her sister with an angered tone. She wished she knew how to control this stupid power so that she wouldn't do anything she could regret.

"Fine, lets go. But just so that we are both clear I don't know why we are sneaking out of our own house." Peyton conceded as she frowned slightly but walked with her sister to the back door. Both women walked out of the house. Perry looked back at her sister.

"Because I say so. And I'm Perry Halliwell, so what I say goes. Got it, Pay?" Perry told her big sister with humour laced throughout her tone as Peyton smiled at her sadly. She sounded so much like their mother when she acted like that.

"I got it, Per. Now lets go and get our little sister back here before whatever demon that killed Grandma comes for her." Peyton told her sister as she began to worry about the youngest Halliwell again. Then again she was always worrying about Phoebe. Perry looked at her.

"That's only if the sucker is still alive. I mean he did kill Grandma Psyche." Perry asked in confusion. She might not have known her mother and Aunts as witches but it didn't matter much to her. Peyton shook her head as she looked at Perry feeling nostalgic.

"Yeah but do you remember Grandma Psyche, Per? She was such a kick ass Grams. A lot worse than mom and the Aunts." Peyton told her sister as if it wasn't possible for the witch to be more powerful then their mother and Aunts. Peyton and Perry walked over to Peyton's car and got in. Peyton drove off with her sister as they went to the lake. The sisters got there to find Phoebe lying on the dock. Peyton and Perry ran to the kid.

"Phoebe! What in the hell where you thinking kiddo?" Peyton asked her sister in concern as she pulled the teenager into her embrace. Phoebe wanted so desperately to lean into it but she couldn't do it. They had lied to her.

"Get the hell away from me before I shove you into that lake." Phoebe told her sisters as she shoved Peyton away from her in anger. Peyton and Perry looked at her in uncertainty. What was wrong with their sister? Perry stepped forward.

"P, it's me, Perry. What's up with you sis?" Perry told her sister quietly in concern as she walked over to the younger witch but Phoebe just moved closer to the water's edge. Perry took a step back from her sister in fear as Phoebe glared at her.

"None of you believed me when I said that we were witches. You all thought that I was lying and it turns out it was you guys that were lying." Phoebe yelled at the other two witches in anger as Peyton and Perry frowned at each other. They didn't understand what Phoebe was saying. Peyton stepped forward and Perry frowned again.

"Phoebe, what are you talking about? What were we lying about?" Peyton asked her in confusion and concern for the youngest witch. She was worried about her. Phoebe turned to glare at her sisters in even more anger. Like they don't know? She thought.

"Mom, bound your powers when you were seven and four. You were there. Fifteen years ago we Mom, you and the Aunts were all at this lake. Mom said she was going to bind our powers as soon as I was born and you said no Peyton." Phoebe told them in even more anger at the thought of them lying to her face like they were doing. Perry glared at Peyton in anger but froze when she saw the confusion in Peyton's eyes.

"What? I never knew Phoebe. If I had known I would have never called you insane. Who, said that we knew Phoebe?" Peyton yelled at Phoebe in confusion at what she had said. She looked to Perry for help but Perry just looked in different to her. She frowned as she looked back to her youngest sister. Phoebe glared at the lie.

"You did. I had a premonition of the past. I saw it. You knew Peyton. And I bet that you did too Perry. I mean you were only four." Phoebe yelled at them as Perry frowned. She had no recollection of being a witch and by the look on Peyton's face neither did she. Peyton sighed in frustration to the youngest witch.

"Okay I am going to fix this. Piper! Paige! Jared! DJ! Get your asses down here right now!" Peyton yelled up to the heavens as four people appeared at the lake in bright blue and white lights. The three witches gasped slightly as they stepped back.

"Okay freezing your uncle; Perry is so not cool." Jared yelled at the middle Charmed One in anger as she looked at him with a look of what? Phoebe gasped in shock as realisation came over her. They had all known the truth and had lied to her.

"Oh my god you all knew. Was I the only one that didn't know anything. I bet that you all had a right laugh at me." Phoebe gaped out in fear, pain and hate. She hated that she was being left out on what was supposed to be important to her. She needed to know the truth. It was her power. Peyton sighed in frustration again.

"Phoebe, me and Perry did not know about our powers. I don't know how if what you said is true. But we never knew, Phoebe. Tell her." Peyton told the others in fear for her sister. She didn't want to lose her after just losing her mother. Phoebe was too vulnerable to herself and the world right now. And she couldn't have that.

"Phoebe, Peyton is telling the truth. Your mother and Aunts put a memory spell on your sisters the day you were born. And then she bound your powers. Only us and your mothers and Aunts knew. But don't blame them Phoebe. Psyche had just died. And Priya wanted to stop that from happening to you and your sisters." Jared told the young witches knowing that the girls would fall apart of they didn't know the truth. If they blamed themselves it would destroy them all. Phoebe froze at hearing this as Perry and Peyton gasped.

"So, they never knew anything? They never lied to me." Phoebe whispered in hope that her sisters hadn't lied to her all of these years. Peyton laughed at her sisters words with glee as Perry joined into the laugh.

"Of course we didn't baby sister. We would never lie to you like that. I am so sorry, Phoebe. If I had known I would have told you." Peyton told her little sister as she pulled the teenager away fro the water's edge. She would be lying if she had said that she thought that her mother and Aunts had vanquished this demon that had killed their Grams.

"We both would have. Charmed forever?" Perry asked the other two with a humour and loving look to her sisters. She loved them so much. Her sisters. Peyton and Phoebe smiled at their sister with joy and love.

"Charmed forever." Phoebe and Peyton spoke together as the three girls hugged one another in love. The others watched on with a smile as they all looked at the three Charmed women. They were better than the last Charmed Ones. They were like the originals. The best Charmed Ones. Phoebe felt the forms of another vision coming to her mind.

_Peyton, Perry and Phoebe were sitting in the living room of the Halliwell Manor as they hugged one another. Perry kissed Peyton and Phoebe on the heads as they all laughed._

"_You know I love you guys so much." Perry told her sisters as she hugged them around their necks. Peyton and Phoebe laughed as they all looked at one another._

"_Yeah well you needed more space than I ever did." Peyton told her sister in all honesty as she acted as if she didn't really care that much about the subject. Phoebe smirked at her sister._

"_Yeah, and now you and Mr cutie can have some love without anyone being any the wiser. I for one think it is amazing." Phoebe said with a wicked smirk as Perry hit her little sister on the head playfully. Peyton gasped at the way the younger girl had spoke._

"_Phoebe! You are eighteen year old please don't talk like that. But your right. I'm happy that your not leaving Perry. Cause we need you. And not just as the Charmed Ones." Peyton told her little sister with sincerity as Phoebe nodded her head to emphasise her agreement on the subject. Perry just smiled at them._

"_Yeah well I love you guys too. Charmed forever?" Perry asked her two sisters as if that was what she always asked the two. The other two laughed with delight as they smiled at one another. Happy for the break._

"_Charmed forever. And proud of it." Peyton and Phoebe said together with glee as they looked at one another with smiles. Life had never been better._

Phoebe gasped as she came out of the vision and smiled at her two sisters as she pulled them into another hug. The others looked on happily confused at the youngest witch.

"What did you see, Pheebs?" Paige asked her little cousin with a smile as she knew about the vision that her cousin had just had. Phoebe smiled at Paige before looking at her sisters.

"Us. In three years. We were together and we were happy. And Perry had a mister cutie in our house." Phoebe told everyone with a wicked smile as Perry and Peyton both looked at her with a gasping smile. Phoebe just looked at them with a knowing look.

"What guy? Come on, little sister, what guy has Perry stashed away. Cause this is something we have to know." Peyton asked her sister with a look of humours glee. She was happy to know that Perry would move on from the guy that she was dating. And by the sounds of it, it was going to be soon. Which was good for her.

"Yeah, well I don't know who he is. All I know is that she has a guy who is moving in with us in three short years. So get a move on Halliwell." Phoebe told her big sister with happiness as Perry hit her playfully over the head causing her to hug her sisters again. She was happy that they were sisters. They needed each other more than they would ever know. They were the Charmed Ones.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Peyton stood in P3 as she began serving the drinks to the customers with a smile. She was so happy that her powers hadn't caused any havoc today. Especially after she had thrown Jared threw a window when he was taking about their heritage.

"Hey, Peyton, your sister is on the phone. She asked if she could borrow that dress of yours for her date at Charmed?" The barman spoke to the witch as Peyton served some drinks to the customers. Peyton smiled. She might not have been a psychic like Phoebe but even she could predict the phone call.

"All depends on what sister is asking Rick. If it's Phoebe then hell no. if it's Perry then it depends on which dress." Peyton spoke out as she took a swig of her own drink. The barman smiled at Peyton knowing exactly what she was doing as he spoke sown the phone.

"Its Phoebe. And she said that if you don't let her then she is not going to that training course tomorrow after school." The barman told the elder Halliwell as Peyton rolled her eyes at what her little sister had said. It seemed that Phoebe was going to be a blackmailing pain in the ass. Peyton served another few drinks with a fake smile.

"Tell her that if she borrows my dress then she better have the money to pay for said dress. And if it's wrecked then she's going to hell a lot sooner than she thought that she was." Peyton told the barman with a smirk as she waited for what would be the perfect Phoebe Halliwell reply.

"She said good luck with that. And be seeing you." The barman said to her as he put the phone back down on the hook. He walked over to the young witch and grabbed the bottle next to her as poured out two shots. He smiled as he passed one to Peyton.

"No offence, Peyton, but you look like you need this drink." The barman spoke to her with a small smile as he drank the shot. Peyton smirked at the elder man as she drank her own shot.

"Thanks a lot for the shot, Rick. I really did need it. Now we better get to work before we have no work." Peyton told the barman as she started serving the drinks unaware of the woman that was staring at her. The woman walked up to the barman. She needed to be sure about the girl.

"Hi, I'm looking for Prue, Piper or Phoebe Halliwell. Do you know where I can find them?" The woman spoke to the barman ad Rick looked away from the woman to find Peyton. Peyton looked at him in confusion.

"Eh, Peyton, there's this woman looking for a Prue, Piper or Phoebe Halliwell. Do you think that you could do something." Rick asked her as Peyton spared a glance to the woman at the side. She smiled at Rick and nodded her head as she served another drink.

"Eh yeah sure just give me a sec. and I will be right with her." Peyton told him as she looked at the woman again with even more confusion. She didn't know what to think of her. Peyton served another drink before walking over to the woman.

"Hi, I'm Peyton Halliwell, I heard you tell my barman that you are looking for my cousin and sister. Phoebe and Piper Halliwell." Peyton spoke to the woman as served herself a drink. The woman looked her up and down appraisingly before stuttering.

"What year is it exactly?" the woman asked the young witch in confusion over the Halliwells. Peyton looked at her in confusion. She didn't understand. Was this woman drunk? Peyton sighed. She didn't have time to deal with this crap.

"I'm sorry. Who did you say that you were?" Peyton asked the woman with confusion as she tried to detect who this woman was and what she wanted with her baby sister and cousin. She was concerned for the younger women.

"I didn't say. I am Hannah Webster. I was looking for Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell." the woman now known as Hannah spoke to the eldest Charmed One. Peyton looked at her confused as she knew that there was no Prue Halliwell in her family line.

"Yeah well I don't know any Prue Halliwell but Phoebe is my little sister. And if you must know. It is 2144. Now what do you want?" Peyton asked the woman with a look of storm. The woman gasped with shock at hearing this which caused Peyton to step back slightly. She didn't understand what the hell was going on?

"2144? That's not possible. That would mean I was banished for one hundred and forty-six years." Hannah complained in confusion as realization came over Peyton. She knew who this woman was. And that scared her slightly.

"What? You better be kidding me? This is my work you bitch! I swear to god we don't have any privacy anymore. And it sucks! What the hell do you want?" Peyton yelled in pure anger and frustration as she looked at the thing in front of her. Realisation came over Hannah now as she looked at the woman realizing that she was a Halliwell witch.

"Well I never knew that I could invoke such a reaction you little witch." Hannah told the young witch with a vicious smirk as she glared at the witch. Peyton glared back in pissed off rage. She had had enough of these demons.

"Get the hell out of my club! Unless you want me to throw you out. And you come anywhere near Phoebe or Piper and I swear to god I will end you!" Peyton yelled out to the warlock in front of her with pure anger as she glared at her. Hannah laughed at the Halliwell. She had never seen this much anger when she had met the Halliwells years ago.

"Good luck with that witch." Hannah told her with a look of glee at the stormy attitude on the young witch's face. She loved that she could make the child fell like this even after a century and a hafe of being dead. Hannah gave one last smirk before walking away.

"Rick, get my sisters on the phone right now. I'll be in the office." Peyton spoke to the barman as he nodded his head in concern for the younger witch before he walked away from her to phone the sisters. Peyton walked away towards the office. The phone rang a second later.

"Hey Peyton I didn't ruin your dress alright. So why in the hell are you phoning me?" Phoebe spoke down the phone with a very frustrated tone. Peyton just rolled her eyes at her sister's words. She was already used to this with Phoebe.

"I second Phoebe's reaction to the phone call." Perry's voice came through the phone. Peyton heard the frustration in her voice too as she smirked at the tone. She also heard the gasp of Phoebe come through the phone.

"You called Perry too. Peyton, what in the hell is going on?" Phoebe asked in compete shock as Peyton smirked again. Phoebe was so predictable. Peyton paused, not really sure what to say to her younger sisters.

"A warlock that is nearly two hundred came into the club. And she's looking for three women. Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell." Peyton finally told her sisters with a look of distain as she thought about what else she should say to the other two. She could feel the shock of the other two witches.

"What? Peyton I swear I never did anything. I don't have anything to do with this warlock." Phoebe complained to her sisters in anger at the thought of her having anything to do with this. Peyton felt a string of her heart at hearing the complaint in her sister's voice. Not to mention the begging like tone that Phoebe's voice held.

"I know you don't Phoebe. Hey, are any of you at the house?" Peyton told her youngest sister before asking her sisters the next question. She was desperate for Phoebe and Perry to be safe. And that woman for some reason scared her. Mostly because they didn't know anything about her.

"I'm at the house. So, what am I looking for Pay?" Perry told her sister through the phone as Peyton nodded her head. She knew that Peyton was the best to handle this situation. She was more of the study type than what Phoebe was.

"Look for anything on Hannah Webster. And look through our family tree. See if you can find sisters called Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Talk to you later. And both of you please be careful. Especially you Phoebe. She knows your name." Peyton told her sisters with a desperation of hope that the two of them would be safe. She couldn't lose Phoebe and Perry after losing her mother and Aunts. And this warlock seemed to be gunning for them all.

"Okay, Pay. I'll be careful as long as you two are careful." Phoebe answered back to her big sister. Peyton smiled at the way her sister had spoke. She was really proud of her little sister for how she had changed so much in such a short space of time. Peyton put the phone down and stood up as she grabbed her jacket, bag and keys and left the room. Peyton walked out and looked at the barman.

"Rick, I've gotta go. Can you take care of everything. Close up and stuff." Peyton asked the barman as he nodded to the witch with concern as she gave him a nod of her head before leaving the club. She needed to get back home to help Perry.

Perry walked up into the attic to look through the book for the person that Peyton had been talking about. She turned to look at a selection of books that said "Halliwell Family". Perry walked over and opened the book and found a family tree. Searching for what she needed she gasped.

"Prudence Halliwell born 1970, Piper Halliwell born 1973, Phoebe Halliwell born 1975, Paige Matthews born 1977 and Paula Adams born 1978." Perry read aloud as she looked through the box some more. It was then that she found two pictures. One of three young women in their twenties and the other of two of the women from the last picture and one other. She looked down in the box to find something else.

"Phoebe Halliwell." She read as she opened the book to the middle page to find a picture of the women from the photos. She looked under one to see words.

"Me and my big sisters, Prue and Piper." Perry read out as she smiled at the picture gently. This was the type of thing that her Phoebe would do as a child. She looked at the three women in the picture. It was so weird to think of these three women as family. She wondered who they came from. What one of the four sisters was her ancestor.

"Great I found the Halliwell sisters. Now who are they?" Perry asked herself as she looked away from the pictures with a slight smile. The women looked so happy. Perry walked away from the pictures and towards the book.

"Now what am I looking for?" Perry asked herself as she looked through the book. She paused when something caught her eyes. She looked down to see that it said "The Charmed Ones". Perry glanced down at the page as she read through some of the words. Some of them seemed familiar. The door bell rang startling the witch. Perry groaned.

"This is just great." Perry yelled out as she walked down the stairs to see who was at the door. The bell kept ringing and ringing. Perry walked over to the door with a groan as she opened the door. She stepped back slightly when she saw an unfamiliar woman.

"Hello, can I help you ma'am?" Perry asked the woman with a slightly flustered voice. The woman smiled at her which caused her to step further into the house. The woman smiled at her. And Perry lightly smiled back at her.

"I'm looking for the Halliwells. Do you know where I can find them Ms?" The woman asked the younger woman with a smirk as Perry smiled back lightly. She could tell that this woman was more than likely the warlock that was after them.

"Perry. My name is Angela Perry. And I'm so sorry Ma'am but I don't know any Halliwells. You might want to check the phone book or something." Perry spoke to the woman with a fake smile as the woman smiled back at her. Perry sighed in relief but froze when she noticed her cousin Paige coming up to the door.

"You know Per, things are not really working for me at Piper's dorm. So, can I stay here with you, Peyton and Phoebe?" Paige asked as she came up the stairs to meet her cousin. She froze when she saw the woman in front of her cousin. Perry let a pull of fear consume her at this sight.

"Piper? Phoebe? So, you must be the Halliwells. Oh, how nice of you to try and stop me." The woman spoke to the two witches as she turned around and threw an energy ball at the younger witch. Perry screamed as she threw up her hands to freeze everything. But not before the energy ball hit Paige. Perry ran to her cousin.

"Oh my god, Paige. Paige, sweetie, wake up. Wake up! Jared! DJ! Help me!" Perry screamed into the sky as she called and screamed for help. Jared and DJ both orbed into the Manor and came out. The sight that greeted him made him come running to his daughter.

"Paige! Oh my god, Paige. Who did this Perry?" Jared asked as he looked at his daughter with concern. When Perry didn't give him an answer he shook her. DJ pulled him away as he checked on Paige to make sure that she was alright. Perry took a deep breathe.

"Her. She was looking for Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. She threw some blue ball at her. I froze her." Perry told the two men hysterically. DJ walked over to the younger witch and pulled her into a hug to comfort her just as a car pulled up. They all so Peyton run out the car to her sister.

"Oh my god, Perry. What happened, Per?" Peyton asked her sister and noticed the hysterical look on Peyton's face as she pulled her sister away from DJ and towards her. Perry pointed to the frozen woman. Peyton growled as she threw the warlock into the house using her telekinesis. She stormed into the house as Perry followed her.

"I told you to stay the hell away from my family you bitch." Peyton yelled at the warlock in anger as she threw her into the wall. Peyton glanced at Perry as Perry froze the demon. DJ walked into the room with Jared and Paige.

"Paige, go and get Phoebe. We need her power to kill this warlock." Peyton yelled at her cousin with anger as Paige nodded and orbed away to find Phoebe. Peyton ran up the stairs as Perry looked at the warlock.

"What are we going to do, Uncle Jared? How do we vanquish this warlock?" Perry asked her Uncle in concern for her sisters and cousins. Jared shook his head. He had never known anything about this demon. It was well before his time.

"I don't know, Perry. But I am telling you, kiddo. This bitch is going to die for what she tried to do to my daughter." Jared promised with a look a distain for the frozen warlock. Perry nodded her head as DJ looked at Jared with a look of realization.

"Jared I'm gonna go and call Andy. He knew the sisters before either of us. He might be able to help." DJ announced to the group with slight desperation. Jared looked at him in slight fear. He knew that bringing in Andy Trudeau meant that this was serious. Especially since he wasn't aloud in the Manor anymore.

"DJ I don't think that that's a good idea. Prudence always said that Andy was never going to get near another Halliwell again. She'll be pissed." Jared told his friend with a look of fear. They all knew that even though she was dead Prudence Halliwell had quite the anger. An anger that scared Jared more than anything Priya, Pam or Prissy Halliwell had done.

"She's dead and this son of a bitch tried to kill your kid. We need to talk to Andy. Andy!" DJ screamed into the sky with new found confidence. He knew that despite everything Prudence wouldn't want these girls to die. Orbs circled around the room to reveal Andy Trudeau.

"DJ, I'm surprised that you called. Why are we at the Manor. You and I both know that Prudence made it clear that I was never to come back here." Andy spoke to the man in front of him unaware of the woman coming down the stairs with a look of pissed off anger as she stared into his back.

"Yeah well Prudence is dead. Now you either help us or get the hell out of my house!" Peyton spoke as she came down the stairs. Everyone looked up at her and Andy looked surprised. He smirked at the woman as he looked up at her.

"She is just like Prudence. Now what do you ladies want?" Andy spoke as he got rid of the nostalgic feeling that was in him. And went straight back to business. He didn't want to think about Prudence right now. Orbs appeared in the room to reveal Paige and Phoebe. Phoebe looked around the room slightly confused.

"Hey, guys is everything alright? Paige didn't tell me what happened? Who the hell is the guy and who is the frozen chick?" Phoebe asked the room in a confused voice as she looked at the new un frozen man. Andy turned to look at what Phoebe was looking at and he froze.

"Oh my god that is Hannah." Andy spoke in slight fear as he looked at the woman that was frozen in the comer. Peyton and Perry looked at him in confusion and fear as Jared and DJ looked at her in shock at Andy as Paige and Phoebe looked on scared.

"You know her? Good now you can tell us how to kill her." Peyton asked the whitelighter in front of him with hope that he would know what to do for her. Perry grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it. Phoebe walked over to her sisters and took Perry's hand.

"I don't know how they did it. I was mortal when they vanquished her." Andy told the three girls apologetically as Peyton looked up at him in anger and fear for her sisters' lives. Perry looked and saw the rage on her face.

"Then what the hell good are you." Peyton yelled at him in anger and betrayal that terrified Andy. Mostly because that was the same look that Prudence had given him so many times in the past. And that was what scared him. The group were so involved in what they were doing that they didn't notice that the warlock had unfroze.

"Well, well, well, Inspector Trudeau. Nice to see you again. Now if you don't mind I am going to kill the rest of the Halliwells. And who do we have here?" Hannah spoke in a seductive like voice as she turned from Andy to look at the youngest Halliwell. Phoebe glared at Hannah defiantly as she stepped forward.

"Phoebe, get over here now." Peyton yelled in protective anger as she pulled Phoebe back behind her in fear. Hannah smirked as she heard the youngest Halliwell's name. Phoebe.

"Phoebe Halliwell. Nice to meet you. And now I am going to kill you." Hannah spoke as she stepped closer to the youngest Halliwell. Phoebe glared at her as Hannah conjured an energy ball. Perry stepped back knowing what the ball of energy could do after seeing Paige nearly die.

"Phoebe. Perry. Get out of here now!" Peyton yelled at her sisters as she stood in front of the woman that was trying to kill her family. Hannah threw a energy ball at her as Peyton threw her hand out making it fly back to the warlock. But Hannah just shape shifted into a bat and flew out of the open window. Peyton glared at the open window in frustration.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Peyton glared at the three men in anger. They had to know something about the truth. And they had already lied to them there entire lives. She noticed that Phoebe and Perry had walked into the lounge and sat down. Peyton turned to her cousins.

"Piper I want you to take Paige and yourself back to the dorm room. No arguments. You can come back tomorrow." Peyton told the young woman in front of her with concern. Piper shook her head but one look at Paige told her that Peyton was right. Paige needed to get home.

"Fine but if you need us. Call us. Paige might be out for now but I'm not." Piper told her big cousin as she walked over to Paige and orbed the both of them out of the room. Peyton looked on before she turned to look at the three men.

"Okay now that my cousins are gone you three sit down. Uncle Jared I love you and all but I swear to god if you know anything about Hannah then you need to tell me right now." Peyton told her Uncle with a look of desperation as she looked at her sisters. Jared, Andy and DJ walked into the living room as Andy looked at Phoebe and Perry. They all reminded him of Prudence, Piper and Phoebe. And to be honest that hurt.

"Peyton if I had known I would have told you sweetheart. I knew Prudence, Piper and Phoebe. But I never knew them as long as Andy and DJ." Jared told his eldest niece with sympathy. He looked to the other men hoping that they knew the truth. He didn't want to lose those girls like he had lost his wife and sister-in-laws.

"Okay. You go and check on my little cousins. Make sure that they are alright. Love you." Peyton told her Uncle as she walked over to her Uncle to hug him. Jared hugged his niece back in hopes that the three new Charmed Ones would survive what was to come.

"You too. Take care of yourself Peyton. And keep my nieces safe too." Jared told the woman as he looked over at the other two women and nodded a goodbye. Phoebe and Perry nodded back before Jared orbed out of the room. Peyton turned to look at the other two men still left in the room.

"Okay next we are going to have DJ and Andy you keep your ass on that chair or so help me god." Peyton told the other man as Andy nodded his head to the witch. He knew the threat well. Prudence always used that threat. And even though Peyton was new to the witching world the girl was a seventh Generation Charmed One. Really powerful.

"Peyton! Can we stop this. We need to stop Hannah before she kills us. We are vulnerable. Especially Phoebe." Perry called to her sister with disagreement. Which soon changed to concern. Everyone in the room turned to look at the teenager. Phoebe had a look of anger on her face.

"Why especially me? I'm no more vulnerable than you two." Phoebe asked her two sisters in anger. She was not vulnerable just because she was the youngest. She was just as powerful as the other two. Hell she had saved their asses against Riley. Perry looked at the younger girl and crouched down in front of her.

"Pheebs, I can freeze her and Peyton can use telekinesis on her. But you can't do anything. You don't have an active power." Perry told her younger sister as she tried to get it across to Phoebe that she was more vulnerable than her and Peyton. Phoebe shook her head in disagreement.

"That does not mean that I can not fight this demon. I can still fight." Phoebe yelled at Perry in anger as she looked up at Peyton and the two men to tell Perry that she could do it. She was just as powerful as the other two. Peyton walked over to her youngest sister.

"No, Perry's right. Phoebe is vulnerable. Now you two better tell me how to defeat this demon before my little sister is killed." Peyton yelled as she looked away from the youngster. She didn't want to have to look at Phoebe after saying that. DJ looked at Andy questioningly.

"Well go ahead Andy. you knew the sisters back them. Hell, you were dating Prudence back then. So what happened?" DJ told the older man with a pointed look.

"I don't really know what happened. All I know is that Prudence was arrested. Hannah and Rex were responsible. I find out the truth but Hannah and Rex are gone. That's all I know." Andy told the group as they all looked at him. Peyton sighed before she turned to look at her baby sister again. Phoebe looked up at her.

"Fine then. Phoebe do you know how to do a summoning ritual." Peyton asked as she turned to look at her baby sister. She thought this this might make Phoebe feel a little bit better. Phoebe nodded her head emphasisiastically. Andy looked at them confused.

"A summoning ritual? What in the hell are you going to do? It's to soon to summon Priya, Pamela or Prisca." Andy told the three women in an all knowing way. He had been through this already with his niece Prue Halliwell. Phoebe and Perry frowned at him while Peyton just smirked at him. She knew what she was doing.

"Okay. But last time I checked I don't know Prudence, Piper or Phoebe Halliwell. Or at least those sisters." Peyton told the oldest with a bright smirk. Andy stuttered a little as his face lost colour while DJ let out a strangled laugh at the look of Andy.

"What? You can't summon them. You don't even know them." Andy called out to the eldest witch with anger and an edge of fear. Peyton raised her eyebrows at the whitelighter with a look of distain. Since when did he tell her what she can and can not do.

"Oh I think I can. Perry go with Phoebe and find a way to summon Prudence, Piper and Phoebe." Peyton told her sisters as she looked at them. Phoebe and Perry nodded their heads before walking up the stairs to start the spell as Peyton stayed. DJ looked at her in sympathy.

"Peyton, I'm sorry that we didn't tell you about the whole witch thing. But Priya only ever wanted to protect you guys." DJ told the witch in front of him trying to make her understand why he did what he did. Why Priya did what she did. Peyton shook her head in anger. Right now the very thought of this was angering her.

"Well she didn't do a very good job if that bitch tried to kill Paige in front of Perry. And then she tried to kill Phoebe." Peyton yelled in barley contained rage. She had had enough with defending her mother for binding her and her sisters powers. It wasn't right and it has already caused a rift between the sisters. DJ shook his head.

"Peyton, Priya was still your mother and she loved you and your sisters so much. She didn't think that Phoebe would find the book." DJ tried to say as Peyton scoffed at him. DJ knew that the sisters would be angry but he was expecting this from Phoebe not Peyton. He knew that he had to make the witch understand but not right now.

"Yeah well she did and now we might be with them very soon because this bitch is after my family. Andy move your butt up those stairs. Now." Peyton yelled at the man in front of her with anger as she started to go towards the stairs. DJ smirked at a gob smacked Andy. Andy suddenly stood up and walked towards the witch.

"Wait, what are you kidding me? Why do I have to go up there? Prudence would kill me if she saw me back in this house." Andy spoke with a slightly fearful voice but with one darkening glare from Peyton and things changed. DJ smirked again at the way Peyton made Andy fearful. All three of them trekked up the stairs to the attic. Once they got there they found Perry and Phoebe standing by the book everything all set up.

"That's us all set up. We can go and call Prudence, Piper and Phoebe now." Phoebe spoke in her typical teenaged way as she looked up to see the two whitelighters in the room. She didn't get why they were there. Peyton nodded and walked over to the book.

_Hear these words_

_Hear my cries_

_Spirit from the other side _

_Come to me I summon thee _

_Cross now the great divide._

Peyton recited as she and her sisters waited for something to happen. Bright lights appeared and turned into three women that all looked ghostly towards the three younger witches. The older women smiled at the younger three sadly.

"I'm so sorry about your mother and Aunts." One of the older women spoke sadly to the young women. DJ looked over at them with a bright smile. He always looked up to these women. The women walked out of the circle and became caporal.

"You guys must be Peyton, Persephone and Phoebe. Hi girls I'm Prudence and these are my sisters Piper and Phoebe." Prudence spoke to the three young woman as they all nodded unconsciously. They had all seem a picture of the three women and they looked so young despite two of them having died of old age. Prudence then saw Andy and frowned.

"Andrew Trudeau what the hell are you doing in my house?" Prudence yelled at the older whitelighter in barley contained anger as Peyton glared at the older witch. This was her house. Andy shied away from his ex knowing how angry Prudence was as Phoebe stepped forward.

"We told him to come here. Listen my cousin was nearly killed by a warlock that had attacked you and your sisters when you were younger and Andy was helping us. And this isn't your house. This is my house. And Peyton's and Perry's house. So don't start." Phoebe yelled at the oldest woman in front of her with an angered tone. Prudence took two steps back from the youngest Halliwell. As Piper and Phoebe both looked at her in shock.

"Wait ago Phoebe. I told you guys that Phoebes were always great. And she just proved it." The older Phoebe spoke with glee as she looked at the youngest Phoebe with a bright smile. The younger Halliwells all looked at her in confusion. As the older women and DJ all laughed.

"Yeah we get it Pheebs." Piper said to her younger sister as she turned to look at the group. At seeing DJ she walked over to him with a smile and hugged him. She hadn't seen this kid in decades and she missed him so much.

"It's really good to see you again Daryl Morris Jr. I hope you've been taking care of yourself." Piper told the boy with a smile as DJ let a tear fall from his eye. He had missed the sisters so much. Peyton glanced at him in sadness as did the older Phoebe and Prudence. They all understood.

"I have Piper. God I missed you girl so much. You where like a second mother to me Piper. I missed that." DJ whispered through tears as the elder Phoebe and Prudence walked over and also gave the whitelighter a hug. Peyton turned slightly to see tears in her younger sisters' eyes. And so she walked over to them as Andy just looked at them. Suddenly Andy went flying into the wall.

"What the hell is going on here?" Piper yelled as everyone turned to find Hannah smirking at all six of the Halliwell witches. All of them glared at her angrily. All of them hating her in their own little way.

"I thought you burned up." Phoebe quirked with sarcasm as she looked at Hannah with anger. It may have been centuries ago but this bitch was not going to hurt her family. Not ever. Hannah smirked at the dead Halliwell. She knew exactly what to do.

"And I thought you girls were dead. Funny hoe those things work. Let me guess the little witches need help." Hannah smirked back to the witches in front of her. Peyton growled at her as she took a protective step in front of her sisters. She had lost her mother and Aunts. She was not going to lose her sisters too.

"Oh I'll show you help bitch." Peyton yelled at the warlock with pissed off anger as she threw her hand out and sent the warlock flying into the wall. Peyton let out a smirk before an energy ball came crashing into her sending her to the ground.

"Peyton!" Perry and Phoebe both screamed as they ran to their sister in fear. The three older woman stood protectively in front of the girls as DJ ran to the blonde haired with to heal her. Peyton roused after feeling a heat slip onto her.

"You have to stick together. You have to be the Power Of Three. Otherwise you are all dead." The older Phoebe told the youngest three as she and her sisters tried to protect the younger ones. They were Phoebe's girls. The last of their line. The younger Phoebe nodded and grabbed hold of each of her sister's hands.

"_Power of Three unite _

_To fight this evil fight. _

_Banish her to the underworld. _

_To save us from this petty fight."_

Phoebe chanted as she let her magic combined with that of her sisters. Hannah glared at the witches with a smirk that nothing had worked when suddenly she blow up into flames than encased her and destroyed her.

"That was quite the delayed reaction. I thought it wasn't going to work." Phoebe whispered as she looked at her sisters and then turned to look at the other people in the room. They all meant something to one another. And it hurt. Peyton looked at her sister.

"Oh god Phoebe, I am so proud of how you handled that sweetie." Peyton spoke to her little sister as she looked back to where the warlock had once stood in shock. She never thought that it would be her Phoebe that would save them. The kid was only fifteen.

"You did really good Pheebs. Mom would really truly be proud of you." Perry told her little sister in agreement as she smiled at her. She knew that this was what Phoebe needed. She needed to know that their mother was proud of her despite their fights.

"You girls did really good. I can tell you for a fact that that wasn't just Phoebe. That was all of you. Working together as one. The power of three working together as one. The power of one." Phoebe told the three girls in front of her as she tried to get it across to the younger witches that if they wanted to survive then they needed to work together as one.

"Just like the book says." DJ said with a bright smirk as he looked to the book of shadows in front of him. Piper nodded her head as she placed her hand on the ancient book and then turned to look at the man in front of her again.

"Yeah sweetheart. Now do us a favour and look after those five girls. And tell Jared to do the same. Do it for us and for Priya, Pamela and Prisca. For Phoebe's Peyton." Piper asked the boy no man in front of her with a sincere smile on her face. She loved how someone from her past. Who she had taught was there to look after her family. DJ smiled back at Piper.

"I will do everything in my power to save these girls. I promise Piper. Phoebe, they will be fine and Prudence. Peyton is way to much like you." DJ told the oldest witch with an edge of happiness in his voice as he looked at the girls in front of him. Peyton smiled at what he said as Prudence beamed at the thought of one of those girls being like him.

"Good. We need more people like me. And I can tell that Phoebe is like our Phoebe and that Perry is like Piper. And they're good." Prudence spoke with sincerity that made Phoebe retract her old thoughts about Prudence. She really was a good person. Phoebe looked up when she felt an arm on her shoulder. Her sister. She smiled.

Peyton put all of the things away after they had sent the three original Charmed Ones back to the ghost land. It had been nice to see what they could possibly be like in the future. Especially since they had grown on her.

"Okay that's everyone gone. And Phoebe went to check on Piper and Paige. So…" Peyton began as she walked into her little sister's old room. But she froze when she noticed Perry lying on her bed with tears in her eyes and a teddy in her arms.

"Perry, sweetie what's wrong kiddo? Why are you crying?" Peyton asked her sister as she walked over to her little sister and drew the teenager into her arms. She knew that they hadn't really had the time to get over their mother but she never realised how much it hurt Perry. The girl always was really close to their mother.

"They are dead, Pay. Mom and the aunts are dead. And before mom died we had an argument. Over something so stupid. And she died. I can't remember the last thing I said to her Peyton." Perry cried to her elder sister. Peyton pulled Perry's face to her shoulder and started to sooth her hair down. She knew that she had to talk to the kid.

"Perry, sweetie, people die and people live. Fights happen but that doesn't mean that you love each other less. And mom loved you Perry." Peyton told her little sister as she pulled Perry closer to herself. She let the tears escape her as well. She was kind of glad that Phoebe had decided to check on Paige and Piper. Cause she had to be the strong one. Especially for Phoebe.

"I just wish that it hadn't been our mom that died. I miss her, Peyton. And I'm scared that I will forget her." Perry whispered to her big sister in fear for what was happening. She didn't want to loose the thought of her mother. She needed to remember her.

"You won't forget about her Perry. Not our mother and not our Aunts. Especially crazy Aunt Prissy. She is just too good." Peyton told her sister with a slight waver in her voice. She needed to be strong but she couldn't keep herself from crying. She hugged Perry deeper needing to be close to her little sister.

"Yeah I guess none of us can ever forget crazy Aunt Prissy." Perry spoke out with a short laugh as she thought about her Aunt Prissy. Prissy had always been crazy. Peyton nodded as she laughed as well.

"And don't you forget it Persephone or else you'll have me to deal with." Peyton told her sister mockingly as she pulled her into a big hug. They loved each other so much. Both girls were interrupted by the arrival of the youngest witch.

"Hey, is everything okay in here?" Phoebe asked in a quiet and yet sad voice as she looked at the two women. Perry and Peyton looked at her and let go of one another as they both walked over to Phoebe.

"Yeah everything is fine sweet girl. How are Paige and Piper?" Peyton asked her sister as she gently gave the little girl hug. Phoebe nodded her head at her sister to inform her yes. Perry looked at her and noticed something strange about her.

"They are both fine. Uncle Jared and DJ arrived before I left. But that was cause Piper had to go to some game." Phoebe spoke to her two elder sisters with a distance in her voice. Everything had just caught up to her now. Now she realised that her mother and Aunts were dead.

"Okay since we have got rid of Hannah; me, you and Piper need to get to the school. We have a game at school." Perry spoke out to her big sister with a slight smile at doing something normal while Phoebe raised her eyebrows to her sister. This was not like Perry Halliwell. Peyton also looks at her with a frown.

"Oh my god is Persephone Halliwell actually happy for once. Now that is a miracle. Pay, I think that Per is possessed." Phoebe hafe joked as she thought about how this whole persona unsuited the young woman and how she needed to act like herself. Perry was the type that was always looking for the other shoe to drop. Peyton let a laugh spill out of her mouth as Perry glared at her youngest sister playfully.

"Ha ha Phoebe Halliwell. And you; as the oldest you should make her stop with the jokes and the sarcasm." Perry told her elder sister accusingly. The whole thing annoyed the hell out of the younger Halliwell witch. Phoebe just smirked at them before walking away as Peyton let her own smirk grace her lips.

"Okay, eh Phoebe are you going to be okay by yourself tonight?" Peyton asked the younger witch with worry and concern as she looked to see that the younger girl was way to tired to go to the game with them. Perry froze slightly. In fear for her kid sister.

"Yeah, actually I'm just a bit tired so I was thinking I could get some shuteye while you guys are at the game. Is that alright with you guys?" Phoebe asked her sisters as she tried to keep her voice from wavering. Peyton looked at her sister and thought. She was scared to leave the kid alone but Phoebe had proven herself today. She needed to give a little.

"Sure. Just get some rest Pheebs. We'll be back later. Don't play with magic while we are gone. Or else I will be throwing you into something." Peyton told her sister with humour as Phoebe let a smile grace her lips at hearing her big sister's trust in her before she nodded her head. Perry let an uneasy smile fall on her lips in fear for her baby sister.

"Yeah sure thing. Just don't use your powers on any of the bitchy cheerleaders." Phoebe told her sisters' with a laugh; despite the fact that she herself was a cheerleader as where the other two witches. Phoebe turned away from them before they each gave her a quick hug and left. Phoebe walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed.

"I miss you so much mom. Why did you guys have to die? Why didn't you tell us about our powers? We could have saved you guys." Phoebe cried as she looked around her room and at the many pictures that graced her bedroom. Pictures of her and her sister. Of her and her cousins. Of her and her aunts and uncle. Of her and her friends. Of her and her father and of her and her mother.

"I'm so sorry momma." Phoebe whispered as she brought a picture of her mother and aunts. It had been taken in their teenaged years and had always made her smile. When she was ten her mother had seen her looking at it way to many times. So her mother had given it to her. She held the picture to her chest and cried. Until she cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Phoebe lay in her bed asleep when she was suddenly startled awake by a ringing of an alarm clock. She gave a confused look to her bedroom wall. She had heard that ringing before. Hell it has been four years since she had heard it. It was her big sister Peyton's alarm clock. She had a dorm room didn't she? Suddenly it all came back to her and she had to suck in a breath.

"When am I going to wake up?" Phoebe whispered to herself as she laid back down on her bed with a frustrated sigh. She felt so tired and her eyes seemed sore. She really couldn't remember a hell of a lot from the day before. Phoebe went to the mirror and fixed herself up. Before going downstairs to the kitchen. Perry glanced at her.

"Do you want a coffee?" Perry asked her little sister with a slightly lightened tone as Phoebe nodded her head for some coffee. Perry got a cup and filled it with steaming hot coffee before passing it to her little sister.

"A Perry for your thoughts." Perry asked her little sister in a slightly questioning tone. Phoebe looked up at her big sister with a slightly wavered smile. It was their own personal joke. And it had been since Perry were twelve. Phoebe looked at her again.

"Everything's fine Perry. I have the day off school for the long weekend and everything is fine." Phoebe told her big sister with a fake peppy smile plastered all over her face. She just hoped that it would work against her sister's ever lasting power of intuition and empathy.

"Pheebs, if something's up then you need to tell me. And you can tell Peyton too. It's our job to take care of you, Phoebe. Let us in." Perry told her baby sister as she let her big sister intuition come over her. She knew in her heart that something was definitely wrong with her little sister. Phoebe looked up at her again.

"I always do, Perry. And it's not your job to take care of me. Or Peyton's job. You heard what Phoebe said. We have to work together. That means equal care of each other." Phoebe told her big sister as she tried to get it across to the elder witch that she wasn't a baby. She didn't need to babied by her big sisters. Especially after what had happened in the past.

"Not going to happen baby sis. We love you way to much to not take care of you. Just ask Peyton." Perry told her baby sister with a smile as she told her sister the truth of how she and Peyton felt about the youngest Halliwell. Phoebe shook her head as she let the tears fall again.

"I think that you two should probably not want to take care of me Perry. That's how people usually die." Phoebe yelled at her big sister with fear and agony as she felt her heart break at saying these words aloud. Perry looked at her sister in shock and fear unable to say anything.

"What? Phoebe Ann Halliwell! You do not think for one second that mom and the aunts died because of you. Because they didn't kiddo." A voice yelled as both teens turned to see their very pissed off big sister. Peyton looked to her sister with fear. She didn't want Phoebe to do anything rash on account of her. Phoebe turned to glare at her.

"Yes they did! Mom bound our powers before I was born. I fought with mom every single day. Hell I had a fight with her before she died. It is my fault." Phoebe yelled at her big sister in anger as she tried to get it across to the older woman that it was her fault. She knew it in her heart that it was her own fault. Even if Peyton didn't.

"No Phoebe it's not. Unless that demon was after you then you didn't kill them." Peyton yelled at her baby sister in anger that Phoebe was even thinking of blaming herself for the deaths of her mother and Aunts. Phoebe went to retort when a familiar pull came over her.

_Phoebe sat on the love seat in the conservatory as she studied away as a demon shimmered in behind her unknown. The demon then went to throw an energy ball at the young Halliwell when he felt a sharp pain as his arms was blown apart. The demon shimmered away before his scream could reach the teen. Phoebe then turned to find her mother and Aunts._

"_Oh my god, Aunt Prissy. Aunt Pam what are you guys doing here?" the teen asked as the two witches just nodded her head. The vision then shifted to the lounge._

"_Great idea, but I think I'll be vanquishing you first witches." A menacing voice growled as the three witches looked up to see three oncoming fireballs. All three women hearted out and reappeared as the fire hit the couch. Priya summoned her fire power but before she had the chance to threw it at the demon sent an energy ball to the witch killing her instantly as she turned to ash. _

"_Priya!" Prissy screamed as Priya was incinerated. Prissy flicked her wrists and the demon but nothing happened. They weren't working. She noticed Pamela wave her hand sending an athame to the demon but he grabbed the knife and sent a telekinetic force which made Pamela go flying as she flew to the wall. _

"_Oh my god Pam!" Prissy screamed again as she ran to her big sister. She bent down to see if her sister was truly dead. She tried to feel for a pulse but there was none. She looked up at the smirking demon and growled. She was about to use her powers when he created a fireball._

"_No!" Prissy screamed as the demon embedded the knife into her heart. Killing her. The demon smirked with laughter. He had finally killed the Charmed Ones. Something no other demon had done before. He then took one more look around before disappearing the way he came leaving three dead witches in his wake._

Phoebe gasped as she came out of the premonition which revealed all of her thoughts. She turned to look at her sister's with a sickening feeling in her stomach.

"I knew it was my fault. My premonition just told me that." Phoebe whispered in a sickening voice as she ran up the stairs to the bathroom and puked Peyton and Perry ran after their little sister. Peyton paused as Perry began comforting the young teenager.

"Phoebe it wasn't your fault. Your premonition is wrong." Perry tried to convince her baby sister with a smile as she tried to keep herself from breaking down. She couldn't believe that all of this was happening.

"Don't you dare patronize me; I know what I saw." Phoebe yelled at her big sister as she let the tears trail down her eyes. Perry took a step back from her little sister. Peyton however walked over to her sister and pulled her into a hug. She held on as Phoebe struggled.

"Phoebe I don't really care what you saw but I can tell you without a doubt that this wasn't your fault." Peyton spoke as she tried to comfort the young teenager. She had to it was her job. And she didn't believe that Phoebe was to blame for the deaths of their mother and Aunts.

"But it was. I had the vision. I saw it." Phoebe called out to her big sister as she staggered out of her embrace. She didn't want to be near her sister's when she had just killed their mother and Aunts. Peyton sighed. She had to do something.

"Okay let me try something.

_Power of the mind_

_Power of the heart_

_Return any memories_

_That have been forgotten. _

_To these Charmed three._

Sucky spell but it could work." Peyton said as they all felt a brightness hit them and encircle their heads. Peyton held her head as visions came to all three of the girls.

"_Momma look what I can do." A little girl called out as she created a ball of water and used her telekinesis to threw it into the sink._

"_Wow, that is great Peyton. My own little water baby." A woman spoke out to the tiny child with a smile as she looked at her. She was so proud of her little baby girl for everything she was doing._

"_I don't just do water Mommy." Peyton spoke as she levitated into the air in front of her mother. Priya smiled as she pulled the small child into her arms._

"_I know sweetheart. Your powers are amazing baby girl. And so are Perry's." Priya told the little girl as she walked into the kitchen with a smile as she took some cookies out of the oven. _

"_Mommy do you think that Phoebe will be like me and Perry. Cause I can make water. Perry can make shocks and big bangs." The little six year old asked her mother with innocence only a six year old could pull off._

"_I am sure that Phoebe will be just as good at using her powers as you and Perry, Peyton." Priya spoke to her eldest daughter just as the vision shifted to another view._

"_Don't cry Mommy. Me and Perry will look after you and the baby." the small girl told her mother with innocence and strength that no seven year old should have to show. Priya smiled at the child as she picked her up into her arms._

"_My precious Peyton, you are such a good girl you know. And I am so sorry baby." Priya told the small child in her arms as she hugged her close to herself. Prissy and Pam looked at her with a gasp of shock and concern for their nieces. As Peyton just looked at her mother confused._

"_Why are you sorry Pre? Priya why are you sorry." Pam asked her sister trying not to show her fears to the elder woman. Or the child. She was scared for her nieces. Mostly because Priya never apologized to her girls. Not ever. She always had to be right. Priya looked at her sisters._

"_After the baby's born, I am going to bind their powers." Priya told them all with an emotionless tone as she stared out to the lake. Peyton shrugged out of her mother's arms. She looked at her mother in anger as the two women gasped again in shock not expecting that._

"_Mom, you can't do that. We need our powers. You know that we do." Peyton yelled at her mother in anger at the very thought of being powerless. She didn't want to lose her powers. Or have Perry and the baby lose their powers either. They needed them. Priya looked sternly at her child._

"_Yeah, Pre I agree with the squirt. In our family your girls need to have their powers. Otherwise what happened to Lena, Patty and Psyche will happen to them. And you know that I am right." Prissy yelled at her big sister in anger as she thought about how bad this could be for the girls. She knew that they were the Charmed Ones. Priya turned to glare at her baby sister._

"_No, P, that will happen if they stay witches. And Peyton Prudence Halliwell, don't you dare argue with me young lady. Am I clear?" Priya told the little girl in a strict voice as she stared down the little girl. Peyton stared up at her mom but nodded her head at her mother._

"_Yes mom. But that doesn't need to mean that I agree. I'm going to go home and see Perry." Peyton spoke to her mother in a dejected voice as the three women looked at the child with sadness. Priya gave her a kiss on the head before the child disappeared in a bright pink heart. Priya looked away from where her child was and put a hand on her rounded belly. Just as it shifted for the second time._

_A seven year old Peyton was walking into the living room when suddenly a scary looking person appeared in the room. Peyton screamed just as Priya appeared and threw a fireball at the demon killing it._

_A four year old Perry was playing with her cousin Piper when a demon shimmered in and threw an energy ball at Perry when Piper froze the demon._

"_Mommy theirs a demon in the house." Piper called out as the older three women ran out and said a spell as the demon blew to pieces leaving Perry crying._

_A five year old Phoebe was playing with one of her toys when a demon shimmered in attacked her. Priya walked in to find her baby on the floor bloody with a demon in front of her. Priya sent a fireball at it and then it blew up as Priya ran to the child. Just as a nine year old Perry and a twelve year old Peyton did._

_A fifteen year old Phoebe sat on the love seat in the conservatory as she studied away as a demon shimmered in behind her unknown. The demon then went to throw an energy ball at the young Halliwell when he felt a sharp pain as his arms was blown apart. The demon shimmered away before his scream could reach the teen. Phoebe then turned to find her mother and Aunts._

"_Oh my god, Aunt Prissy. Aunt Pam what are you guys doing here?" the teen asked as the two witches just nodded her head._

All three girls gasped as the last vision of the past hit them. Peyton let out a small gasp as she looked at her sisters. She saw the look of pain and fear in Phoebe's eyes. Peyton walked over and pulled Phoebe into a tight embrace. She had nearly lost her baby sister ten years ago. And their was probably more than times than that over the years.

"Oh my god sweetie I love you so much my darling. I love you Pheebs." Peyton whispered to her baby sister as she pulled the small teen into her arms. Perry looked at them slightly as Peyton drew one of her arms out to pull Perry into the hug.

"It's all going to be okay. Phoebe, you did not kill our mother. She was doing her job by protecting you. I don't blame you." Peyton whispered into her baby sister's long dark brown hair with a sad smile. Perry let go of her own stray tears as she clung on to her sisters. They needed each other.

"Peyton's right little one. You, me and Peyton meant the world to mom. She loved us more than anything and she would never give us up. She would never blame you. Not ever." Perry whispered to her sister in pain as she let the tears run down her eyes. Phoebe just shrugged as she pulled closer to her big sisters.

"We'll get through this Phoebe. I promise. The power of three. Charmed together." Peyton spoke to her with a smile as she hugged her sisters closer to her. She needed them so much. Phoebe let out a sigh as she gripped her big sisters even more tightly than she thought possible. They needed each other. She knew that.

"Thank you Peyton. Perry. I really needed that." Phoebe whispered to her big sisters as she stopped crying. Peyton reluctantly pulled away from her sisters as she looked straight to Phoebe with a hafe smile.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry. I wish that I could stay here with you but I have to get to class. I'll be back soon. And Perry will be here for a while." Peyton told the little girl in front of her with a slight frown. She wished so much that she didn't have to. She wanted to stay with her sister. Actually she needed to see her sisters. Phoebe nodded her head.

"I'll be fine. If you have to get to class then you have to get to class. I have to get ready for school anyway or Paige will worry." Phoebe told both of her little sisters with a fake smile as she looked away from them. Peyton gave her a concern glance as she turned to see that Perry was doing the exact same as her.

"Phoebe I could call your teachers and tell them that you won't be in today. I mean you don't look like you need school right now." Peyton told the youngster with a small smile as she tried to be strong for her. And if Phoebe wasn't up for school then Peyton was most definitely not going to make her. Especially not after that breakdown.

"No, I need to go to school. And Perry you need to check out some hot guy." Phoebe told her sister with a small smile as she changed the subject. She was more than happy to create a situation for Perry and keep the attention off of her. Perry glared at her as Peyton rose her eyebrows in curiosity.

"What hot guy? I didn't meet any hot guys." Perry asked with her even glare as she looked irritably to her little sister. Peyton watched both girls with mild amusement as Phoebe smirked at her sister. She knew that bringing up the hottie that seemed to be plaguing Perry's mind would do the trick. It always did.

"You liar. You met him the day we vanquished Riley and if you don't stop thinking about him and go to him then I swear to god that I will got to him and get him for myself." Phoebe responded to her sister with a renewed confidence. She knew that she had well and truly switched the attention on herself towards her sister. Perry then growled at her.

"You wouldn't be his type Pheebs. I mean he seemed to like girls like me and your not really like me." Perry told her with a smirk as she growled at her slightly pissed at the way she acted around her and the way Phoebe acted with boys. Phoebe smirked at her sister as Peyton stayed quiet while giving her sisters a smile.

"Nice save and thanks for admitting the truth P. I love you lots and I'm gonna get going. See ya big sisters." Phoebe told her big sisters with fake determination as she gave them both one quick hug before walking away from the two of them. They both looked after her with their own concern and confusion as they both frowned.

"Okay what in the hell happened there." Perry asked not quite understanding what had happened only two minutes ago. Peyton frowned as she looked to were her sister had left. She didn't understand either. But knowing her baby sister none of it could be a good thing.

"I have no idea and I don't like it. Just make sure to keep an eye on her. I'm at school all day. And talk to that guy. He sounds yummy." Peyton spoke to her little sister as she pulled Perry into a hug. Perry hugged back both unaware that they were being watched by their baby sister. Phoebe stepped back from the other Halliwells and walked up the stairs dejectedly.

"Great. Now my sisters are worried about me. There has got to be something in this book that can help." Phoebe whispered to herself in determination as she walked in the attic and over to the book of Shadows. As soon as she got close the book opened by itself and moved to a certain page. Phoebe looked at the book in shock before looking at the page in shock.

"Wow, that was so freaky. Wait a minute. Fearless spell? How in the hell is that gonna help?" Phoebe asked herself as she looked down at the spell in the book. She was about to turn the page when she stopped herself. Some of the words were exactly what she needed right now.

"_Locked in, boxed in full of fear,_

_My panic grows manic, till I can't hear._

_In need of reprieve, so I can breathe,_

_Remove my fear please, make it leave."_

Phoebe recited the spell as a golden glow came over her body and sending shockwaves. She looked over to the book and smiled a confident smile. She was going to beat whatever came at her. She walked out of the attic and grabbed her bag before leaving for school with new determination.

Perry walked into the college and walked towards it's coffee shop. She was desperate to get her early coffee fix before she lost all hopes with reality. She had had some coffee earlier but because of Phoebe's little breakdown it was cut short.

"Hi can I get a coffee?" Perry asked with a smile to the person on the other side of the counter. She still didn't understand why she didn't just go to Charmed for her coffee fix when she could get it for free there. She turned and froze in shock and what she saw.

"Hello Persephone Halliwell, it's nice seeing you again." Nathan Baxter spoke to the nineteen year old witch at the counter as he walked over to her as Perry stormed out of the coffee shop with Nathan right behind her holding a cup of coffee and a box of food. She turned to glare at him when it looked like he wasn't going away.

"It's Perry. And I'm not sure how I feel about seeing you again. Nathan Baxter." Perry spoke with an evil glare to the man in front of her. She did not like him one bit. Well that was a total lie but he didn't need to know that. Nathan smirked at her as he caught her out.

"Well it's a good thing that you at least remember my name my name. And I know your name is Perry. I just wanted to see your reaction." Nathan told her with a cheap smile as he set his plan to charm the middle Charmed one into telling him some much needed information. He was ready to do what he was supposed to do now.

"And were you satisfied by the reaction that you got. Cause I could give you an even better one it you want." Perry growled at the man in front of her with as much hatred and anger that she could get away with without this all seeming to premeditated. Nathan smiled at her as he tried to use his Nathan Baxter charm on the witch.

"Or I could just be happy with that beautiful smile of yours Perry." Nathan spoke as he tried to charm the middle Halliwell girl into talking to him. He didn't understand why he was really starting with Perry when there was Phoebe or even Peyton to start with. But Peyton had a boyfriend right now and Phoebe was a bit to young.

"Well thanks Nathan. Now I better get going I need to get some studying done before I have to pick up my sister." Perry complained as she tried to get away from Nathan. It wasn't as if she didn't like Nathan because she did but she didn't want to prove Phoebe right. Nathan smirked at his opening into getting to Perry. He knew what to do now.

"Your sister? You have a sister. What's her name? Why do you need to pick her up?" Nathan asked as he tried to get a reaction out of the middle Charmed one. He knew that by mentioning her sister that he was definitely get a reaction out of the girl. Especially if they were talking about the youngest Halliwell.

"I need to pick her up because she is fifteen years old. She can't drive for another year yet. And her name is Phoebe. Not that it's any of your business." Perry yelled silently to Nathan as he cocked his head to the side. He had to admit he really liked this side of Persephone Halliwell. It told him a lot about her. He smiled.

"Fifteen year old Phoebe. Do you have any other sisters?" Nathan asked the witch as he tried to get as much information on her and her sisters that he could. He would need that information for future references. Perry glared at him slightly. She really didn't really want to talk about her family with the man in front of her.

"I have a big sister called Peyton. She is twenty-one. And I have no brothers. Again that's none of your business either. So how about you? Do you have a sister or a brother?" Perry quirked back to the man in front of her with a slightly ill-mannered tone that she wasn't used to hearing from her own mouth. Nathan inwardly smiled at the question knowing that he had her with that one.

"No, I don't have any family. They all died years ago." Nathan responded to the question that the witch was asking him with a small smile. Perry looked at him in sadness and devastation for having even mentioned it. She felt bad for the man since having lost the adult members of her family.

"I'm so sorry Nathan. I didn't mean to…." Perry apologised sadly to the man in front of her. She knew more than anything what it was like to lose your family and here she was bringing it up to the man like a total bitch. Nathan gave her an innocent smile. She seemed to have a thing for him.

"Its alright Perry. I lost them so long ago I hardly remember them. But the way your acting tells me that you lost someone recently. I'm sorry about that." Nathan told the woman in front of him sadly as he inwardly thanked his genius mind. Perry smiled back at the man in front of her sadly. She could at least relate to what he was saying.

"Yeah I did lose someone. The day that you and I met was the day after my mother and Aunts funeral. They died a few weeks ago. It's still kind of hard to deal with." Perry responded to the man in front of her with a small sad smile on her face. She still really missed her family. Nathan frowned sadly to the woman in front of him.

"I can understand that. Hey do you want to go out sometime? You know just to hang out. Study or something." Nathan asked the witch in front of him as he tried his hardest to get her to agree to what he was saying. Perry's smile faded as she looked over to the man in front of her. She smiled innocently to him. She really did like him but what if he was like Riley.

"Or something. Sorry but to be honest I just got out of a bad relationship. The guy has literally vanished." Perry told the man in front of her with fake sadness despite the tiny smile that was forming at the side of her mouth. Nathan inwardly smiled back knowing exactly what the girl was talking about. And he was okay with that.

"Sorry about that too. Man this must be a really bad month for you, Perry. I mean losing your mother and Aunts and then your boyfriend breaking up with you. How screwed up?" Nathan told the witch in front of him with an innocent and kind smile. He hoped to god that she would fall for what he was saying. Perry eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah totally screwed up and it just got worse because I never told you that this all happened in the same month." Perry asked with suspicion clouding every aspect pf her voice with an edge of concern and hope. She felt like crap for questioning him the way she was. But after Riley she could only be to careful.

"Sorry I guessed. And guessing by your reaction I was right. Sorry Perry." Nathan told the witch in front o him hoping to god that he hadn't screwed up with the sisters already when he had barely even started on his job. Perry sighed as she felt like hitting herself for acting like such a bitch. When Nathan had been nothing but nice.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed things like that. To be honest I kind of lied when I said that my mother and Aunts just died. They were actually murdered." Perry responded to the man in front of her with so much sadness. Mostly because not only this morning did she finally know the truth and see the deaths of her mother and Aunts. Nathan gave her a sad look.

"Oh my god I am so sorry Perry. Did they catch the guys that did it?" Nathan asked her with fake concern hoping to god that he could pull this one off. He truly did feel for the witch but he knew for a fact that the police would not find whoever had killed Priya, Pamela and Prisca Halliwell. The only people that could find the people that did this were to young to the craft to understand.

"Not yet but were hopeful. But I've been a little more distant and cautious since they died. I mean you don't know who you can trust these days." Perry responded to the man in front of her with a sad and dejected smile. She always seemed to be sad and distant these days and that wasn't like her. She was the one in the family that saw the good in the world and everyone in it.

"I totally understand. I'm really sorry for your lose. And I get what your going through but I really want to ask you out. I mean your gorgeous and you look like you could be fin to hang out with. No pun intended." Nathan told her with a happy and cheery smile over the whole situation. Perry let a smile slip onto her lips as she looked over at the man in front of her. She would never admit it to him or even Phoebe. But she really liked this man.

"None taken. And I'll think about that date. Just not the now okay. Look here's my number." Perry spoke to the man as she took out her pad and wrote down her number. Ripping the sheet of paper out of her pad she passed it over to Nathan with a smile. Nathan did the same as her as he looked at her with a cheesy grin. She looked to see a small toy bracelet in his hands.

"It's for you." Nathan spoke with a kind sincerity as he pulled on Perry's freezing trigger hand. Gently he slipped the colourful thing onto her wrist as she looked down at it with a small smile. It looked like it belonged on her wrist. She turned to look back up at him.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." Nathan told her with a cheery smile as he gave her a small peck on the face before walking away from her. Perry stood frozen as if she had used her own power on herself. She smiled at were the man had once stood. She then looked down at the bracelet and snaked her fingers over it. She smiled as she walked away. Unknown to her Nathan was still watching her. He smiled at were she had left before he dissolved into blue and white lights and orbed away from the college; happy with his success with one of his three new charges.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Perry walked out of her Psychology class with nothing but worry for her sisters. They had been learning about dealing with death. The things had shocked her and made her fearful especially since they had all been through big changes. She walked into the library.

"Hey Perry what you thinking about?" A voice suddenly called out startling the Charmed One. She turned around ready to use her new powers when she noticed that it was her elder sister. Peyton was sitting at their table writing something.

"Eh I just had a psychology class and… what are you doing?" Perry asked her big sister as she walked over. Peyton gave her an embarrassed and guilty. Perry then glanced down on the piece of paper that was in Peyton's hands and sighed irritably with what she found.

"I'm thinking about leaving college and getting a better job or at least start working at P3 and Charmed." Peyton spoke with a soft sigh as she tried to tell her sister the best way she knew. Perry glared at her big sister in slight anger. She couldn't believe that her sister was going to give up on her life for her and Phoebe.

"Yeah we really need to talk about why you are not doing that." Perry told her big sister knowing that what she had learned in her psychology class would help them all. Perry threw her bag onto the table and then sat down to look at her big sister.

"Okay Perry it's my life and so its my decision. Why are you even getting into this with me anyway?" Peyton asked her sister with a look of pure anger and irritation. She hated that Perry was trying to dictate her life when she was two years older than her. Perry sighed at her elder sister's words as she pointed to the sheet pf paper in Peyton's hands.

"You don't make any major changes in your life. All the books caution against that after suffering a major loss. Don't sell the house, do not get married, do not quit your job." Perry stated in a voice that held for no argument in the Halliwell family. Peyton sighed as she listened to her sister's mantra. And then she sighed in frustration.

"Okay but like it or not there has been a lot of changes lately. And this is hardly the biggest." Peyton spoke as she looked pointedly to her sister and then pointedly to a piece of paper that floated midair for a few seconds with the help of Peyton's power of telekinesis. Perry sighed as she put her hand on the paper to make sure it stayed down.

"Hey guys what going on with you two?" A voice called out to the sisters as they both turned in a defensive way to see that it was their cousin Piper. Piper smiled to her cousins awkwardly at their defensive postures. She still wasn't used to their powers.

"I am just explaining to Perry that the changes that I'm making are not by choice they are by necessity." Peyton pointed out to her little sister as she looked at her cousin with a smile. Perry sighed with her sister's attitude. It annoyed her more than anything. Piper looked to the sisters in confusion.

"Okay what changes are you making?" Piper asked with the confusion in her eyes clearly shown as she had no idea what the two sisters had been talking about. Perry looked pointedly to her big sister clearly saying that she wasn't going to be responsible for telling Piper.

"I'm thinking about dropping out of school to get on with working at Charmed and P3. We do need the money." Peyton told her little cousin with a frustrated sigh at the end of it. Perry then added her own sigh as she had heard the tone of her sister's voice and it annoyed her.

"We have enough money to go to school and keep the business' going without dropping one of them. And didn't you even listen to what I said." Perry spoke with an angered tone to her big sister. The way that Peyton acted just annoyed her. And Perry would be damned if she let her sister destroy her life for two business, their charmed lives and their family.

"Yes I did listen to you but here's the thing. I am not getting married. I'm not selling the house. And I am not quitting my job. What I'm doing is quitting college and going back to work." Peyton told her little sister as she tried to get her point across to the younger Halliwell. Perry shook her head. Basically in a round about way Peyton was quitting her job. Piper just sighed at her cousins.

"Yeah and I'm telling you that you don't have too. I'll work at Charmed and do the whole college thing. You can take over P3 and get a manager. We can do this. And I'm sure Piper can help. Right Piper?" Perry asked her big cousin hoping to god that Perry would just agree with her no matter what was happening. Piper smiled at the two as she nodded her head in agreement. More than happy to help out since she knew that their job as the Charmed Ones was going to be stressful.

"Totally. I can totally handle this whole situation. We will all be fine. And Paige and Phoebe can help out too. So can my dad. Have you called Jack yet?" Piper asked in a pleasant and helpful tone as she tried to help Perry out. Peyton looked away at hearing Piper say Jack. Perry looked at her sister pointedly knowing that Peyton was supposed to be dealing with all that stuff.

"Jack? Jack who? I don't know anyone called Jack. Wait is that who cutie is?" Peyton asked in a cheery but angered voice despite knowing exactly who Piper was talking about. Perry glared at her big sister in anger as Piper just sighed. They both knew what Peyton was trying to do.

"No, Peyton. Jack as in your father. Jack Perry." Piper told her big cousin with an anger filled voice over everything. She knew that Peyton hated Jack. Hell everyone knew that Peyton Halliwell hated Jackson Perry. Perry on the other hand glared at her sister.

"I don't have a father and why in the hell would I call the man that ditched my family for life without responsibility." Peyton argued with both of the women in front of her with an angered filled tone. She despised her father for what he had done to them all of those years ago. And right now she would rather be parentless.

"To tell him that his ex-wife was killed. To tell him that his fifteen year old minor daughter and her two elder sisters are now motherless." Piper yelled to her cousin in anger as everyone in the library turned to look at the Halliwells. The librarian walked over and shushed the three girls before going back to her post.

"We are fine. I don't need Jackson Perry to suddenly come and rescue me because I know how to come and give up on us like he did with my mom. He is not doing that to us especially not to Phoebe. She deserves better. We all do." Peyton spoke in a slightly hushed voice as she looked around to make sure that the librarian wasn't still watching them. Perry looked at her sister in frustration. It wasn't like Jack had only left Peyton but he had left her and Phoebe too. Piper looked directly to her cousin.

"Peyton it doesn't change the fact that he is your father. And he does love you Peyton. Trust me most people that find out you are a witch dash the second they know. He didn't because Priya was pregnant." Piper told her cousin as she admitted some home truths to her cousin. Despite the fact that the information had been second hand. Her mother had told her when she had asked why their Uncle Jack didn't love Aunt Priya, Peyton, Perry and Phoebe anymore.

"Uncle Jared didn't leave." Peyton argued as she tried to find another side to the argument. She didn't want to have to admit that it wasn't all on Jack. It had always been he had left and that was that. The very thought that he was innocent and his only fault was fear for his wife's life.

"Dad didn't leave because he is a whitelighter. He has been one years before I was even born. Hell before Grandma was even born." Piper spoke with some sensitivity. She knew that Peyton always had to believe that it wasn't anyone but her father's fault. Perry looked at Piper with a sad and distant look. She was scared about the reasons for her father. Even if she didn't know them.

"Okay two things. First thing your dad is really old. Second thing Jared is nothing like Jack. Your dad is actually a really great guy but Jack is a mess. He is not a dad, he's a screw up." Peyton told the two as she tried to end the conversation. She didn't want to have to talk about it. She hated her father and that was that. She didn't get why everyone was bringing Jack up.

"He's still our father, Peyton." Perry argued with one last ditch effort. She knew that some where deep down Peyton loved their father. Hell it wasn't even a question. Peyton had those sad little girl eyes. The kind of eyes that begged for her mother alive, her sisters safe and her father's love. Peyton shook her head.

"No he's your dad if you want. He can even be Phoebe's dad. But he never was and never will be mine. I hate him for what he did to her." Peyton told her little sister as she tried to betray her on thoughts and feelings on the situation. They were not going to prove anything other than Peyton's hatred for a man that had left them years ago and had never came back. Perry sighed.

"Yeah well we compromise. I won't tell Pheebs that you haven't told dad if you stay in school and get your degree in art and music. We all win." Perry told her big sister with a small smile to her with a glare as she looked at her sister with as much force as she could. She knew that Peyton was the oldest but she was not giving up her future. Peyton looked at her sadly.

"I just don't know Perry. What if it doesn't work? What if we need to do one or the other? You and Phoebe are not sacrificing your life for this kind of responsibility." Peyton told her sister in a voice that left for no argument in their lives. And that was even more true now that they were witches. Perry shook her head in disapproval of her plan as Piper glared slightly.

"You shouldn't either. And when It comes to that kind of crap then we'll deal with it but until then we don't do make any major changes in our lives." Perry told her big sister as she tried to get it across to the oldest Halliwell that she was not supposed to do something that would virtually ruin her life. She needed to do something for herself.

"Okay we deal with it together. Now I have to get to P3 and I want you to go to Charmed. See ya soon kiddo. Bye Piper." Peyton spoke as she threw a wave to her sister and cousin. They both smiled back at her as they waved. Although Perry had a distant look on her face.

"See ya Peyton. Have fun with the drinks." Piper call out with a cheery smile as Peyton walked out of the library dumping the drop-out sheet into the bin. She smiled to herself as she walked over to her car and got in so she could drive to P3. It was only down the street but she was desperate to drive in her car. She drove along with the radio on and a smile on her face. She finally arrived at the club and walked in to find a fight going on.

"Hey! Hey, hey quit with the crap now. What the hell was that about?" Peyton yelled as she walked down the stairs and over to the fight that was going on in front of her. She got in the middle of the man and with the help of her controlled telekinesis she pushed both men apart. The older one turned to Peyton with a glare.

"None of your business. And what are you doing here? We're not open yet." He yelled out to the Halliwell witch as she glared at him in anger. Who the hell did he think he was? She turned to the younger boy to notice he was staying quiet while watching her and the older man.

"I own the place. Now what was that about?" Peyton yelled out in anger as she considered what her Aunt Prissy would do if it was her? But then again Prissy was the one that had hired the guy in the first place. The man glared at her before scoffing.

"You don't own the place. The owner died two weeks ago. So get lost." The guy spoke with a growl to the young witch as she threw him an even darker glare. She was not going to be pushed around by this freak when she owned this place. Prissy may have hired him but now his terms had ended as long as the bartender agreed with her.

"The owner of this place was Prisca Halliwell. My name is Peyton Halliwell and I am her niece. When she died she left P3 to me, my sisters and my cousins. So unless you want to be fired then shut up and tell me what happened." Peyton yelled at the two men in anger as she flashed her ID card to prove her name. Both men looked at her a little gob smacked. They had expected the older man to take over after Prisca had died. Not some teenaged looking girl.

"I'll tell you. The manager Casey hates me and is just asking to fire me." The younger man spat out in anger as he looked at Casey. He then looked at Peyton and smiled slightly. She was around his age with beautiful curly blonde hair and green eyes. Peyton glance at the bartender before turning to the manager.

"Okay eh I'm really new at this so I'm not really sure what to do. But I have something I can do. Casey your fired. I'm going to take over until I find someone I can trust." Peyton yelled at the man in front of her. She didn't even want to take the time with him. She would rather be a Charmed one, fight demons, be a parental guardian, go to college and work at P3 and Charmed and whatever else she was doing than have this man in charge of the club.

"Are you kidding me? Your going to fire me. Honey I'm the best in the business." Casey asked outraged by his new boss' actions. There was no way that this child was going to fire him from a job that he had had for five years now. Prisca had never fired him. She had practically left him to his own devices for five years.

"Yeah well now you the fired one in the business. Got it? Thank you and goodbye." Peyton called out to the man as she fired him on the spot only to happy to have done so. She noticed the cheery smile on the bartender's face and smiled as Casey glared at her in anger.

"Your gonna regret that Halliwell!" Casey yelled out to oldest Halliwell witch with an anger filled glare as she smirked back at him. The bartender stayed quiet as he watched the two yell it out. Casey took a threatening step towards Peyton as she did the same not once backing down to the now ex-manger of her club.

"Oh I don't think so. I think that firing you was the best move that I've ever made. Now get the hell out of my club!" Peyton yelled at the ex-manager in anger as he looked back in the same kind of anger. Casey gave Peyton one last glare before storming out of the club. Peyton turned back around to the bartender with a smile as the bartender smiled back at the witch.

"Wow, you're my hero. But just so you know he probably will start something. He always does stuff like that." The young bartender called out with a smile as he looked kind of concerned for Peyton. She smiled back unconcerned. If he had a month ago then she would have been terrified to know that this guy could easily kill her but now that she was a witch. She was more concerned about him than herself.

"And I will handle it. Trust me. I know exactly how to defend myself against all sorts of creeps." Peyton responded back to the bartender with a bright smile on her face. She knew for a fact that if this guy tried anything with her then he would be seeing a wall in a matter of seconds. The bartender smiled back at her bravery.

"I'm sure you do Ms Halliwell. I better get back to work. And thanks for defending me and obviously yourself." the bartender responded to his new boss with a smile of joy over the fact that she had gotten rid of his bitchy ex-boss. Peyton smiled back at him as she frowned slightly at the name he had given to her.

"Your welcome. And please just call me Peyton. Ms Halliwell makes me feel like a teacher and my sister is the one that wants to be a teacher. So who are you?" Peyton told the man in front of her with a cheery smile as she looked to the man with happiness. The bartender smiled back at her when he heard her say what she had said. He also smiled at the fact that she had said sisters again.

"I'm Chris. Chris Davis. It's really good to meet you Ms.. I mean Peyton." Chris told the witch in front of him with a big smile as he put his hand out to her. Peyton took the hand with a generous smile on her face. She could see Chris as a guy she could get on with. And not only that but a guy she could see being the manager of P3 while she needed it.

"You too Chris. Now get on with your work. I'm just gonna look over the books. See ya soon dude." Peyton spoke with her normal cheery and peppy voice as she smiled at the bartender in front of her. Chris smiled back as he picked up one of the many glasses on the counter. He had a feeling that he was going to enjoy working with Peyton.

"And there is the most beautiful woman in the room." A voice spoke out to the room as Peyton and Chris turned away to look at the person behind the voice. At the stairs stood a man with brown hair and brown eyes. Peyton smirked slightly at the man.

"I'm the only woman in the room. Hi Greg, what are you doing here?" Peyton spoke to him with a smile as Greg smirked at the oldest Halliwell witch. She walked towards him as Greg walked towards her. Both of them were actually happy to see each other. Not that they would admit that to each other.

"I want to try and ask you out again. I really like you Peyton." Greg told her with a smile when he noticed that she wasn't going to be the one to start things off. She never was like that. Peyton smiled back at him when she realised what he was doing. It was something that she had made him do their freshman year of high school.

"Yeah and I thought that I said that I would call you. I haven't called you yet. So what's going on." Peyton argued with a bright smile. She wanted to go on the date with him but she didn't want to be vulnerable to him. He smiled back at her. It was no secret that they both liked each other more than anything.

"I wanted to spend some time with Peyton Halliwell but I guess that a gorgeous girl like you will just have to do." Greg spoke as he tried to get a laugh out of the witch in front of him. Chris watched on with a smile. He could see the chemistry between both Greg and Peyton. Hell anyone could see it. Peyton laughed at her ex.

"Very funny now leave. We're not open yet and I'll see you tomorrow night here at eight. See ya soon Greg." Peyton complimented as she tried her hardest to make herself seem unbothered and unemotional about seeing Greg again. He smirked at her as Chris smiled and watched the two.

"Goodbye Peyton. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye beautiful." Greg spoke as he pressed a gentle kiss to Peyton's check and walked away. Peyton looked after him as she checked him out. She had always loved Greg's back. She smiled as she turned around in excitement.

"Oh my god Peyton you and him seem like you'd be perfect for each other." Chris told the young woman in front of him with a bright smile as he thought about the obvious chemistry between Peyton and Greg. Peyton smiled at Chris as she picked up a dish towel.

"Yeah I like him too. Now lets both get back to work." Peyton told the guy in front of her with a smile as she threw a dash towel at him. Chris caught it with a laugh as he got on with his work. Peyton smiled as she walked into the office. She really liked Greg. But she was a witch and she had to put her sisters first. She thought about what Piper had said about Jack leaving her mother because she was a witch. She sighed. Was Greg worth it?

Paige walked out of the English classroom as she sped over to her little cousin. She didn't understand why Phoebe was back in school so soon after the deaths of their mothers and Aunts and finding out that she and her sister's were the Charmed Ones. And things were even worse for their next class was history. And what were they doing in their history class? Oh yeah nothing other than witches in popular culture.

"Pheebs, you do know what our next class is don't you?" Paige asked with concern for her baby cousin. This was not how Phoebe should find out about some of her heritage as a witch. Phoebe looked to her cousin in slight concern as she tried to think it through.

"Eh history. Don't tell me that you have been gone that long that you don't know our classes." Phoebe asked as she interjected humour into her voice to make things sound better. She looked at her cousin as she walked towards the class.

"Do you know what we are doing in history Phoebe?" Paige asked her cousin as she tried to find out what her cousin knew about today's lesson plan even though the teacher had yet to speak of the lesson plan. Phoebe looked back at her cousin deep in thought.

"Eh no actually I've been gone to long. And my powers aren't that great yet. Sorry." Phoebe told her cousin as she seemed to register that her cousin meant did she know something through her powers of premonition. Paige nodded her head a small smile on her face at hearing that Phoebe knew exactly what she was talking about.

"We are studying witches in popular culture." Paige responded to her cousin as she looked into Phoebe's eyes. She noticed a small look of confusion on Phoebe's face but decided against answering it. She still had to tell her cousin what her and Piper's powers were. And right this second she didn't feel like telling her.

"Cool a subject that we can relate too. I wonder what we're going to hear." Phoebe responded as she let her excitement over the subject cloud her confusion over her cousin's knowledge on the matter of their school subject. Paige smiled weekly to her cousin.

"Phoebe what you hear in that classroom will be utter crap. None of its true. We don't do the things that they say and we are not evil. In fact there was only one Halliwell that rode on a broomstick." Paige told her cousin as she looked at her and told her the truth on the matter. She had been through this before in middle school and despite the fact that Phoebe didn't even know her heritage she was pretty bitchy about the subject of witchcraft.

"Oh my god really. I so want to try that out. And Paige, I'll probably hear nothing that I haven't heard before about witches." Phoebe asked with a joy as she thought about how she couldn't wait to fly around on a broomstick with a bright smile. Paige nodded her head with a smile. Was it even a coincidence that it was Phoebe who wanted to learn how to fly on a broomstick when the first person to do it was the third Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell.

"I know, I'm just trying to warn you." Paige told her cousin with a small look of concern on the matter. Phoebe just waved her off as they both walked into the class to see that the teacher seemed to have been waiting for them. He gave them a pointed look.

"Ms Halliwell. Ms Jones, it was nice of you both to have joined us. Now today we are going to be studying witches in popular culture." The teacher spoke as he wrote some words onto the board to get the things going. Phoebe and Paige took a glance at each other and gave a small smile. Paige bit her lip slightly knowing that Phoebe was going to be slightly disappointed.

"What like black hats and ugly assed faces?" One of the class members called out with a smirk as everyone but Phoebe and Paige began to laugh about. Phoebe glanced at Paige who shook her head as if to say no to what Phoebe was thinking.

"No, we will be looking at the witches of Salem. Now what do you think would define a witch in today's society? Ms Halliwell?" The teacher spoke out as he looked directly at Phoebe. Phoebe thought about what her answer should be considering she was talking about her self. She spared a glance to her elder cousin.

"Eh a witch is a person that practises magic and writes spells. They can be normal people. Like you or me. They believe in Wicca." Phoebe responded to her teacher as she answered the question as best as she could without admitting that she was one of those witches. She looked away from her teacher to glance at Paige who nodded her head.

"Very good Ms Halliwell. And here I thought you were not interested in school. At least I can say that your interested in the popular culture of witchcraft. Now Mr Carter, what are your beliefs?" the teacher spoke with a voice filled with humour. Phoebe's face went slightly red from embarrassment as she looked around to hear what Carter was going to say about witchcraft.

"That they are superficial idiots that believe that magic really exists when really there is no such thing." Carter spoke out with a hatred for the subject. He Didn't understand why they had to study a subject that was so crap. Phoebe looked at the boy with an angered glare as Paige just shook her head. She knew what Carter felt about witches and it annoyed the hell out of her.

"Okay Mr Carter I do hope that there are no witches in this class or you will be cursed. Now what would happen if you were a witch today? Ms Jones?" The teacher spoke with even more humour not realising how true his words were as Phoebe and Paige both glared angrily to the other teenager. Paige ever so quickly regained her composure as she looked at the teacher and decided to respond.

"Nothing would happen to you unless you met a witch hater." Paige told the teacher as she looked directly at Carter with a darkening glare but Carter ignored her as he looked to the teacher pointedly with a questioning look.

"Yeah and I don't get that. Why is it that like two hundred years ago being a witch was a death sentence and yet now it's not. I say that we get rid of witches." Carter spoke with a darkening and evil glare as Phoebe unconsciously moved back from the guy. She didn't really feel very comfortable around him right now. Paige looked at Phoebe with a fearful glance. The look made Phoebe glare at the boy that had caused this.

"Oh and why is that? They aren't doing anything wrong. They believe in witchcraft. Let them have their beliefs." Phoebe called out to Carter in as much anger as possible as she hoped that Carter would realise his mistake in what he was saying. Paige glanced at her cousin with a worried look. As Carter glared at a person that he had once seen as his friend.

"Oh and let them put their curses on the working class. I don't think so. And what's up with you Pheebs? Four months ago you would have said burn the witches. Now your all gone woe. Are you a witch?" Carter spoke to the girl with a perplexed voice as he looked at her. He knew for a fact that if this had been a few months ago then Phoebe would have laughed about this too.

"If I was a witch it would be none of your business. And anyway why would I tell you when you just want to burn me at the stake?" Phoebe asked the boy that she had once seen as he friend. It was hard to see that her old friend held such a hatred for witches. Hell this was 2095 witch hunting hadn't existed since the 1700s. The teacher took a step between the two teens.

"Now, now, now. Retract the claws. We are all entitled to our own opinions. And Mr Price did bring up our next point. Why witches were burnt at the stake?" the teacher spoke with a small smirk to the children as he looked around to the next teen as Carter and Phoebe both glared angrily to each other before she turned away to look at Paige. Both girls droned out on the questions now.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_**Phoebe Halliwell stormed into the Halliwell Manor in anger over what had just happened in her history class. She stormed into the kitchen to find her two sisters sitting at the island table drinking coffee. Perry glanced at her and could literally see the fight coming even if that wasn't her power.**_

"_**I hate my school and right now I hate my life." Phoebe grounded out as she slammed her bag against the table. Perry and Peyton both sighed as Phoebe walked towards the coffee and poured herself a cup. Peyton looked at her.**_

"_**Oh come on it can't be that bad Pheebs. I mean all you need to deal with is high school. I have to deal with a hell of a lot more than that." Peyton told her little sister with a serious voice as she looked at the younger girl with a snide look. It was hard always having to be the strong one.**_

"_**Oh really and what exactly do you have to live with that makes my life so much easier than your life." Phoebe asked her big sister in anger as she glared at her. Peyton had no idea how hard her life was for her. Peyton then glared at her sister in anger as she stood straighter.**_

"_**Yeah well I have to go to college, run P3 and Charmed. Not to mention being a Charmed One and a parent to you two and the cousins." Peyton told her sister as she spoke with a frustrated growl to her younger sister as she thought of everything that she now had to do as the matriarch of her family line. Perry cocked her head as Phoebe glared.**_

"_**Yeah well I have high school boys and bullies. I have to deal with hateful people. Drama, class, boyfriends, homework, popularity and a hell of a lot more crap." Phoebe growled at her elder sister as she thought about everything that she was saying. Her life was a lot harder than she had first thought. She didn't get how her sisters couldn't understand that. Peyton glared at her sister.**_

"_**Oh cry me a…." Peyton began to yell as she tried to get through to her little sister that everything wasn't really that bad at being the youngest sister. The youngest sister was a dream to Peyton other than being the oldest sister that had all of the responsibility but before she could say anything Perry cut in. **_

"_**Can you two both quit it. God being the middle child is so frustrating." Perry yelled at both of her sisters as she tried to get them to quit fighting and realise that being the middle child was so much harder. Especially when it was Perry that was the middle sister.**_

"_**And you think that being the youngest is so thrilling. Especially with you two girls as sisters." Phoebe complained to her sisters with anger as she tried to get it across to Peyton that her life was just as hard if not more hard considering she was just the youngest not to mention a teenager. Peyton's face darkened at hearing that.**_

"_**Hey being the oldest sister is a lot worse than being the youngest. You have to be in charge of everything." Peyton yelled at the fifteen year old with anger as she glared at her. Was it not enough that she had to take care of everything including Phoebe. She so needed a break. Some time away from sisters and being Charmed.**_

"_**Yeah and being the youngest is such a party. I have to get told what to do all the time and it sucks." Phoebe growled back at her sisters recognising that her bad day was about to get a lot worse with Peyton and Perry Halliwell as sisters**_

"_**And don't forget the middle sister who has to be in the middle of things. Like your arguments and dramas." Perry cried out in anger as she thought about how unfair it all was that it always came down to her to fix their problems as sisters. Phoebe glared and scoffed at her elder sister.**_

"_**Oh come on being the middle sister is a blast. There is a mix of both a life and responsibility. What could be more fun." Phoebe responded to her sister's complaints to being the older sister with a sarcastic laugh. It was hilarious that Peyton wanted to be the youngest sister when it was so obvious that she loved being the oldest.**_

"_**Yeah well I wish I could be the older sister for once in my life. Boss people around." Perry spoke out as the thoughts thrilled her. For once she would be able to start the fights instead of being in the middle all the time. Peyton glared at her sister. As if that was even her job. She just had to protect her sisters and that was all.**_

"_**Yeah well I wish I could be the youngest sister. No more responsibilities." Peyton cried out with a serious tone as she glared at her sisters. Phoebe glared back at her with anger over the matter. It wasn't as if being the youngest was such a great thing. **_

"_**And I wish I could be the middle sister. The oldest has way to many responsibilities and the youngest has no life." Phoebe responded in a dreamy and anger filled voice as the three sisters looked at each other. They all growled before walking off up the stairs towards their bedrooms. The all glared at each other before slamming their doors shut.**_

"_**I wish I was Perry." Phoebe called out in a wishing like voice at the same time as her sisters as she thought about all the advantages of being the middle sister. Phoebe threw herself onto her bed with a huff and soon drifted off to sleep. Unaware of the pink aura shining out of her. And was replaced by a blue one.**_

"_**I wish I was Peyton." Perry called out in the same wishing like voice at the same time as her sisters as she thought about all the advantages of being the oldest sister. Perry threw herself onto her bed and soon drifted off to sleep. Unaware of the blue aura shining out of her. Being replaced by a purple aura.**_

"_**I wish I was Phoebe." Peyton called out in another wishing like voice at the same time as her sisters as she thought about all the advantages of being the youngest sister. Peyton pushed herself onto her bed and soon drifted off to sleep. Unaware of the purple aura shining out of her. As a pink one replaced it.**_

_**Perry walked into the College study hall with music blasting into her earphones. She smiled slightly to herself as she sat down at her original table and brought out her stuff for the class.**_

"_**Peyton? Peyton! Hey." A voice called out to the middle Charmed One as Perry continued to listen to her music unaware of anyone watching or calling to her. Piper walked over to Perry and put a hand on her shoulder, startling her.**_

"_**Oh my god Piper. You scared me." Perry spoke out as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. Piper laughed at her cousin. It was still strange to her that Perry now needed to fear possibilities of being attacked even at college. Piper sat down beside her cousin with a smile covering her face. **_

"_**Hey Peyton what are you up too?" Piper asked as she let her humour of the situation subside. Perry smiled at Piper, not realising that she had been called Peyton. She was used to Piper's humour. Or at least she hoped that she was with the amount of time she spent with her.**_

"_**Nothing much. Wait did you just call me Peyton?" Piper asked as she finally caught on to Piper calling her Peyton. Piper looked to her weirdly. Never once in their lives had they really got a name wrong. And now that is exactly what Piper had done.**_

"_**Yeah. Why are you asking?" Piper asked with confusion and humour over what Perry was asking. Perry frowned at her big cousin. Now she was confused by what was happening. She didn't understand why she was being called Peyton. Hell she looked nothing like Peyton. **_

"_**I'm Perry, Piper." Perry spoke with a strong voice as she tried to get it across to the elder girl that she was not who she thought that she was. Piper frowned with confusion as Perry glared in irritation at the elder teenager. Was it really that hard to tell her and her elder sister apart?**_

"_**What? Peyton why are your pretending to be Perry?" Piper asked with complete confusion over what was happening. She didn't get why Peyton would be so childish to act like Perry. Perry glared at her cousin, letting her anger at the situation show off. **_

"_**Eh I am Perry. What has gotten into you, Piper?" Perry hissed to the elder witch with anger over everything. She was starting to hate whatever was going on with the older witch. At hearing that usual tone of Perry coming from Peyton made Piper realise that the person she was talking to was actually Perry Halliwell.**_

"_**Oh my god. Perry? Why in the hell do you look like Peyton?" Piper asked Perry with slight confusion as she looked the teenager that no longer was a teenager up and down. Perry looked back with confusion over the meaning of her cousin's words. **_

"_**I wished I was Peyton but alas I am not. Why?" Perry asked her elder cousin with confusion and frustration as she thought over the entire conversation of yesterday when she had wished to be her big sister. And why? Well because life seems so much easier for Peyton than it was for her.**_

"_**Because you look like Peyton. And what do you mean by you wish you were Peyton?" Piper asked Perry with confusion over what she meant by what she had said. Perry looked over at Piper with her own confusion as she tried to remember what happened yesterday.**_

"_**Well like always me, Phoebe and Peyton were fighting. And we all wished that we could be a different sister. I wished to be the eldest, Peyton wished to be the youngest and Pheebs wished to be me. Why?" Perry told her cousin with slight confusion over the entire thing. She didn't understand what this could do to help but then again she hadn't been a witch as long as Piper had. Despite Perry being more powerful. **_

"_**Sweetie, did Phoebe cast any spell this morning?" Piper asked her little cousin with a slight hesitation as she tried to think of any other way that the sisters could switch bodies. Unless it was a power. Perry shook her head slightly with confusion.**_

"_**No, I mean I don't think she did. Why? Do I really look like Peyton?" Perry asked in confusion as she grabbed some of the hair and tried to see the colour and type. She noticed that it was blonde hair as usual but it was a lot shorter and curlier than normal.**_

"_**Yeah you do. Here look in my mirror." Piper told her cousin as she went into her bag and grabbed her small mirror shoving it into Perry's hands. Perry took the mirror and froze at the picture of the female that was clearly not her face.**_

"_**Oh my god I look exactly like Peyton. I am going to kill Phoebe next time I see her." Perry growled to herself as she looked at the face in the mirror. She shoved it back to her sister as she didn't want to see her eldest sister's face in her own face. Piper sighed as she looked across the room to see no other than Phoebe Halliwell.**_

"_**Yeah well good luck because she is right over there. Wait. Why is Phoebe here?" Piper asked her younger cousin as Perry turned to see her baby sister storming over to were her and Piper were. Perry glared over to where her sister was walking**_

"_**I don't know but I am about to find out. Phoebe Ann Halliwell, what in the hell did you do?" Perry growled as she stormed over to meet her sister hafe way with Piper following behind her. The young teen cocked her head to the other witch with a dark glare.**_

"_**Watch it Persephone. And why the hell do you look like me? And where is Phoebe?" A voice yelled that sounded like Phoebe's but apparently wasn't. Both Piper and Perry recognised the tone as Peyton Halliwell. Perry cocked her head to the side.**_

"_**Wait what? Peyton?" Perry asked her elder sister with so much confusion as she looked at the now fifteen year old girl. Peyton turned to Perry and gave her a very pointed look. Perry immediately backed down from the fight as Peyton sighed.**_

"_**Yes, I am Peyton. Despite my obvious appearance. And I thought that you would have been Phoebe. This sucks. Where in the hell is she?" Peyton told her sister as she tied to calm herself down it wasn't as if it was Perry's fault that Peyton was now six years younger. **_

"_**Have you tried her cell?" Piper asked as she got into the conversation trying to think of a way to contact the youngest Halliwell. Peyton then turned her angered glare onto her younger cousin. This day was really starting to frustrate the oldest witch.**_

"_**No I haven't actually. Thanks Piper." Peyton told her cousin sarcastically as she let her anger and frustration get the better of her. Piper took a step away from the oldest yet youngest Halliwell as Peyton gave a frustrated sigh. **_

"_**No need for sarcasm Cousin. I was only giving you an idea." Piper spoke to the frustrated blonde now turned brunette as she put her hands up in self defence towards her cousin. Peyton let out a second sigh as she looked at her apologetically.**_

"_**I'm sorry Piper. It's just that things have been getting to me for a while now. And I'm just frustrated. Ignore me." Peyton told Piper apologetically as she put her hands up in a pose of surrender. Piper smiled to her elder cousin as she let the whole thing go. None of the tree witches noticed that their was someone right behind them.**_

"_**Oh god I wish I could do that but alas because of our home status I can't." A voice spoke as the three witches turned around to find the one they were looking for. Phoebe Halliwell in Perry Halliwell's body. The two sisters glared angrily at the youngest witch.**_

"_**What in the hell did you do Phoebe Halliwell? Why the hell am I now you and Perry is now me." Peyton growled at her baby sister in anger before Perry had the chance to say a thing. She was tired and frustrated and she just wanted to be herself again. Phoebe glared angrily at her.**_

"_**Wait a minute please tell me that you are not blaming this thing on me. I just woke up, looked in the mirror to find that I was blonde and looking at my older sister. Scared the hell out of me." Phoebe pointed out to her elder sister with so much anger as she glared at the older witch. If Peyton thought that this was her fault then she was sadly mistaken. Perry and Phoebe both glared.**_

"_**Oh don't act like you didn't do this Phoebe. It's pathetic and annoying. Look I get that you were complaining about wanting to be a different sister so were me and Perry but this is too far." Peyton told her little sister as she tried to calm herself down. Phoebe glared at her in anger. How could Peyton believe that this was her fault when she was innocent. Piper looked at her younger cousin after hearing what both her cousins had said and their reactions. She didn't believe this was just Phoebe's fault anymore.**_

"_**Peyton let me get this through your thick head. I never did this." Phoebe yelled at her sister as she tried to get it across to the eldest witch that this had nothing to do with her. Although she was getting sick and tired of defending herself. Before Perry or Peyton got the chance to say anything Piper cut through.**_

"_**Actually I think you did. But not just you. All of you did it. You all wished to be someone else and now you are." Piper told her three cousins with a relaxed sigh as she went and sat back down on her chair. The other three followed as they all glared when suddenly a cell phone rang causing the four girls to jump. It was Peyton's cell. Peyton and Perry both hesitated but before one of the could pick up the phone, Phoebe did.**_

"_**Hello Phoebe Halliwell, how can I help?" Phoebe spoke down Peyton's phone as she looked at the number to see it was from her Aunt Prissy's club. Piper and her sisters looked at Phoebe expectantly as Peyton held her hand out to take it. But Phoebe held on.**_

"_**Hi, this is Chris Davis, I work at P3. Can I speak to Peyton Halliwell. I thought this was her phone." The person on the other end asked the young witch as Peyton kind of glared at the phone. She then remembered that it was Peyton's phone that she was on. And sighed.**_

"_**Yeah it is. I'm sorry, I'm her sister Phoebe Halliwell. Who is this?" Phoebe asked the man on the other end with a slight smile as she thought about the privileges of being Perry Halliwell could be. Phoebe then heard the man on the other end sigh in relief.**_

"_**Hi Phoebe, I'm the barman at P3, Chris Davis. Can I talk to Peyton?" The bartender asked her as Phoebe looked at her sister. She really didn't want to have to give up the cell phone to her elder sister who looked liked she so desperately wanted the cell.**_

"_**Sorry, but she's in a class right now. Is there anything I can help you with?" Phoebe asked in her most polite voice as she tried to bring it across to the man that she could help just as easily as her big sister could. And she really didn't want to give the phone up.**_

"_**I really need to speak to the owner." Chris asked with a slightly hesitant tone. Phoebe glared at the phone in frustrated anger as she felt the need to give this guy a news flash. Peyton wasn't exactly the only owner of P3. Although the older man probably didn't know that.**_

"_**Well then your in luck. I'm co-owner along with my sister, Perry and my two cousins." Phoebe spoke to the man as she tried to get it across to him that not only Peyton was the owner of P3. She noticed her big sister giving her a very pointed glare. But she held the phone still.**_

"_**Right. I'm sorry it's just that Peyton's already dealt with this." Chris spoke sheepishly to the younger girl as Phoebe could hear the apologetic tone that the man was using. She considered giving the phone up to her big sister but Chris had caught her interest.**_

"_**Dealt with what?" Phoebe asked as she let her curiosity get the better of her. She was really curious to find out what her sister had done considering the fact that this was boring old Peyton Halliwell that she and the bartender were discussing.**_

"_**Yesterday there was a fight with me and the manager. Peyton broke it up. He mouthed off and then she fired him." Chris the bartender spoke to the youngest Charmed One as Phoebe let out a slight laugh at what she had heard., it turned out that boring old Peyton wasn't really that boring after all. Peyton shot her sister a look.**_

"_**Did she now?" Phoebe asked the man formally known as Chris the bartender with a small smile as she tried to think abut the image of her big sister firing someone might look like. And to be honest she was surprised. Peyton didn't seem the type.**_

"_**Yeah, the only problems are that he threatened. She'd regret it. And now he's here." Chris told the teen as she nodded her head thinking of all the things she could say to the man that had threatened her big sister. She gave a glance to Piper and her sisters before answering Chris.**_

"_**I will be right down. Thanks Chris bye." Phoebe told the young man on the other end of the phone before she hung up and gave her elder sister a very pointer look. Peyton looked expectantly to her baby sister as she had only heard half of the conversation.**_

"_**When were you going to tell us that you were threatened?" Phoebe asked her big sister in an accusing tone as she glared at the older girl. Piper and Perry both gasped at their big sister in shock as Peyton looked at her youngest sister in surprise and confusion. **_

"_**When was I threatened? By who?" Peyton asked her little sister curiously as she tried to rack her brain to try and find out who it was that had threatened her. Although no one but the demons, warlocks and ex-boyfriends came to mind. Phoebe glared as the other two looked confused.**_

"_**The manager at P3. You know the one you fired." Phoebe yelled in anger to her big sister as realisation came over the older sister. She remembered the ex-manager saying a few choice words not that Phoebe had to know. Piper and Perry both glared at Peyton slightly.**_

"_**Oh him. He wasn't important. Not to mention your just a kid." Peyton told her baby sister unemotionally with no care in the world which caused another pair of glares to be directed to the oldest witch. Phoebe glared angrily to her big sister.**_

"_**Just a kid? Peyton, I'm a fifteen year old orphaned witch. I don't need another mom. I need my big sister back. The one that was honest with me." Phoebe yelled out in anger as she tried to keep her voice low enough that no one would realise what she was saying. Peyton sighed in frustration to her baby sister.**_

"_**Phoebe I am your big sister and your legal guardian. I am trying to protect you." Peyton yelled back at Phoebe with the same amount of passion as she glared at her. She had a job to protect the youngest Halliwell. He baby sister. Phoebe glared angrily at her. **_

"_**Yeah, well you can do that an be honest with me. Damn it Peyton." Phoebe growled as she banged her fist against the table in anger. Perry looked around to notice a few people staring at them. She groaned as she tried to hide her head away from other. Not that Peyton and Phoebe noticed.**_

"_**Don't swear. And stop yelling at each other. God I wanted to not be the middle sister and now I'm still the middle sister except in the oldest body." Perry groaned as she hit her head against the table a few times. Was it not enough that she had to be that sister but now she was the oldest and still that sister. Piper sighed as the other two glared at her.**_

"_**You do know that there is no actual way to make you the oldest sister unless you create a spell to make it happen." Piper responded to her little cousin with slight humour as she received a glare from the middle sister. Piper just shrugged her shoulders as Peyton gave her a confused look. She wondered if she would ever get used to her magic again.**_

"_**I don't get where you get this stuff." Peyton commented to her little cousin as she gave her a small confused look. Piper just shook her off. If this had been fifteen years ago then it would have been Peyton saying all of this not her. So she just shrugged again at her cousins.**_

"_**Eleven years ago Aunt Prissy wanted to be the oldest sister. She swapped body's like you guys but it didn't work. So a year later she changed things. It was not pretty." Piper responded to her cousins as she told them what had happened to Prissy eleven years ago. All three Charmed Ones looked at her in confusion after having no memory of this.**_

"_**Good to know…" Peyton began to say with happiness at having some inside information before she cut herself off as she felt a fuzziness crowd her brain and a buzzing noise in her ear. She felt the room get more and more quiet.**_

_**PREMONITION**_

"_I wish I was Perry." Phoebe called out in a wishing like voice at the same time as her sisters as she thought about all the advantages of being the middle sister. Phoebe threw herself onto her bed with a huff and soon drifted off to sleep. Unaware of the pink aura shining out of her. And was replaced by a blue one._

"_I wish I was Peyton." Perry called out in the same wishing like voice at the same time as her sisters as she thought about all the advantages of being the oldest sister. Perry threw herself onto her bed and soon drifted off to sleep. Unaware of the blue aura shining out of her. Being replaced by a purple aura._

"_I wish I was Phoebe." Peyton called out in another wishing like voice at the same time as her sisters as she thought about all the advantages of being the youngest sister. Peyton pushed herself onto her bed and soon drifted off to sleep. Unaware of the purple aura shining out of her. As a pink one replaced it._

**END OF PREMONITION**

Peyton gasped as she came out of what Phoebe knew was a premonition. She stuck her finger in her ear to try and get rid of the stupid ringing in her ears as the others looked at her.

"Ow, that is so annoying. Is it supposed to hurt like this?" Peyton cried as she tried to get rid of the insistent ringing in her ears. Although nothing seemed to be working. The others looked at each other before turning to Phoebe knowing that she would most likely know.

"Yeah it can hurt. And be annoying… hey, that's my power." Phoebe yelled out slightly as she realised that Peyton had had her premonition. Peyton grabbed her sore ears and placed her hands over them as she groaned in pain.

"I got that before you yelled in my ear. God, do you always get these headaches?" Peyton asked her baby sister in concern for both herself and her sister. If the pain in the head was that bad then something had to be done about it. Phoebe shrugged her concern off a little.

"Yeah, that's why we need more aspirin." Phoebe told her big sister as she put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. Perry cocked her head slightly as she remembered trying to get aspirin time and time again and it not being there. She groaned slightly.

"Well that will mean that you all have the powers that are in that body. Meaning Peyton has Phoebe's, Phoebe has Perry's and Perry has Peyton's powers." Piper explained to the sisters, knowing for a fact that Peyton never did and never would have the power of premonition. And that the other sisters wouldn't receive the first power as the other sister had.

"Wait so I have an active power. That is so good." Phoebe called out in happiness as she realised that she now had a more active ability that would have more of an effect than just seeing pictures. Perry glared at her younger sister in frustration.

"It'll be even better if you tell us what you saw Pay?" Perry told her big sister in curiosity over what may or may not be in the premonition that was supposed to be Phoebe's vision. Peyton's face went red as she looked at her sister sheepishly.

"Oh right I saw yesterday. Us three yelling at each other. And then we all wished to be someone else. Three bright lights happened. Blue, purple and pink lights." Peyton told her cousin and sisters with a slight frown as she looked specifically at her cousin. Piper looked on in interest as Perry and Phoebe frowned in confusion.

"That's your aura and soul. So it must have been you three that did that." Piper confirmed to the sisters with a small smile as they all looked at her with cocked eyebrows. The entire thing confused the hell out of them. Phoebe then smirked.

"Told you I didn't do it." Phoebe growled at her elder sisters in anger and cockiness over having one over on the elder witches. The other two glared darkly to the youngest member of the team. Piper smiled at the three sisters. They were just like the other Charmed Ones.

"Well I have to go now. See you guys later. And Peyton get to class and be Phoebe." Piper told the Charmed Ones with a slightly giddy tone. She was actually more than excited about seeing the sisters the way they were. All three sisters looked at her in fear.

"Wait your not leaving us like this are you?" Perry asked the witch with worry and fear. She was worried about what her and her sisters would do to one another and she was afraid no to have some structured person. And they hadn't even figured it all out yet. Piper just smiled at her cousin.

"I have to get to business class. Peyton, I'll tell Jones you have an emergency at P3." Piper responded to her cousins with a bright smile. The sisters groaned and then Peyton freaked as Piper just walked away from them. Peyton looked to her sisters in slight fear.

"P3? I can't go if P3 needs me." Peyton told her sisters as she freaked out over everything that was happening knowing that she couldn't just leave P3 to her sisters. Perry and Phoebe both gave her a look. But let it lie. They knew Peyton all to well.

"Pay, think about it. Your not even allowed to be in P3. I'll go with Perry, unless you have a class." Phoebe told her sisters as she came up with a solution to the problems that was going on. She smiled slightly at being the one with the plan. The older sisters glanced at each other as Perry nodded her head.

"Thankfully. I have no classes today I was planning on going to your school and take you and Paige out for lunch." Perry told her two sisters as she went to agree with her youngest sister knowing that Peyton couldn't go to P3 in Phoebe's body not to mention the eldest needed a break from having to do everything.

"Great. We can still do that. Unless Peyton's schedule doesn't work out." Phoebe told the two as she tried to take control of the situation. Both older girls gave Phoebe a small look before nodding their heads. They could tell that Phoebe had issues with being the youngest. Hell they all had issues with their positions in the sisterhood. But Phoebe's was one they had to fix together.

"No it's great. So Charmed later. Great I better get to class. You two be careful." Peyton told her two sisters as she gave them each a hug before grabbing Phoebe's bag off of her and running out the door so that she could get to class. Perry and Phoebe looked after her before Perry grabbed her stuff with a sigh of frustration.

"Great lets go before anything else happens." Perry said with a slight sigh as she began to walk away from her baby sister. Phoebe sighed slightly and grabbed her own stuff while she followed after her sister as the walked towards the parking lot. She might be the middle sister now but apparently still the baby.

"Hey Perry who's this?" A voice spoke out to the Halliwell sisters as they both turned around ready to fight anything when they noticed that it was Nathan Baxter. Perry groaned in frustration as Phoebe looked at the cocky man appraisingly despite not knowing who he was.

"This… I am Peyton Halliwell, you must be Nathan Baxter. Right P?" Perry spoke to the bane of her life as she put up a fake smile to Nathan. Nathan smiled back as he put his hand out to shake her hand. Perry took the hand as she grimaced slightly.

"Right hi Nathan. How are you?" Phoebe responded to the man in front of her with as bright smile and she couldn't help but check him out. He looked really cute. Perry seemed to notice as Phoebe felt an elbow dig into her side. She sneered slightly at her sister before looking at Nathan.

"I'm great, thanks Persephone. How about you?" Nathan asked the witch with a cocky smile as Phoebe cocked her head at him. She noticed Perry's slight anger to being called that dreaded full name. Phoebe smiled at him.

"I am utterly fantastic, Natie boy. And now that you have met my big sister we shall be going." Phoebe told him in her most sluttish, bitchy tone that she could find as she smirked at him. Nathan looked at her appraisingly to her. As Perry looked at both her sister and Nathan.

"Alright it was nice talking to you Peyton. I'll be seeing you very soon Persephone." Nathan spoke as he took off with a small smile to the two witches. Perry glared angrily to the man as she watched him walk off in his cocky way and despite all that she couldn't stop checking him out.

"Oh my god! He is so annoying. I really, really hate that guy." Perry growled out in frustration as she felt the need to scream in that moment. Phoebe smiled at her sister having a feeling that Perry wasn't exactly feeling hatred for the guy.

"Yeah well his flirting was a little too cheesy for me but he's kind of cute." Phoebe responded as she looked away with no interest. Perry watched her baby sister carefully before nodding her head and then she froze as she recognised what her sister had said.

"Flirting? That was so not flirting? Was it?" Perry asked as she tried to think weather the guy was flirting with her or just being a cocky idiot. She hoped it wasn't flirting. She hadn't said anything but she was scared that the guy she fell for would be evil.

"Perry, Perry, Perry, honey that was definitely flirting. Now we better go before I flirt Nathan into bed." Phoebe told her sister with a cocky smirk as she let her eyes follow were the man walked off to. Perry glared slightly at her little sister before she recognised the humour and sarcasm and laughed slightly.

"Have you no shame?" Perry asked her little sister as she hit her playfully on the arm. Phoebe smirked at her big sister as she shook her head. She knew the right things to do and say to get Perry going. Perry smiled at her gently.

"Course not. Why would I when Peyton's a stiff and you Per, are no fun." Phoebe told her big sister humoursly as she laughed at the look her elder sister gave her. Perry frowned and glared at her little sister with raised eyebrows. But soon let a small smile grace her lips.

"Okay we go now. Instead of flirting with my body, you get to freeze some Jerk." Perry told her sister with humour as she laughed at the slight at the hopeful look on Phoebe's face. Phoebe looked to her big sister in hope and happiness at the thought of using Perry's powers.

"Can I kick his ass too. Or is "Persephone" Halliwell not allowed." Phoebe asked her big sister with even more hope at the prospect of showing off her true personality to the guy that had threatened her big sister. Perry laughed at her sister's words.

"Persephone Halliwell is a no but Phoebe Halliwell sure can. Maybe you being me for one day will be a good thing." Perry told her little sister with a bright smile as she walked on. Phoebe ran over and hugged her sister as the two of them got into Peyton's car. Phoebe then smiled at her big sister as she got into the passenger seat.

"Now you've scared me." Phoebe told her big sister mockingly and much to her credit Perry seemed to have fell for her mocking tone as Perry turned to her in concern. Phoebe tried to keep her smile at bay as she looked at her sister.

"What? Why so scared?" Perry asked her little sister in concern for the youngest Halliwell. Phoebe cocked her eyes with a smile at the genuine concern in her sister's voice and features. Perry glared at her with slight anger.

"Cause Peyton is gonna to be me." Phoebe told her elder sister with a slightly fearful voice as she looked at Perry. Perry looked back and then let out a bout of laughter. She wished that she could see her eldest sister act like Phoebe. Phoebe just glared at her angrily.


End file.
